Of all the stars in the sky
by Alexinie
Summary: Darcy Lewis awakes to a new world,a world where gods aren't just myths. Can a certain Prince of mischief help her find out what twist of fate caused her life to take this course?
1. Chapter 1

How _dare _she? Darcy Lewis fumed, stomping down the pavement of their one-horse-town in Albuquerque. _That Jane Foster! She thinks she owns me, bossing me around. Telling me off like she's my mother! How. Dare. She! _The breeze was cooling in the twilight and Darcy looked towards the one bar in the town. To be honest, she really didn't feel like getting stupid-ass drunk tonight. So she kept walking, her anger fuelling her out of town towards the country that was about three quarters of a mile out of town. She climbed the nearest hill and looked up to the skies.

What she would give to be able to see them. To fly amongst the stars. Here, with the sounds of trees rustling she could feel her anger seeming away out of her. Here she was calm. Still, she thought, who did Jane Think she was? Yet now a voice reasoned with her _she's only looking out for you, it was only a small row over who would cook diner. It __**was**__ your turn_. Shut up, Darcy thought. I'm still mad.

"For someone so young, you're awfully angry." Hang on, she thought, my mind doesn't normally sound like that. She opened her eyes. They grew wide as saucers.

There, stood before her on the hill was a man. Tall and built like a weightlifter. Nerves twisted in her stomach.

He's going to kill me, she thought, he'll rape me and kill me.

"I have a taser!" she waned shakily. Pushing herself into a sitting position. He began to chuckle in a low, deep rumble.

"Not necessary, young one" he held up his palms. Now that she looked from his blue eyes, and her brain began to think rationally, she noticed he was clad, head to foot in leather and metal armour.

"Who are you?" her eyes narrowed "what do you want?" Even when she stood, he towered over her.

"My name is Bragi" his voice became smooth and quiet, like he was trying not to scare her "I have come with an offer my angry child" _well he wont get away will calling me angry too many times more_ she thought.

"Okay Bragi. What the hell is happening?" Her hand wound around the taser in her pocket.

"I come from a land far away" _oh great he's a fairytale loving head case then_ "your anger gets the better of you child, you need to learn to control it"

"Who do you think you are? You don't know me!" fury rose again in her veins. Perhaps he had a point.

"I am a god! Who are you?" he suddenly bellowed, his voice echoing through the night.

Darcy was silent. Looking at him, she almost believed the idiocy leaving his mouth.

"Yeeeeaaaaaah, right. Well, I better go, nice meeting you Bragi" she moved to walk away but found she couldn't move from the spot "what the? What is this? Let me go you freak!" she fought to free herself of her invisible bindings.

"Listen to my offer, and you shall be free" his voice was calm again "you are fortunate child, many would never get this offer extended to them, we have watched you since before you were even born Darcy Lewis-"

"How do you know my-?"

He cut across her as if she never spoke "Since before you were born. You are special, we know not why but your name is in the stars Darcy. You must come now with me, to Asgard, I do not write the rules, this is your coarse." he finished in a whisper. Suddenly she was free to move her limbs.

She punched him in the chest. "Why do I have to come with you, huh?" she began to protest

"I come on orders from Odin, the Allfather. I do not make this rules child, but your fate leads you to the realm eternal, come" Darcy didn't know what was happening, was she dreaming? Hallucinating? What the hell was Asgard?

"I wont come with you, unless you explain" his eyes flickered downwards and she _knew_ he knew more than he was saying. "So speak buster."

He exhaled "I didn't want to do this my child, but the truth is simple. Your fate lands you in Asgard. If I fail to take you, in a week you alongside your friends will die in an awful accident. If you come, you and all you hold dear will be spared." Darcy's head span.

"Die? What? But I'm only 23, I can't die, Jane, Eric, they **can't** die!" She began to ramble "there's no other way?" she pleaded, he shook his head sadly.

"I apologise. This is the only way." _Well that's that. I stormed out for a walk and will never be able to apologise to Jane, or say goodbye to Eric._

"_But everyone will think I've been killed, or kidnapped!" she cried._

"_No Darcy" he whispered in a voice that carried on the wind "when you leave this world, it will be as if you never existed. There will be no pain for your loved ones" his eyes were sad "I truly am sorry, but we must leave now." Darcy felt tears slip down her cheeks._

"_Let's go." she whispered sadly._

_He took her in his arms, and Darcy Lewis fell asleep. When she awoke, it was to a different world._


	2. Chapter 2

When Darcy woke, she grumbled a the stiffness in her neck. _What the hell? _She looked around her.

She had slept up against a wall. A wall, she noticed in the biggest corridor she had ever seen. It was beautiful she had to admit, the cream and gold walls were offset by pristine terracotta. Beautiful, she decided, and strange. _Why was she asleep in a corridor?_

She tried to remember the night before, but could think of nothing. Actually, now she tried, she couldn't remember _anything _before waking. She grew scared, why did she not remember anything? The only thing she knew was that her name was Darcy Lewis, and wherever she was, this place, this world was called Asgard.

Suddenly she became aware of whispers, and as she looked to her left she jumped. There, stood two men, pushing each other forward, obviously fighting who would wake the strange girl on the floor. They hadn't even noticed her wake.

"No brother! I refuse to wake a sleeping maiden!" the larger, blonde male whispered heatedly, pushing the smaller one with his back to her.

"Brother, I simply refuse to wake her!" the raven haired male hissed "but we can't leave her." Darcy smiled at their cuteness. A small part of her brain wondered why she wasn't more scared at waking here with no memory. Another part told her she was safe, that she could trust these apparent brothers.

"Wake who?" her voice rang through the corridor and both brothers turned sharply to look at her, like rabbits in headlights.

The muscular brother rushed forward, not stopping before he scooped her into his large arms "My lady, my bother and I are sorry for our intrusion on, your, um, rest, are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

Darcy didn't know what to say. Still confused as to why she was now suddenly 5 foot into the air, held by a stranger she was speechless, her heart thumping. She did the only thing she could think of.

Darcy Lewis punched him in the face.

The blond stumbled back, touching his reddening cheek "daemoness!" he hissed under his breath "what is the meaning of this?" his features grew angry.

"Brother" the apparent younger cried, rushing forward for the first time "How many times? Women are not objects! Have you no manners? You startled her you heavy handed brut! She reacted so out of fear. Reign in your temper." Darcy was breathing heavily still, but she saw kindness in this second brother's eyes. A shyness and careful manner where she saw the opposite in his brother, despite the blonde's kind disposition, his muscles intimidated her. The leaner, angular dark haired male however, made calmness flood through her.

"Are you hurt?" he spoke carefully, she shook her head. Edging with outstretched hands towards her he spoke slowly "My name is Loki, what's yours?" he smiled.

She returned his grin "Darcy" she spoke quietly.

Loki looked back at his brother "See Thor! You need to be more gentle, she's obviously scared"

Thor merely grumbled, his pride wounded "I still think her to be a wild cat" he mumbled sulkily. Darcy giggled at him, despite herself.

"I apologise for my brother. He is more use to the battlefield than to matters of emotions" he smiled kindly, a chuckle passing his lips. "I'm afraid matters of the heart scare him somewhat" his eyebrow quirked in his disgruntled brother's direction.

"If you're talking about Sif, then I really don't think this-"He began,

"Peace brother, It was a joke" The younger laughed again, this time Darcy joined. Loki winked at her "come Miss Lewis, where are your chambers?" he offered her an armour-clad arm which she took.

"Actually" she stuttered "I'm not sure I have any. I woke here, you see, and I can't remember anything" her voice began to shake. Loki looked concerned.

"You must have had an accident" his voice grew low "we will find you a healer, and then some appropriate sleeping quarters for a guest of the royal household" his chest puffed subconsciously.

"What? Royal household?" she cried, appalled at her behaviour, _had she just punched royalty?_

"Yes" Thor came to her other side, also talking her arm in his, more gentle this time. "I am sorry, we should have introduced ourselves before, I am Prince Thor, of Asgard. This, is my brother Prince Loki" his voice lowered to a whisper "Also the prince of mischief, don't believe a word he says!" the brothers laughed, Loki looked outraged. "A joke brother, I know how fond you are of them" Thor discreetly got Loki back for his jibe earlier.

"I enjoy a small prank or two 'tis all" he smirked in return. They began to walk.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know who you were- If I had-" she was cut off by Loki,

"What? If you had know, you would have curtsied and held your tongue?" he joked "Oh Miss Lewis, I much prefer your true actions! I've been waiting for a maiden to punch my brother for longer than you can imagine. Please, we are friends are we not? And friends can act as they like to one another."

She was touched by his words "Thank you" she smiled before turning to Thor "I'm sorry for punching you" she spoke embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, truly" he replied "can we begin again? It is a pleasure to meet you, may I introduce myself and my brother here? We are Thor and Loki, what might your name be?" They laughed, she shook his outstretched hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both, my name is Darcy." she shook both brother's hands, smiling.

"Well" said Loki "now we are all properly acquainted, Lets find you a healer to get your memory back" the three began walking again.

She liked these brothers, Darcy decided happily.

* * *

"What do you mean no cure?" Thor and Loki spoke at once, looking down at Darcy who was wondering yet again if she should feel some nervousness, yet something inside her told her not to be. She was just curious as to what happened to her in the time before she woke that morning.

"I'm sorry sires, but we have tried all we know. There has been no trauma to remove her memory, because there simply were no memories to recover. It is as if she were born over night." the healer looked puzzled as she observed the strange brunette led in the bed "All I can say is she is unharmed, and quite well." she looked at Darcy again "you are lucky you have people to care for you, you need rest now" she spoke pointedly at Thor and Loki before leaving her room.

"Thank you for looking after me" she said for the hundredth time that day. She had been fed, and cared for, and Loki had found her a room close to his. _Just in case you become scared again_ he assured her.

"Darcy do not thank us, it is not necessary! You are home here until you wish to leave" Thor's voice was soft, they were both knelt next to her bed "Rest now. Tomorrow we shall show you Asgard" he grinned widely at the idea "brother, are you coming?" he turned to Loki.

"In a while, I have something I wish to show Darcy before the morning" he motioned to a book at his side. Thor rolled his eyes,

"Very well, enjoy. Goodnight" he retreated from the room. If there was one thing Thor found more boring than sitting still, it was reading.

Darcy sat up excitedly "what do you have to show me?" she asked, moving across the bed to make room for Loki to sit.

"It's nothing" his cheeks flushed slightly as he led next to her "but earlier you mentioned your love of the stars" she nodded, smiling "so I thought this would interest you, in case you were bored with bed rest. I mean, that is if you like reading. I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask." he grew shy which made Darcy laugh at the prince.

"I love reading, thank you Loki, this was kind of you" she took the book and opened the first page, yawning "but I _am _tired, Could you read to me? I mean, if you haven't got anything else to-" Loki cut her off by removing the book from her arms.

"I haven't" he assured her she smiled and rolled to face him, shutting her eyes as he began to read in a peaceful, steady tone about the stars she loved as she drifted to sleep.

When he was sure she was dreaming, he shut the book and sighed. What _would_ Asgard think if they saw the Prince of Mischief, the Trickster none the less, reading bedtime stories to a maiden? He chuckled softly. It was a strange feeling, but from the first time he had seen her, he had been bewitched by Darcy Lewis, the strange girl with no memories. He could feel a sadness hidden behind those blue eyes, something that Loki could well understand. Being a prince was an honour and a curse, he had never had many close friends beside Thor because Asgardians didn't understand his quiet, reserved ways or his pranks and many were too shy to be themselves in front of the prince. Everyone, until this sleeping girl beside him appeared with her punches and her jokes. He felt comfortable with her. Secretly that was why he waned her to have a room so close to his own, although he would admit it to none but himself.

Loki looked at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful he decided, her pink lips were tickled by her dark locks, he brushed them out of her face softly.

_No Thor was wrong, _not a wild cat, she reminded him of a kitten. A stray kitten.

A last look in the dreamers direction and he left the chambers and the mysterious Darcy Lewis to her rest.

* * *

**So Darcy has reached Asgard! What does everyone think? This is one of the 1st stories I've written the chapters as I'm posting them so reviews really help me with creative thoughts :) hope you liked it!... Update soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was a cold day, even for Niflheim. Bragi paced with unease around the fire of the dark palace._

"_Did we truly have to take her to Asgard?" his worried gaze turned to the hunched woman sat close to the flames. Her dry wrinkled skin was ghostly white, her voice cracked, as old as time. She was the great seer, every prophesy made since before time itself passed those aged lips._

"_There is no other way Bragi. I prophesize, I do not create the fates. Darcy Lewis' line leads her to the realm eternal. It is right that is where she is now. It shall be so" her voice sang._

"_But to take from her all her memories, her childhood-" he began to pace again, wringing his hands "to lie to her. Odin had no say in this, it was wrong to lure her falsely."_

"_Silence!" the old voice held more power than he could believe and he was silent. "If she were allowed to remember, she might be influenced to act differently. The child of the stars will play an important role in the course of our worlds, if we had to lie to begin the chain of events, so be it. Fate has mysterious ways of working. I shall hear no more on it. Return to your work Bragi, you've done well."_

_He could say no more, he knew and so he retreated from the crone's watchtower, leaving her to guard the fates of the nine realms once more. Knowing, that beneath the stars, Darcy Lewis' story was just beginning…_

* * *

"You're going away?" Darcy replied, her smile falling that morning as she met Loki to meet Thor at the stabled as discussed.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Darcy, truly, but I must travel to Svartalfheim on royal duties. It completely slipped my mind" he apologised to the brunette, sincerity in his eyes as he took her hand "Thor will be a wonderful tour guide, and surely you must not still be frightened by the friendly oaf?" he joked, swinging her arm,

"Of course not! I'm sure Thor and I will be fine" she still looked slightly disheartened at the news however.

"Listen, I shall be back by this evening. As way of penance, will you allow me to accompany you to dinner? You've yet to sample an Asgardian feast!" she lit up at the offer.

"Why sir" she joked "it could be an honour, thank you" they laughed softly.

"Not at all, my lady, the honour is all mine" his eyes smiled, or so Darcy thought. He should smile more she decided, she liked him best when he smiled.

They began to walk towards the stables "so what is Svartalfheim then?" she asked, there was so much she wanted to know. He loved her questions, so few people ever asked him for his knowledge.

"It is a realm, that of the dark elves" he explained.

"Dark elves?" she exclaimed "That doesn't sound good!" he laughed.

"Oh their bark is worse than their bite, don't worry yourself on my account I assure you, I can look after myself" he glances sideways at her, smiling.

"I'm sure you can" she elbowed him in the side "yet all the same…" she grew quiet.

"I tell you what, when I return this evening, I will tell you all about Svartalfheim and its nasty dark elves" he promised, realising how easily he indulged this puzzling girl. She was unlike Asgardian maidens, she was funny and inquisitive. She _liked_ him. A thing he couldn't say about many maidens, he had to admit. After all, next to Thor, who would look at his little brother?

"Yes please" she replied happily "and tell me about realms and" she blushed,

"What is it Darcy?" he prompted.

"Thor said something, something about magic?" her eyes lit up as his grin grew.

"So you want to know about magic?" she nodded "Well Darcy, you've come to the right place" he laughed, he clicked his fingers and a blue flame appeared on his palm. Darcy gasped.

"How do you do that? Doesn't it hurt?" she stared wide eyed.

"As I said, I shall explain all you wish to know. Later" he laughed at her groan of frustration.

"I'm sorry Loki, I just have so many questions my head is full of them!" she explained.

They reached the stables quickly and Thor was waiting with three horses, perfectly groomed and saddled.

"Good morning Darcy! Brother!" Thor greeted happily. It was easy to get used to Thor's warm manner as he embraced them both, he was, as she was fast learning, very open with his affection. They smiled.

"Morning" she grinned at the blonde, he reminded her of an elder brother, and she wondered again if somewhere in her lost memories, she had had an elder brother or sister, perhaps an elder friend who was like a sibling.

"You can ride, yes?" Thor asked assured. Darcy swallowed, eyes flitting between the brothers.

"Actually, I'm not sure I do. I can't remember ever riding before" she felt nerves twist in her stomach as she looked at the large animal.

"What?" Thor cried "Never ridden before? Well Miss Lewis, it is time we changed that, come!" he waited for no reply before lifting her off her feet and unceremoniously plonking her atop of the creature. "Say hello to Storm!" he ignored her whimper of nerves "Storm, this is Darcy. She is a friend and you will treat her well, yes?" he looked into the horses soft eyes.

Loki looked at Darcy's nervous face "Darcy don't be scared, it's easy, a horse will do as you tell it, you'll be fine watch me" he seamlessly mounted his own horse "this beauty is Thunder, aren't you girl?" he patted the horse fondly. "Take the reigns like so" he explained "And put your feet in the stirrups like I have."

Determined not to look stupid, Darcy wiped her face of all nerves and copied the prince. She didn't trust her voice to be strong, so she remained silent, nodding instead.

"Good, now to make him walk, do this" Thunder walked forward and Darcy copied the motion, to her amazement Storm began to walk forward also. She beamed at the brothers,

"I'm doing it!" he laughed as they both cheered.

"Congratulations" they both shouted, Thor mounted his own horse and caught up with the pair.

"I shall see you later, have fun!" Loki winked at Darcy before riding off. Sharply, he turned back riding towards them "Darcy! I forgot the most important part… You don't know how to stop!" but his words were too late. Spurred on by excitement, Darcy began to gracefully canter, turning her head at Loki sharply in terror as Storm reared at a fence.

"No! Stop! Loki!" she shouted as she fell forwards. She screamed and closer her eyes waiting for the hard impact on the floor, but it never came. Confused, she opened one scrunched up eye. There, looking down at her with wide concerned eyes was Loki, cradling her tightly.

"Shhh It's alright, I've got you, your fine" he soothed, setting her on her feet "I'm sorry for not teaching you before-" he was cut off as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" she half-shouted in relief at still being alive, but then whispered quietly into his ear "My magic prince."

He reddened at her praise "It was nothing Darcy, really, just a travelling spell" he patted her on the back.

"Darcy!" Thor caught up with them on his own horse "are you alright? You were doing so well-" he looked down at the girl.

"I'm not made of glass you know, and thanks to Loki I'm unharmed" she held her arms out "see?" she span on the spot "now come on, we have things to do! And you-" she turned to Loki "have places to be!" he laughed at her orders.

"Yes your majesty" he bowed before climbing his horse again "again, enjoy your day!" he rode off gracefully, green cape billowing behind him.

"Come Miss Lewis, should we try again?" Thor grinned as he helped her back onto Storm "remember, to stop, you do this!" he showed her.

"Right, stopping, yes" she laughed "right, race you!" she sped off.

Thor roared "cheat! I shall beat you still!" he raced after her.

* * *

Thor, Darcy found was different to Loki in almost every way possible. Where Loki was shy, reserved, quick witted and mischievous, Thor was slower, outgoing, battle ready, embracing and gentlemanly. Yet, deep down they both had the same traits; they were both proud and warm, kind and funny, just in different ways. With Thor, Darcy saw a very different take on Asgard than she would have with Loki. Thor told her of famous battles, of the stories and histories of Asgard, of their parents, king and queen of Asgard. Although she didn't want to admit it, Darcy was intimidated by the idea of their parents, _how could she ever meet a king and queen?_ He showed her the beautiful scenery, the golden buildings; the strange sites throughout the kingdom that he said were gateways do different worlds. The thought made Darcy feel very small.

He told her of the warriors three, of his memories and childhood. He spoke proudly of the only female warrior in Asgard, Lady Sif.

"You speak a lot about her" Darcy observed as they rode around the palace late in the afternoon. Thor grinned at the floor.

"Do I?" he asked innocently.

"You know you do. What is your-"

"Relationship?" he finished her sentence, meeting her eye, Darcy nodded "I don't know" he sighed "she is too proud to fall in love. She thinks if she finds a partner she would loose her independence as a warrior." He sighed.

"But you would respect her still, right?" Darcy asked

"Of course! I've met very few warriors matching her skills, she could never be tamed into the role of a wife, I would never ask it of her, I respect her too much" he looked down, growing silent.

"You love her" Darcy stated, Thor meeting her eyes in silent confirmation. She could see it, radiating from the blue orbs. _Yes._

"Your very forward" he observed.

"Am I?" she asked shyly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry!"

Thor looked at her, smiling "No Darcy, don't apologize, I was just saying, it's nice to be able to talk to someone about it, without them getting emotional, and gushing" they laughed.

"I'm glad to help" she smiled "It's the least I can do when you've welcomed me so warmly, I must be a burden" her eyes cast down as they neared the stables.

"Darcy! Do not speak as such, you are not a burden, you are our guest" he helped her down off storm "I for one enjoy your company, and I suspect my brother enjoys it slightly more" he smiled as she blushed.

Quickly, Darcy changed topics "Thank you, for everything" she looked into his eyes as they lead the horses back. "And if you'd let me, could I give you some advice?" Thor looked shocked, yet smiled warmly,

"Of course!" he encouraged.

"Lady Sif might me a fierce warrior, but she is still a woman. I think, if you want to show her your love, you have to treat her as such. Beneath the armor and the war face, I'm willing to guess she would like nothing more than for you to woo her" she grinned.

"_Woo_ her?" Thor asked, as if the idea passed through his head for the first time, "woo Lady Sif?"

"Yes, exactly woo the _lady_ you big bear. Treat her like he woman she is" Darcy smiled and walked out of the stables "I'll see you at diner?" she asked over her shoulder.

Thor grinned, holding the reigns of the horses tightly "Perhaps Miss Lewis, I have some wooing to do" they shared a grin before Darcy left to change for dinner.

"Good luck!" She called, out of sight, leaving the god of thunder to worry about his plan.

* * *

**Can i say a huuuge thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Its made writing this chapter so much easier... Hopefully the fic will start to take shape now that a few more story lines are added and it'll become more clear :D As always, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it's lovely inspiration xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Horror flooded Darcy's body as she stood in her chambers later that evening. This was a nightmare, _what would she wear?_

She had nothing but the clothes she had woken up in the day before, fine for horse riding yes, but she couldn't wear _this_ to dinner! She looked down at her slightly crumpled and dirty clothes. What would she do?

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Expecting Loki she sighed exasperatedly and mumbled,

"Come in" the door opened, and she was shocked to see a woman's face appear around the door.

"Darcy Lewis, I assume?" the woman's hair flowed into a braid, the simplicity offsetting her elegant dress, Darcy nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, the princes have told me a lot" she smiled "I think, from your slightly flushed disposition that it failed to pass their minds you must not have any clothes to change into, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty-" she motioned to the garments over her arm.

"Oh you're a life saver!" Darcy sighed, "please, come in, your right! Neither thought about clothes. Horses and tours and battles yes, but clothes no" The woman laughed.

"Men are awfully dense at times Darcy aren't they?" The brunette laughed in response, the truth was, she didn't know _what_ men were truly like, she had no memories of being them. "Come, let's get you changed, which do you prefer? I didn't know which colour would suit you, but I think the green would suit your eyes." It was nice to have female company after being with Thor and Loki for the past day and a half.

"I think your right" she said happily. She had the impression, that more often than not, this lady always was.

* * *

The conversation was easy between the two women as Darcy changed into the sage gown that fell to the floor, ending in a slight train, the main body of the dress cut off as if strapless, yet from her chest to her neck, fine netting created a flatteringly modest top to the dress that drew out her eyes. The partially see through sleeves just covered her pale shoulders and the elder was arranging the brunette's curls into an elegant twist at the nape of her ivory neck.

The woman who stared back at Darcy would never have been caught dead on a horse merely hours earlier.

"So tell me, how many times did Thor bring up Lady Sif today?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh, a fair few" Darcy laughed "I guess you know too?" the woman nodded.

"The whole kingdom knows" she grinned "except the pair themselves. They both think themselves alone in their affections. And of course, they are both unwilling to yield first." she shook her head "honestly, I've never known anything like it. They were easier to cope with as children" Darcy laughed.

"I can imagine" and she did. She could easily imagine the large god playing warriors with the fiercely independent child that would grow into the reputable Lady Sif. The only thing missing was that Darcy couldn't picture the girls face, never having seen the woman before.

"There see?" the lady stepped back admiring her handiwork "Simple is always the best, don't you think?" Darcy looked, amazed at herself in the mirror.

Darcy stood tall, figure accentuated by the dress, eyes glinting in the firelight, hair framing her face elegantly. She looked like a woman.

"Thank you" she whispered simply, meeting the elder's warm eyes. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I haven't even asked your name" Darcy blushed at her rudeness.

The woman smiled "you'll see soon enough who I am my dear, I'll see you at dinner Darcy." she kissed her cheek swiftly before leaving the roof, closing the door softly.

For the thousandth time that day, Darcy was again intrigued.

Who _was_ her beautiful saviour?

She was shaken from her thoughts by a soft knock on her door.

"Darcy?" an equally soft voice called out. She smiled in the mirror, excited now that she felt more the part.

"Coming Loki" she glanced once more into the mirror, straightened her dress and walked to open the door. "Hey" she greeted casually, stunned as a small gasp escaped the lips of the prince.

"Your- You're-You look- _hi_" he breathed and seemed to collect his thoughts "you look lovely Darcy"

"Why thank you" she grinned, twirling like a child "your looking rather dashing yourself" she nodded to his attire, straightening his lapels absent-mindedly.

He had changed his heavy leather and metal armour for a more simple fawn suit that accentuated his long limbs and firm physique. His eyes glinted as he joke twirled along with her.

"I am rather, aren't I?" she swatted his arm,

"Big head!" He laughed and offered his arm to her, and she took it, closing her door behind them and walked towards the feast. She started to breathe deeply.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking down

"I'm nervous" she admitted "what if they don't like me?" her poker face finally fell and Loki could see her fear plainly.

"Oh Darcy" he sighed "They will love you" he assured her "trust me"

"You're certain?" she mumbled, moving closer to his side.

"absolutely" he confirmed "how could they not?" he smiled at her and Darcy's nerves ebbed slightly.

"Don't leave me?" she whispered as they entered the hall, he squeezed her hand

"I promise." He had been the first person she had me here, and she trusted him like they had known each other forever.

"My magic prince" she mumbled fondly as the eyes began to fall upon her.

* * *

She flinched from their stares. A feeling deep in her stomach told her she didn't like big crowds.

Loki's arm was solid around hers, rooting her to the ground as she walked through the hall. She bit her lip to stop the smile as she heard a whisper carry on the air _beautiful_. The trickster heard it too, but didn't acknowledge it so not to embarrass the shy girl.

He pulled her seat out for her and her eyebrows raised "Oh sir! I approve" she joked.

Thor's eyebrows raised at Loki's behaviour. If he want mistaken, his brother was acting almost light-heartedly. This was unnatural, nice to see, but weird for the usually quiet prince.

"Thor!" Darcy whispered to get the blonde's attention, he turned to her.

"yes?" he asked, their eyes meeting

"How's the plan going?" she grinned secretively, taping her finger to her nose. He grinned with her, tapping his nose too.

"Part one shall begin tonight" he confided "I've made plans to meet after dinner" his eyes trailed to a beautiful, dark hared, strong woman sat a while away from them. Their eyes connected and she smiled thoughtfully, biting her lip before looking down. It was true, the pair were painfully obtuse to the other's feelings.

Thor meanwhile, smiled knowingly into his lap after looking across at his brother's expression as he glanced at the distracted Darcy by his side. He looked up to see two figures walking towards them.

"Mother! Father!" Darcy looked up on hearing Thor's usual booming welcome and her mouth fell open but her gasp was lost in the loud chatter of the hall.

There, embracing Thor and smiling warmly at her, was the lady who had come to her room earlier.

"We meet again Darcy" she winked and sat on the girl's other side. Darcy was speechless.

"Your, oh, I'm so sorry, if I had realised-" she began, only to be cut off by the queen.

"It is for that reason I chose to be anonymous" she grinned "I wanted to meet you for myself before seeing you in this atmospere, forgive me for my deceit" she admitted. The _queen_ wanted to meet _her?_ The idea was ludicrous.

"Please, don't apologise to me, I cant believe I didn't realise! It's so obvious your majesty." she looked at the woman in awe, yet was surprised how comfortable she felt in her presence.

"Oh please, let's not be so formal! Let me introduce myself, Frigga and this is my husband" Darcy's eyes travelled to the intimidating presence filling the King's chair. She swallowed hard.

The man truly was intimidating, tall and strong like Thor, yet his white hair and knowing gaze brought with him an air of wisdom and knowledge that reminded Darcy of Loki, her heart raced again as she realised she was sat three foot from a _king,_ but then he turned to face her, his expression breaking into one of welcome "Darcy Lewis I presume?" she nodded, again, speechless "It is a pleasure to meet you" the Allfather greeted before turning to welcome his guests.

* * *

Darcy's mind span, she turned to Loki "Throw me to the wolves why don't you." she whispered and he smirked.

"I told you they would love you" he mumbled simply, she shuffled in her seat, nudging him in the ribs.

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly for Darcy, she mostly listened to the strange convocations that happened around her, about worlds she had never dreamed of and answered the questions directed at her easily. She enjoyed herself. It was as if, in this dress she was a different person. She felt good in her skin and confident.

She took the whole of Asgard by it's heart with her laughter and her questions. Just as Loki knew she would.

"See, I _told_ you it would be fine" he pointed out as they walked the large corridors of the palace later that night.

"I think you got lucky" she joked "you totally guessed they would like me"

"But I was right regardless" he winked and tugged at her hand "come on, I have something to show you!" he urged, his eyes were lit with boyish excitement.

"Show me what?" she asked warily.

"You'll see" he vowed "You asked for answers, and so I shall provide them. Come with me" they grinned at each other, excitement bubbled in Darcy's stomach as they ran though the palace like they were children, her green dress tails brushing with his emerald cape as they ran. Perhaps she would finally make a step towards filling in the blanks of her unknown pasts that night.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry this was a bit short, but i hope you enjoyed it there's some MAMMOTH long chaps coming up, so enjoy the little ones while you can aha. I did something very very silly last night and drunk texted one of my friends... Yeah you know the story, needless to say reviews and love are needed lots right now! Thanks as always, you're all awesome, Alexinie xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

The warm night air was calming to Thor Odinson as he stood, heart beating in the moonlight of Asgard's beautiful gardens. He felt a shift in the darkness and a figure appeared. There, smiling confusedly, stood Lady Sif as beautiful and fierce as ever. His breath hitched.

"My lady" he greeted, softer than usual, reaching to brush her knuckles with his lips. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Good evening" she greeted "pray tell, Thor, why are we meeting at such an hour?" he could have laughed at her businesslike tone.

"Dear Sif, we are close are we not? Come, let's forget this formal manner" they began to stroll comfortably through the garden.

"Thor where are we going?" the beauty's curiosity began to get the better of her.

"You'll see" Thor said smugly and she tried hard to suppress a wry grin.

They carried on walking until they entered a clearing. Here, shrouded from the towers of Asgard by the willowy trees, the dark meadow was lit by a thousand tiny fireflies. Sif gasped, eyes darting around the beautiful scene to Thor.

"What is this?" she marvelled happily, breaking from his arm to walk through the grass, the dew glistening in the glow of a thousand orbs of light. Yes, thought Thor, Darcy had been right about Sif after all. Under all the armour, she was a woman, kind and gentle; it was a side to the warior very few had ever seen or ever would see.

"This, dear Sif" he breathed deeply "dear love, is a secret place. No one need know, no words will ride on the wind to unwelcome ears. This is the place I must tell you of my secrets" he exhaled, wishing he could sound more eloquent, softer, smoother, waiting her response.

Sif turned on her heel _dearest love?_ her heart raced. No, she must be mistaken, she was convinced Thor would never return her affections, he saw her as a warrior surely, not a maiden worthy of his love. Yet she heard the soft tone in his voice, the sincerity of his words,

"What secrets?" her voice was an excited whisper as she walked back to him quickly "please, tell me." she urged, her eyes alight in the clearing.

Thor smiled warmly, taking both of her hands in his own "Dear Sif, you must know how your beauty has bewitched me, and my respect for your skills as a warrior has never wavered and I stand here a man, imploring you to return his affections, for I love you Sif. By all of Valhalla, I should have told you long ago but I knew not how" he watched as tears filed her grey eyes, she held his hands tighter.

"Love me?" her voice was but an incredulous whisper "but you are Thor, Crown prince, amongst the mightiest of warriors. You could take any of Asgard's maidens, why would you ever love me? I have only the skills best given to men" she looked down "please don't say things that aren't true."

_Did she truly believe herself unworthy of his love?_ he thought incredulously.

"If every maiden of Asgard were rolled into one, they could never match you in my eyes, this is the truth Sif. As for your skills love, do you not see your golden heart, kind hands, loving gaze, fair temperament and beauty? You have by far the most feminine qualities I have ever come across, there is not a maiden in the whole of the nine realms that could bewitch me as you have" His gaze seemed to pierce her soul, her heart racing.

"You truly believe that?" she asked, looking upwards as he began to lean towards her, he nodded "Love, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You have always had my heart and nothing will ever change that." the pair were dizzy with the relief of finally speaking their feelings to the other "It's been so hard trying to hide my feelings." she admitted ad his face grew closer still.

"Then hide no longer" he whispered simply as their lips finally connected after years of denial. Time itself seemed to stand still as the lovers embraced in the moonlight. When they finally broke apart, it was for Thor to drop to the floor, again taking her hands in his, his voice a low rumble.

"My love, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" his words caused a gasp to escape the pink lips of the warrior goddess. _So sudden. _But of course, Thor was a prince, in line for the throne. It would not do for him to openly court a woman without securing her place first. Asgard would want to know for sure who would rule in the future and of course an heir would be required of her. Her mind spun at the realisation, an heir, to the throne of Asgard, with Thor. Was that to be her life? A queen, mother, lover? What of her current life? Thor's steady gaze calmed her, her thoughts slowing, becoming a coherent stream again. She breathed.

"Thor" she looked uneasy and his heart raced once again "You must understand that my duty comes above pleasures as such. I could not give up my position to become your wife, to build your home." her words were heavy as they left her lips, sadness twisted her features. Thor was a prince, he needed a wife to one day become a queen, she would have duties, would have to fill the role. She thought of queen Frigga, of her elegance and kindness and well, perfection. She could never imagine another woman embodying the queen's role as Frigga did. Sif could never be Frigga.

Thor stood, his eyes widening in realisation of what her words meant, cupping her cheek in her palm.

"You would think me selfish enough to make you give up all you hold dear to create a home? Sif, do you underestimate my respect too? You are one of the best warriors I have ever fought beside, and I will be happy to continue as such until the day you decide otherwise. My wife or not, I understand your duties as I understand my own." he kissed her again and relief swept the warrior's body like a balm. She could never remember being so happy in her life. _Had it only been an hour ago that she believed he could never love her?_ How wrong she had been.

"Thor" she was touched by his words "thank you" she stated simply "of course I will be your wife!" they both smiled widely, laughing as he lifted her of her feet and span her around in the light night time breeze.

"You do?" he boomed

"I do!" she cried, and kissed him again, planning on doing so every day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Later, they strolled through the garden, fingers entwined, talking happily, easily. It was the happiest night either could remember.

"I believe we must thank Darcy Lewis when we see her" he remarked thoughtfully as Sif turned to look at him questioningly.

"Who, the dark haired maiden at dinner? I heard she was found mysteriously, her memory elusive" she reddened as she realised she was admitting to listening to idle gossip. The thought totally passed Thor by.

"Yes, It was Loki and myself that found her" he explained and Sif felt the horrible pang of jealousy fade before it had fully formed in her stomach as she saw Thor felt nothing for the mysterious girl and she felt very foolish. "She is very astute, even for a woman, she guessed my feelings for you and made it plain how much of a coward I was being in hiding from them" they both laughed.

"I think we were both cowards" Sif admitted, her head resting on her shoulder "but I could not risk telling you Thor, you must see that, it would have been improper of me to make such declarations-" she was silence by his lips on her own, and he pulled away smiling.

"I know love, it was me that was the coward. Miss Lewis made that very plain" Sif laughed. "You know, I can't help but feel there's something more about her though." he grew serious, thoughtful.

"In what was?" Sif asked.

"It's Loki" he exclaimed, bemused "the way he is when around her. I've never seen him like it!" He ran a hand through his blond hair.

"In what way?" Sif grew even more intrigued.

"He is, caring, and gentle with her, they laugh and I can see no insincerity in the way he looks at her" they look at each other confusedly.

"Surely you cannot think Loki a changed man by this girl!" Sif cried "he is the trickster! The god of mischief! He is above the charms of women, he has made that plain time and time again. You've got it wrong, you must have. Perhaps he had more sleep last night, gave his books a rest, a good night sleep does wonders for peoples tempers."

Thor shook his head, running a thumb across her soft cheek.

"You are still bitter towards my brother because of what he did to your hair as children" he stated softly.

"I have no quarrels with your _brother_ Thor. It is with the _trickster_ I have my problems. We both know them to be two very different things. Loki pleases Loki, he always has done, no maiden will change that!"

Thor remained firm however "No _Asgardian_ maiden, perhaps, for how could they ever look at him with anything but a biased view? Even you Sif, knowing him since birth as you have call him _silver-tongue_ and I do not criticize you for it" Thor placated the defensive look in her eyes "Yet she knows him only as Loki, her friend, her comforter- for he has been that, it is undeniable- she knows nothing of his reputation, she doesn't know him as the trickster as other's do. Perhaps it is this unquestionable view from another that he has been waiting for. I know there is good inside Loki that he rarely lets people see. Perhaps he has saved all his goodness for someone worth his affections."

Sif could not doubt the thunderer's logic, for wasn't she guilty of the same behaviour? Who besides those closest to her, knew her as anything but a fierce warrior?

"Sound logic that may be, but Loki has never been predictable" Sif reasoned "Only time will tell what is going on in that clever mind" they both nodded, continuing to stroll in the darkness, Thor turning over the memories of Loki catching Darcy as she fell from his horse, taking her to dinner to apologise for breaking their plans, the way he held out her chair at dinner and hang on her every word. Sif was right of course, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, even Thor would never have believed them to be Loki's actions.

After a time, more to himself than anything, Thor mumbled,

"The way he looks at her though" he shook his head, bemused "It is as if he _adores her."_

Sif stared ahead of her,_ speechless._

* * *

__**I hope everyone liked this! Thank's so much to everyone who has reviewed! I love my readers very very much aha...I re-wrote it sooo many times because I wanted to get Thor and Sif's relationship right... What does everyone think? Feed-back is awesome, please review! Update coming soon...**

**P.S I'm sorry for any typos/ mistakes/ mythical inaccuracy, I'm trying to get clued up on my mythology but it's proving to be veeeeeery confusing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy had been lead by Loki up to the tallest tower of the beautiful palace. Loki's library and observatory. Here, they had an almost 360 degree view of the night sky through the glass domed ceiling. She barely stifled a gasp at the sight.

"Loki this is-" she couldn't find a word, but her eyes conveyed her emotions to the prince who smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad you like it" his hands were clasped behind his back. He looked at ease in his element as he lounged on a deep ivy sofa that furnished the room nicely. Darcy sat beside him, hands in her lap. Surveying the great room she was shocked, surely one person just did not have the time to study so much? The tales of his intellect she had heard over dinner were not exaggerated then.

There was a slight pregnant pause before he spoke.

"Well ask away little kitten" the nickname he had taken to calling her in his head slipped past his lips before he could check himself, they both blushed slightly but neither passed comment.

"I- I want to learn about the realms." she asked, they had filled her head all day, the thoughts of so many different worlds. He grinned and leaned forwards.

"That is a good place to begin I think. Well, the nine realms are the worlds that make up the cosmos" his hands curled into a ball as be animated his words "they are Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Muspellheim, Niflheim, Svartaflheim, Alfheim, Mitgard and Asgard." she nodded and he continued "each are linked by the Yggdrasil, the tree of the cosmos, bringing and sustaining their existence. This, I believe is how we are able to travel between each of the worlds."

She liked watching him like this, she noticed he looked beautiful and animated when he was talking about knowledge, his shyness and awkwardness faded and his eyes were alight with the passion he tried to convey to Darcy. She was in awe as she listened, loving the things he was telling her.

"What are they each like?" she asked hushed.

"Well, Vanaheim is the home of the Vanir gods, and Jotunheim is that of the frost giants, Nidavellir to the dwarfs and Nuspellheim is the world of fire" he paused for breath _elves? Frost giants? Dwarfs?_ Her mind raced, this was exciting "Then Niflheim belongs to the dead" he noticed how she looked uneasy at the thought "Dear Darcy, do not be frightened of the dead, for they cannot hurt you beware of the living if you are to let fear touch that pure heart of yours." She was almost disbelieving at the transformation before her, this man was so caring and gentle when not in the eyes of the public, yet before she could speak, he was talking again. "Svataflheim, where I travelled to today is the world of the dark elves, Alfheim to the elves, Mitgard to men and then there is Asgard, home of the Aesir gods." He spoke most warmly of his home.

"I suddenly feel very small" she laughed softly, resting into his side gently, his arm wrapped around her automatically.

"I believe I did too, when my father first taught me of the realms, but when you begin to travel them they become far less daunting." he assured her.

"I should like to travel one day. Perhaps you could come and you could show me the worlds yourself!" her words shocked them both, and the slight silence hang awkwardly in the air. Yet from her angle, Darcy could not see how the tricksters eyes warmed and his lips curled upwards.

"One day, I promise to show you them all." her own arm came to wrap around his waist at the words.

The idea that their position was most unacceptable to Asgardian modesty did pass through the prince's mind, yet the feel of Darcy's warmth and her calming weight caused the thought to simply leave his mind. He found that he couldn't care less for Asgardian morals when something felt this good. Darcy began to speak in a low mumble, her voice muted by his chest where her head lay.

"Tell me about the frost giants" she asked of the creatures that captivated her mind from his first mention of them, they seemed so fierce by name.

Loki's brow furrowed "You wish to know about frost giants?" he was bemused, yet remembered that she was not brought up with the night time stories that he had been, and if she was, she no longer remembered so she would not know about the feared monsters that haunted the dreams of the Aesir children at night.

"Very well little kitten. The frost giants are the descendants of the first giant, Ymir, and have long been barely placated enemies of Asgard. Lead by Laufey, they, by nature love the cold and so are at a total contrast to the warmth of Asgard and its inhabitants, you can imagine they are naturally ill at ease with one another." he laughed in a short exhale "In truth, they are far from being a crude race, despite the coldness and bleakness of their world with their blue skin and their red eyes. They are masters of illusion and can manipulate the element of water like very few races I've ever known. They are very worthy opponents both physically and mentally." Darcy looked at him, grinning.

"What?" he asked with a weary smile, dragging out the vowel.

"Nothing, but you sound like you have respect for them. I like that. You don't underestimate the power of your enemies." he liked hearing praise for him leave her red lips, and a light fluttering feeling rose in his chest. That was most peculiar.

"Only a fool would think himself invincible." he replied.

"So you don't believe in yourself then?" she challenged, sensing he liked the interactions of a more intellectual level. He knew that she knew it.

"Oh Miss Lewis, I fear you're getting into a heavy subject for such a fine night." he changed the subject of his own skills deftly she noticed. Humble too- she thought- or perhaps very lacking in self esteem. She couldn't decide yet, casting her gaze upwards to the subject that captivated her most of all.

"Loki?" she whispered from her curled position next to him, he looked down at her, _yes?_, "Tell me of the stars."

* * *

The more time he spent with the intriguing creature that was Darcy Lewis, the more enthralled he became with the riddle that was simply _her. _Where had she come from? Who was she? Who had she been? What did she do to appear suddenly one morning a few days ago? Was it coincidence they had happened to meet? What was their relationship now? All of these thoughts swarmed his brain at once as he watched her pace in a circle lazily around his library, picking up books and replacing them. He could have laughed at her lack of attention span if he wasn't so mesmerised by the way her hair shone in the amplified moonlight of the room, or the way her eyes sparkled as she took in the sights that surrounded her. Or, said the very un-prince-like voice in the back of his mind, by the way her body filled her dress. She was, very simply, stunning. All soft curves and stolen glances at him from under her thick lashes, the way she would hide behind the veil of her hair. _Yes. _Loki was enthralled.

She liked his place, his sanctuary, and this pleased him more than he thought it ever possible. She turned to smile at him absently before moving once again to a new corner. Her intrigue amused him, she had a young soul, he could feel it, almost like she were a power source herself, sending shockwaves through the god of mischief himself. _When had he become so soft? _He wondered, before finding that he didn't really care, which shocked him even further.

Was this what being bewitched felt like? He found it rather enjoyable if it was.

"The realm of the dead." her voice was quiet, unsure,

"What of it?" he asked softly as she returned to sit next to him.

"Do all passed souls go there?"

"No, only those of an un-noble death go to Niflheim. It is a world where ice and fire collide, the world of steam and dishonour" in his concentration in remembering the facts, he completely overlooked her unease at the idea of a realm of un-noble dead souls, though she tried her best to hide it.

"Those of noble deaths pass to Valhalla, a vast hall of beauty and peace" he noticed how she liked the idea of this place, so told her more "it is a great hall, an in the centre lies a vast golden tree- Glasir- and its roof is made of thatched shields in tribute to the glorious fallen warriors."

"You believe in such things?" she questioned "for such a thinker, I would have thought you more sceptical on the judgment of souls upon death. You truly think it is either one or the other? Can't people be a mixture of both?"

Ah. He could have laughed. This quick girl was more astute than he gave her credit for. He sighed.

"No Miss Lewis, these are merely facts. As for my personal opinion, I think we each have both good and bad inside us. It is the part which we choose to portray to the rest of the world that I believe we are each judged on when our time comes."

Yes, thought Darcy. That sounded much more like Loki.

"And which one do you choose to portray?" she wondered, after hearing tales of his tricks and mischief over dinner she couldn't decide, for she had seen nothing but goodness herself from the prince.

Loki pondered, unsure of how to answer her question. Yes, it was innocent enough a question, but the thoughts that lead off his answer could change things all together. He chose his words carefully.

"I like tricks, little kitten, you know as much and I don't try to hide my schemes. Yet they are often vastly over exaggerated and so my infamous reputation is biased mostly on gossip" oh, she thought, so he knew of the whispers behind his back then. Her respect for him grew. "Yet, deep down Miss Lewis, I try my best to be good. I would like to think myself honourable as all of my tricks have well meaning behind them, despite how many of them end" he admitted with a wry grin.

"I think you are good." she tightened her grip around his waist "despite your tricks. The line between good and bad is a tightrope that can only be walked by the most skilful tricksters, after all."

Loki could have melted at her words, at her acceptance. He basked in her praise, yet couldn't help but feel unworthy of such admiration.

"You are too kind." he tried to brush off how much her words affected him. Darcy knew exactly how her words affected him. People didn't praise him enough, she decided.

Darcy shook all morbid thoughts from her head as she realised how nice it was to feel Loki's solid form beside her. In the dim light, she could make out the lightly defined muscle that seemed to cover his body. Master of the mind he might be, yet she had no doubt his skill as a warrior when he wished also. At the moment however, the solid arms brought nothing but care.

"Do you remember nothing of before?" he asked softly and she looked away at the floor.

"No" she answered sadly "but I'm beginning to wonder if I want to" she admitted self-consciously "for if it were a good life, would I not remember it?" Loki felt a sadness at her thoughts.

"Don't say such things. The mind is a powerful tool, yet it can also create powerful illusions. I have no doubt that the things you have forgotten were of a beautiful life Darcy, how could you have anything different?" his voice grew softer still "Never give up trying to remember, for one so inquisitive your very reluctant to turn your study inward." he observed.

"I can think of another with the same tendencies" she cast an abusive eye at the trickster.

"Touché" he admitted with a grin at the quick girl that had would herself close to him again, he found her touch calming as ever.

"It is a puzzle though" he scratched his chin in thought "what a wonderfully frustrating puzzle you are Miss Lewis" he smiled.

"I will admit, I wish I knew more. I feel as if my life is in the hands of another." the thought slipped her lips uncensored- why did being close to Loki make her admit her deepest thoughts?

"Darcy" he touched her chin with the lightest of touches to bring her face to face his own "I promise you, we will find out the mystery of your past little kitten. I don't like seeing you so troubled, and so I give you my word." Darcy returned his smile in gratitude.

As if at once, they both realised their faces were but centimetres away from each other, eyes flashing to the temptation of the other's lips. They coughed and pulled away quickly, busying themselves with observing the room intently with blind eyes. Looking everywhere but at the other. Inwardly, they both felt dizzy with excitement. Their two hearts beat in the same quickened tempo.

"It is late, I should get to bed" Darcy murmured, eyes on the lightening horizon.

"Yes." Loki coughed again, standing "Would you allow me to walk with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please" she accepted gratefully, amused at how formal his behaviour had become. He offered his arm to her and she ignored his chivalrous offering, choosing instead to entwine their fingers, holding his hand as they began to retrace their earlier steps through the palace, neither eager to reach their destination in any hurry.

* * *

**Yay! Lorcy moments for all! What does everyone think of this chapter?**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, it was another that took lots of writing and re-writing aha. I didn't want to leave you all hanging, so I tried to get this chapter uploaded asap...I apologise for any mistakes in my haste! My norse mythology is limited, so I apologise for my somewhat winging-it lessons.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE for reading and reviewing! The response has been aaaaaawesome and has made writing this so much easier, much love to you all, long may the reviews continue aha!**

**Thanks again, and until the next update, Alexinie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy rolled restlessly in her sleep that night. Flashes of worlds and faces, stars and words disturbed her dreams and she awoke with a start, breathing heavily.

It was the talk of Niefenheim that had scared her. The realm of the dead seemed to her the most frightful place she could ever imagine. She tried her best not to. On top of her dreams, the large expanse of her chambers scared her, she could see imaginary shapes in the dark corners. Feeling alone and exposed, she did the only thing she could think to do. The only thing she wanted to do.

Slowly Darcy sat up and her breathing slowed. Pausing only momentarily to check her appearance in the mirror, she ran from the room. The corridor was dark and deserted as she taped on the oak door next to hers and nerves of a different kind played in her stomach. _Should she be doing this? _Certainly it wouldn't be seen as proper. A voice from the other side of the door cut short her worrying.

"Come in?" Loki's voice was intrigued yet far away, as if his concentration was taken by something requiring a lot of attention. Then again, she hadn't woken him, had she? Darcy breathed deeply before opening the door.

The dim light cast rays throughout the chambers and she saw Loki, sat at a desk with a book. He hadn't looked up as she entered, and she felt a slight twinge at guilt from dragging him away from his studies.

"Can you not sleep either?" her voice echoed throughout the room, and his head whipped up to look at her. For the first time, she noticed his attire. He wore no shirt, and a pair of simple trousers for sleeping, barefooted. She took in with interest how toned muscle made up his physique, making heat rise in her despite the low temperatures of Asgard at night.

"Oh Darcy, forgive me. I'll just- um-" he searched for a shirt self-consciously. His eyes were slightly red from his reading.

"No I don't mind" Darcy shocked even herself at the words, but it was true. She smiled inwardly, _I'd would like to admire the view for perhaps a while longer_. She shushed the thought as quickly as it had appeared.

Had she imagined the smug look that passed the prince's face at her words? Darcy wondered as she took the chair beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her exaggerated features.

Her cheeks flushed pink, and her eyes were wide while her usually tamed locks ran down her back in heavy curls. She had obviously been sleeping he noticed, and Loki was shocked at the feelings welling up inside him at the idea. He took note of how her thin white nightshirt left little to the imagination, yet hid enough to drive his senses wild at the thought of her body beneath. He hushed his thoughts, willing himself to concentrate on Darcy's obvious worry. _A Gentleman wouldn't think like that_ He inwardly shouted.

"I couldn't sleep" she sighed "Niflheim" she explained in a small, almost guilty voice as her eyes showed a hidden glint of fear.

Loki could have slapped himself. How could he have been so careless at to scare her with the tales? Of coarse Niflheim would play on anyone's mind! Let alone Darcy, who didn't know what her past held, or where her future was heading because of it.

"Oh Darcy, forgive me! I didn't realise my stories would-" he began ashamedly.

"Oh shh It was me being overly inquisitive as ever" she laughed and swatted his words away hastily "I just didn't like being in there alone" she motioned to the wall. _Is it tense in here or?_ She thought absent-mindedly.

Once again, the light feeling that welled through his body in her presence shook him. She had chosen _him_ to run to. No one ever came to the dark prince over his shining brother, the unruly thought was petulant yes, but true none the less, Loki had to admit.

"Well, you are most welcome here my lady" he turned back to his book, before sighing and closing it. He had suddenly lost interest.

Darcy giggled, she wasn't sure whether she liked Loki calling her _my lady_ or not, but it did make the heat rush though her again, she let her eyes wander downwards over is exposed chest, before dragging them back to his green eyes. They seemed to dance in the light.

"What would you like to do then, little night owl?" he asked jokingly. A mischievous grin passed Darcy's features as an idea come to her mind.

"I know very little about you" she observed, his brows constricted together "not the public you, but the real you."

Her words shocked the silver-tongued prince. She wanted to know him? The real him? No one had ever truly attempted that, and he was slightly worried what she would find if she looked deeply enough. Yet as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't deny her fun.

"Hmm you wish to know more?" she nodded "well that hardly seems fair, if you are to know things about me, then I should get the favours returned" he nudged her softly as she came to stand over his shoulder. Her eyes creeping downwards at his chest before snapping up as his gaze sought hers. _Don't laugh _she pinched her arm, willing herself not to blush at almost being caught.

"But Loki, you know I have nothing to tell! I know nothing of before you found me" her eyes became sad, he took her hand.

"I do not wish to hear memories Darcy" he whispered "I wish to hear about you, in here" his palm came to rest slightly above her breasts, by her heart. Darcy's breath hitched at the close contact their solitude brought, but she didn't pull away.

"Okay. We each have ten questions" she finally decided and Loki nodded.

"You first" his eyes were mischievous "I would like time to think of mine, if I am to have only ten" his lips twitched as her eyes narrowed. She could see the god of mischief playing behind those wintergreen eyes. She nodded, agreeing.

Though to what, she didn't quite know.

Gracefully as she could, she turned on her heel before walking to sit on his bed. He quirked an eyebrow at her movements.

"I can tell we're going to be a while" she explained "I'm merely getting comfortable".

He laughed at her ease around him. Few had ever felt that way.

He hadn't felt as comfortable with many people as he did around Darcy either.

The prince sat beside her, leaning into the wall.

"Okay" he nodded at her to begin.

Darcy crinkled her nose in concentration before speaking.

The questions came easy to her, and the convocation flowed with their mutual interest.

* * *

"Okay" Darcy recapped over nine of her ten questions "I know you to be proud- although I sort of knew that already" She winked at his false outrage at her words "you prefer smaller groups to large crowds" Loki nodded, lazily playing with her hair as she now had her head in his lap "you love your brother greatly, but you don't like displaying public emotions so it often goes unnoticed" his eyes cast down, and the atmosphere shifted at her next words "your father, you feel he views you with disappointment- although I think that is your imagination, if I could say, Loki it is clear he loves you every bit as much as Thor- yet still" she sighed before continuing "you have a scar on your hand from falling as a child" she played with the mark on his outstretched palm and Loki breathed in contently.

He tried to think of a night he had preferred to this one, with the mysterious girl beside him.

It struck him as strange, that their intimacy held no awkwardness. It was nice to simply, be. Darcy hand begun to speak again "your favourite place is the gardens although everyone thinks it is the library, and your favourite food is pork and wild honey" he had laughed at that question "you feel most alive when you practice your magic, and you love to play tricks- although I knew that already too" she smiled, eyes glinting wickedly.

"It is as if you know everything about me" he joked lightly "and what shall be your last question, Miss Lewis?" he wound his pale fingers through her dark hair, drawing her face to look at him squarely. He was intrigued at how she breathed deeply before speaking again, how she weighed her words and spoke them tentatively.

"Have you ever been, intimate, with a woman?" her words startled him, and for the first time, he cursed that he had not taken his brothers offers to go to the tavern more often, as he answered his question hesitantly now. He considered lying, but he found he couldn't lie to her. She giggled softly at his shyness as his usual eloquence seemed to leave him.

"I- um, intimate?" he stuttered, laughing. Darcy nodded, enjoying his embarrassment, although she couldn't ignore the strange feelings of jealousy that coursed her veins at the idea of Loki sharing himself with another, although she knew it was absurd. She ignored it. He looked into her eyes "no, not one" his voice was quiet and her smile of relief assed her lips before she could stop it. "Although, I've kissed two, which is an embarrassingly low number for a prince to admit" he mumbled and she sat up to look at him warmly.

"Well that is two more than me then, I can't remember having kissed anyone even if I have!" she could see his embarrassment wane at her words. "Besides, I think it is nice you've only kissed two people" she admitted and he looked puzzled "It would make it much more special when you do kiss someone then" her own smile forced one out of the quiet prince.

"I am grateful you see it like that. I was worried you would laugh at me" she hit his arm playfully.

"Don't be stupid! It's your turn now anyway" she rested her head on his exposed shoulder, and his arm wound around her back to rest against her waist, both ignoring the sensation that feeling the other's body heat brought to them. Loki began to speak.

* * *

**Ooooh! What we thinking about this chapter guys? Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger, this and the next chapter was originally one but I thought it was a bit long...Hopefully I'm not doing an awful job but comments are AWESOME! Thanks so much to everyone whose reviewed so far, they help me to get my butt into gear and type away! Update coming soon.. Alex xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what do you like most, now that you've seen Asgard as a whole?" Loki decided to begin with the easiest of his questions. Darcy bit her lip and tossed her head to the side in thought. Nodding, apparently pleased with the answer she thought of before answering.

"Your library" she admitted, and as the words passed by her lips, she felt a twinge of nervousness pull at her innards "I mean, it's peaceful there" she explained "It's like it's hard to breathe when I'm in big crowds." Loki smiled.

"I know what you mean. I like it up there too, sometimes I get tired of having to be what my position demands of me in public and I go there to escape" he was amazed by how easy he found it to open his most inner thoughts to her.

"It must be hard." she agreed "to have so many expectations of you." he made no reply, meeting her eyes instead, thinking of his second question.

"Question two and three are linked, okay?" Darcy laughed.

"I'll brace myself" she nudged him lightly in the ribs, slightly concerned by the cautious flicker across his face.

"Forgive me for prying, but what made you come to _me_ tonight? Surely if you needed protection, my brother would have been the obvious choice. N-Not that I minded of course!" he added hastily on the end, his gaze making Darcy blush, but she was bound by her word to answer truthfully so she breathed deeply before speaking.

"I feel safe when I'm with you" she admitted not leaving his gaze "I don't know why, but it's the truth. Besides, there's more to people than bruit strength. Surely you of all people know that?" she smiled and noticed how he looked young for once, beautiful.

She hushed the thought quickly.

"Honestly, Thor never crossed my mind." she admitted, pinching her hand as she realized how risky being so honest could be.

"Thank you, that means a lot, I enjoy being with you too." he brushed her cheek fondly "And It's nice for you to see it like that, not many people do." He paused before asking his next question, all the things he had planned to ask had helpfully evaporated in favor of "what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Darcy's breath caught slightly as she inhaled.

"That seems like a waste of a question to me" she mused, leaning into him "but I have nothing planned all the same."

"Would you" he paused; choosing his words carefully "would you care to spend the day with me?" was his fourth question. Darcy's eyes lit up and she sat up straight,

"I'd love to" she smiled broadly, taking his hand loosely in her own "to do what?" her voice carried her enthusiasm and Loki laughed, feeling carefree. What a truly interesting effect this young girl had upon him, he mused.

"That is, as they say, for me to know and for you to find out" he winked teasingly, making her nose wrinkle and he traced his forefinger along it softly. "So impatient." he laughed softly as she huffed.

"Hate you." she poked her tongue out at him.

"Liar" he breathed before standing up sharply "now, for some serious questions." he paced and Darcy almost laughed at how quickly his mood changed.

Loki observed the paradox of a woman before him, serious and joking, brave and unsure, beautiful and shy. He had tens; maybe hundreds of questions he wanted to pose to her, to be the person she would always turn to, to be the person who deserved that trust from her. "Darcy" he called to her, noticing her attention had turned to observing his room, turning to him when he called with a lazy smile "I'' understand if you don't want to answer this-"

"No I said I'd answer anything, 10 questions remember?" she corrected him strictly and Loki laughed.

"Yes, of course. Well-" he paused feeling guilty despite his curious mind at prying "what is it that frightens you the most?" the prince knew how strange a question it was of him to ask.

"Well that's simple" Darcy replied without missing a beat. Loki almost laughed- what an unpredictable creature she was. He doubted he would ever be able to predict her, even if he had all the questions in the world. "lot's of things" she admitted truthfully "But most of all? I'd say I'm most scared of finding out I'm something evil, that I come from somewhere corrupt and dark, or that I've done something awful and I don't know about it."

Loki thought it absurd that she could ever think she was evil; you only had to look at her to see the light that was simply _her._ The prince smiled knowingly.

"I think I can help you with that." His smile was cryptic and Darcy's spine straightened.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" She urged impatiently and he chuckled,

"Uh-uh Miss Lewis! I believe these are my questions." It was a rare occasion that he could hold _anything_ over the intuitive woman and laughed as she huffed exasperatedly.

"Loki this isn't funny" she warned "don't play with me." the prince tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that rose in him at her words. Loki never felt guilty for _anything_ usually.

"Please, trust me" he brushed his thumb over her cheek loudly and her eyes came to meet his searchingly "I have a theory, but I have some research to do first if you will."

Darcy's body language changed, becoming intrigued as she moved to sit cross legged, head tilted to the side,

"Okay" she spoke hesitantly "I trust you."

_Concentrate._ Loki warned internally as he pulled back his thumb from her cheek carefully before turning to the book he had been studying before Darcy had arrived.

"Place your forefingers at your wrist until you feel your pulse" he instructed, which made Darcy confused "humor me" he urged her, and she did as he said, quickly locating the point and nodding.

"Now, when I say start, I want you to count how many beats you feel until I say stop again." Laughing at her expression he added "I'll explain after, I promise. Okay? Start." Darcy began to count, _one, two, three…_

"Stop" his voice cut through the silence after half a minute "how many beats did you feel?"

"36" she replied, unsure whether she found Loki's professional-like manner to be funny, sweetly endearing or annoying. He was enjoying keeping her hanging, she was sure of it.

"36, right, so that would be 72 in a minute" he mumbled, tracing his finger down the page, before tapping it and smiling "It is as I thought" he stated cryptically.

"Why are you talking in riddles?" Darcy cried exasperatedly.

"From your physical stature, and your heartbeats per minute, it would seem that I know where you have come from, Darcy." his behavior had become serious, holding up a book called _The human body_ for her to see. The girl's heartbeat faltered.

"Where? Where Loki?" she urged, her voice almost a shout. His infuriatingly calm manner made her blood surge "Don't tease me!" she saw how his mood shifted as he realized how desperate she was to know. This was unlike his other lessons, where she would gasp and laugh as he teased her by holding answers just out of her reach until she urged him for answers. This was different.

"It's just a theory I will warn you" he walked closer to her where she stood holding her breath "breath Darcy" he mumbled, taking her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Darcy of Midgard."

Page break.

Darcy's mind raced, _**Midgard, **_she tried to remember what Loki had told her about that certain realm. It was one of the nicer realms, she decided, _it wasn't a scary one at least._ She laughed, jumping up to hug him tightly.

"I'm human?" she couldn't remember anything overly horrendous about the things he had told her about that race, _her race_ Darcy noted, relieved.

"As human as anything will ever be." Loki pulled her closer, burring his nose into her wild curls. When he spoke again, after a few moments his voice was muffled,

"I hope you don't mind my research, I should have checked before-" she cut him off,

"Well now we have somewhere to start from! It's not much but at least be can say what _realm_ now!" he wrapped his arms around her back, loving the happiness that seemed to follow her "You're so clever!" she laughed, ignorant to his blush at her praise.

"Really Darcy, it didn't take much, common sense when you look at it rationally. I just- didn't want you to think I thought of you as a project or anything, because your not" he rambled, watching her as she began to flick through his book, eyes dashing over the pages excitedly.

It wasn't much, but at least she had an identity now! She turned again to him now crossed legged on his bed once more, remembering one particular convocation she had heard discussed rather heatedly over dinner,

"Why is there so much talk of Nidavellir at the moment?" she wondered aloud, Loki's brows furrowed slightly before replying.

"It's nothing really, but relations are strained between the King of Nidavellir and the Allfather on the subject of power, and rather, the misuse of ours throughout the nine realms. You see the Aesir have always been held in high esteem throughout the universe, a regard that is often held in contempt by certain races. The dwarves have often resented the power Thor wields through Mjollnir as they were the original forgers of the hammer, you know. They've often argued with the Aesir as they believe his gifts to be merely a second hand trick by the hand of Nidavellir, hence the hammer should be theirs. It is an ancient feud that has resurfaced on and off for thousands of years. Totally ridiculous of course." he waved his hand nonchalantly "I shouldn't worry about it."

Darcy knew enough about the prince to know when he wasn't being totally honest with her, but decided to let it drop for the moment, One thing was for certain however, the unease existing between Nidavellir and Asgard was anything but un-worrying, if Loki's expression was anything to go by. Something had him concerned, and the thought alone concerned Darcy deeply.

"You still have one question left" she reminded him, changing the subject and forcing the serious thoughts to one side and he laughed, relieved to be off such a morbid subject as Nidavellir.

"It would seem I do!" he agreed. He watched her in the dim light of the room, allowing himself to really look at her for the first time. There was no use denying it, Darcy was beautiful and the thought alone made his heart race in the most strangest of ways.

Page break.

He thought carefully of his tenth and final question as Darcy sat, pouring herself over his books from Earth. She read about the human body, making the most of her new identity.

"It says here, how to work out a human's age from their height and weight. I suppose we should figure that out soon" she looked at the prince and happiness flooded him again, knowing she wanted to include him in her plans.

Loki said nothing to spoil her fun, but he had already calculated her to be about 24 in Midgardian years. Yet he said nothing and agreed with her plan, wanting to make the most of what felt like the last of his unlimited access to her.

He finally decided upon his question happily, and sat beside her before speaking.

"If you could do anything, this second, what would it be?" He watched as her lips curled into a grin, her spine straightening and her eyes twinkling.

"_Magic!"_ she answered immediately. "I want to know about Magic Loki!"

The enthralled prince was like a child, nobody had ever been interested in his tricks before unless they were to be of use to someone in battle. He grinned at her.

"Well, Miss Lewis, you have come to the right place! What type of magic is it you wish to know of?" he wiggled his fingers jokingly and Darcy bit her lip. What types of magic were there? Her mind raced, finding herself intrigued over a memory that had happened not so long ago.

"How did you do the fire thingy?" she grinned, meeting his eyes and seeing before her the prince of mischief grinning back at her. The jolt of thrill hit her like an electric shock. She knew he could be dangerous, yet didn't believe he would hurt her. Her breath hitched as he moved to stand behind her, his breath on her exposed neck.

"Don't be scared" he whispered.

"I'm not scared" she breathed back, defiantly. He scoffed, running his hands along her arms, covering her hands with his own. There was the electric current that always accompanied his touch again.

"Come then brave kitten, I will show you the magic of illusions." he chuckled.

"What do you mean _show me_?" her voice wavered uncertainly. She expected him to tell her stories, teach her things like he had earlier. Why was he holding her hands so strangely?

"Oh Miss Lewis, shhh, just" he paused; she could practically hear his grin "follow my lead. I give you my word, you're perfectly safe." she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been keeping in; and nodded.

All at once, she felt a warm current passing from his hands to hers. Unlike the spark of electricity that usually came with his touch, this energy was tangible, she could feel the power and it was exhilarating.

"Magic is not something you create, it is alive, an energy that you can mould, bend to do what you wish. If you know how, most illusions are created in your mind. Picture a flame in your hand" he whispered, his voice huskier than usual and she was glad he couldn't see her face to know what the powerful tone in his voice did to her. She focused her thoughts, following his instructions that he breathed into her ear and as she did, she could feel his thoughts too. It was as if, like their hands, she could feel their minds connected. No longer listening to his voice, she could follow his thoughts as seamlessly as if they were her own. Thrill flooded her body and she leaned back into the only thing that felt real to her. Loki. After a second, a blue flame flickered between her hands.

"I'm doing it!" she gasped and turned to Loki, finding her excitement mirrored in his own features. The flame flickered and died as she turned to face him fully, their hands changing position to entwine their fingers, standing chest to chest.

"See" the prince of mischief breathed "the only way to learn about magic is to truly experience it by one's self." Darcy nodded, understanding. His usually tamed raven hair fell loose around his jaw now, and she noticed how angular and striking his features were. His eyes bore into her own with a fierceness that made a shock course through her body. His chest was still bare and it moved with his quickened breathing. Darcy could deny it to herself no longer, although she never truly had, her magic prince, was beautiful.

"That was-" she struggled to find the right word, catching her breath as she felt the tangible energy leaving her body.

"It is, isn't is?" Loki didn't tell her that she was the first person he had ever shared his magic with. He also didn't tell her that he wanted to do it again, every day, just to feel as he had in that second when their minds connected, to feel the energy that was purely Darcy.

Loki's feelings confused him. He felt himself drawing closer to the smaller girl, drawing her face up towards his own, seeing her eyes flick from his own to his lips, and he mirrored her gaze.

She was beautiful.

Their lips brushed for the briefest of seconds, and with that smallest of connections, the trickster felt himself unravel. All that he had ever know, had ever been and believed him came undone, and in that slight second, all he could see and feel was Darcy Lewis.

Their lips connected again, this time with more passion, Darcy exploring the bare planes of his toned chest, Loki's fingers entwining in her Dark curls. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other as their kiss deepened.

Loki trailed his tongue against her lower lip as if for permission, and her lips parted willingly to him. They tasted each other and finally felt for the first time the full force of the spark that had existed between them since the first time they met. Their embrace was frantic, searching. Neither pulled away until they were both gasping for breath.

Darcy grew red-faced as she realized her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, his hand still entwined in her hair, the other holding her up firmly, supporting her. She traced his lips with her index finger, beginning to untangle their limbs apologetically.

The numbed god realized what she was trying to do, and held her tighter, walking backwards until her back was supported by the oak wall to free his hands, which moved to cup the girls face tenderly. She responded by leaning into his touch, daring to tighten her hold around his waist. Her eyes grew wide as she felt his hardness pressed against her. The thin nightgown was all she wore, and he ran his hand along her bare thigh, not releasing the pressure his hips created to hold her against the wall. She was boneless to his cool touch.

He knew the situation was improper but he couldn't collect his thoughts enough to care. Lust clouded his mind as he spoke for the first time, breaking the silence.

"Might I have another question, little kitten?" he breathed into her ear and felt a shudder run through her small body. She nodded, meeting his green penetrating stare.

"Will you stay tonight?" he felt her uncertainty break through her boldness. "I promise not to do anything, _improper" _he almost laughed at his words, the prince of mischief being tender "I simply can't watch you leave now." he explained, kissing her again. She leaned into his kiss before pulling away reluctantly.

"Yes" she nodded, desperate to feel his smooth hands over her body. Her thoughts shocked her. "I want to stay."

The prince smiled; hardly believing is luck, before moving to place her down on the bed as if she were made of glass. Darcy missed his touch immediately and smiled when she felt his body against her back, his cool arms around her waist.

"Well I can hardly blame you" she felt his grin curl upwards against her shoulder and narrowed her eyes into the darkness, what was he planning now? "You are only human after all." Darcy laughed, rolling her eyes and elbowing him lightly. She curled closer to him, Loki's words breaking any tension that had crept up between them.

"Yes I am." she agreed happily.

Loki's heart beat was quickened in his chest as he traced his thumb over her waist, loving their closeness, feeling Darcy lean back against him, entwining their fingers once more.

"Sleep now" his voice hummed and Darcy saw how the horizon outside his window had begun to lighten. It _was_ very late, and she felt the heaviness of fatigue pull at her body.

"Thank you" she breathed contently as she felt herself beginning to drift, referring to everything he had shown her tonight, everything he had done for her since they had met.

"No, little kitten, thank you" his own voice was murmured with sleep as he too began to drift. No one had ever opened themselves to the prince before, not fully anyway, and for the first time in his life, the god of mischief drifted to sleep contented, happy.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the sleeping girl's voice mumbling softly in his arms.

"My magic prince." and his heart melted, truly. For the first time, Loki felt love.

Page break.

Darcy awoke slowly the following morning, light streaming across her face she was confused for a moment as she felt a cool arm around her waist but as she took in her surroundings, she began to relive the memories of the night before. A glance behind her confirmed it as she saw raven hair spilled out over the pillow, Loki's face pushed into the pillow as if hiding from the sun.

He looked adorable as he slept she noted, slowly turning as not to wake him, studying his face further.

"Miss Lewis, why are you staring at me at such an ungodly hour?" one bright green eye opened reluctantly to look at her blankly. _So he was grumpy in the mornings huh_? She chuckled and he turned to face the opposite way, burring himself further into the bedding, away from the sun.

Immediately she felt emptiness where his arm had been secured around her waist. Wanting to feel close to him again, and another part of her brain wanting to know how much he would let her get away with, she scooted close behind him, his time wrapping her arms around his middle. She could feel lean muscle under her hand; he still hadn't put on a shirt from last night. Loki sighed resignedly, leaning back into her.

"Okay okay" he whined, entwining their fingers lazily "I am awake, happy now?"

"Yes" she whispered the words into his ear, stealing a kiss to his cheek before settling down beside him again.

Loki merely grumbled in response, rolling his eyes and mumbling something incomprehensible that just made Darcy laugh more.

They remained in that position for a while until Darcy couldn't keep still any longer. I_f people weren't supposed to get up in the mornings, then why would they wake up? _Were her thoughts on sleeping later than necessary. Although, now she found herself in a dilemma. As much as her limbs craved to be up and about, she was enjoying the sleepy Loki enough to keep her in bed a while longer. She led there silently, feeling her arm move up and down with his slow breathing, listening to the quiet noise accompanying the action.

Finally, the lure of movement grew too strong and she untangled herself from the prince and slipped out of bed.

"I thought humans were supposed to hate mornings." he grumbled as she skipped across the room, her mood elevated by the fun she was having at annoying him.

"Nope" her lips popped the "p" of the word "not me anyway!" Darcy ran a hand through her unruly hair, willing it to behave for once. "Perhaps you're a human after all!" she stuck her tongue out between her teeth as she smiled, trying not to laugh again. Loki just scoffed in response.

"Come back" he called half-heartedly, knowing she wouldn't.

Loki sighed and sat up, taking her lack of reply for a refusal. His hair, Darcy noticed was almost as wild as hers, its disarray comically contrasting to his nonplussed expression.

"You're such a-" She stopped mid-sentence, laughing at what she had planned to say.

"I'm what?" Grumpy Loki challenged, face as straight as ever. He was probably trying to go for stern Darcy knew, but she just found his expression cute and funny.

"Well I was going to say you're such a prince in the morning, but-" She began to titter again, and even Loki couldn't stop his grin, shaking his head at her words.

"I am not-" he began to argue, before realizing the implications of that and deciding to give up. "Anyway. Your in very high spirits today" he pointed out, resting his chin on a pale hand.

"Am I?" Darcy placed her hands on her hips, twisting her shoulders. "I can't _fathom_ a guess why" she faked confusion and Loki smiled despite himself. She knew that he was thinking about the night before's events every bit as much as she was.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back?" He trained his most convincing look on her and she merely shook her head in response.

"_I'm_ going to get dressed. I have plans you know." she began to walk backwards, despite her desires to climb back into bed.

Loki smiled innocently "Plans? That sounds nice, with whom?" he called her bluff, pretending not to remember their arrangements the night before.

"With no one if he doesn't get out of bed soon" she replied without missing a beat, her hand on the door knob.

"That, Miss Lewis, I believe is one point to you." His lips curved in a wry smile and Darcy smiled smugly in her victory before blowing him a kiss and leaving the room. Leaving Loki to flop back down on the bed, trying to summon the energy to get ready for the day.

_Where did she get all the energy from?_

* * *

_**Eeek! What did everyone think of this chapter? I have to say a huuuuge thank you to Ashira Storm for clarifying my more foggier parts of Norse Mythology and the generally great support I get from everyone!**  
_

**_Thanks so so so much for everyone's comments so far, reviews are AWESOME and please feel free to tell me your thoughts!_**

**_This was an _****_extra__ long chapter today ehehe because I'm going away for a few days and felt like I should make it up to you, my lovely readers! Anyway, play nicely while im gone, and there's an update coming soon! Xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

_It is as we had expected" the ancient voice croaked from her vigil beside the fire to Bragi's intense gaze "the emotions that burn like kindled embers are igniting by the day. They are already half in love with each other after such a short time. Bragi this is more than we could have hoped for." the old eyes of the seer sparkled with everlasting youth "oh yes. The fates are falling into place nicely."_

_The younger god returned her smile warily, "and what will our next actions be?" he asked, his tone serious._

"_To Asgard" the thin voice croaked with relish "It is time we seek council and let the fates be known. There is a storm coming to the realm eternal, and Darcy Lewis' purpose will come into it's own. Yes. The time in near." Urd , the Norn goddess of fate turned to face him full-on for the first time and he was shocked at the ethereal beauty that suddenly transformed her body from withered crone to youthful maiden, hair as black as the night and skin unblemished as the stars themselves._

"_To Asgard." He agreed with a small nod of his head._

* * *

After successfully sneaking back to her own room without being seen, changing and eating, Darcy strolled down to the stables where she and Loki had arranged to meet earlier that morning. He wouldn't tell her _where_ they were going, but the fact they were meeting at the stables gave her a good idea that wherever it was, they would be going on horseback. Because of which, she had chosen a sturdy pair of trousers, boots and a shirt that had _magically _appeared over-night along with the rest of a new wardrobe that Darcy had been lacking beforehand.

Darcy made a mental note to thank Frigga next time she saw her.

The news of Prince Thor and Lady Sif's engagement had spread through the palace like wildfire and there were excited convocations all through Asgard on the topic. Many had waited years for the pair to finally announce the news, anticipating the union far before either of the couple had even entertained the idea themselves and the palace was buzzing with convocations on the topic as Darcy walked, idly listening in on different people having their own versions of the same discussion.

The girl smiled at having played at least _some_ part in the news. She hadn't seen Thor since his plan had (obviously) worked, and she had a list of questions to ask him. What had it been like? What did you say? Did Sif react in the way she had thought she would? Darcy smiled at the thought of two people finally happy after such a long time of waiting.

Like most of her trains of thought nowadays, her mind turned to Loki. There didn't seem to be many minutes in the day that he _wasn't_ in her thoughts if truth be told, no longer just attracted to him physically, or impressed by him intellectually, the feelings had all sort of melted into one, something far stronger and more complex that Darcy had ever imagined herself feeling.

_Was this what love felt like?_ A small, unchecked voice piped up from deep in her brain.

Darcy fought a smile, there was no lying to herself. _Yes, I suppose it must be._

But then he was out of her thoughts, and into her line of vision. He stood with his back to her, patting down the beautiful head of his horse, mumbling incoherently, jumping when she coughed lightly to alert him of her presence. He smiled as he collected himself, running his hand loosely through his dark hair.

"Hello" he breathed, walking towards her before lifting her off her feet and spinning around, laughing as she screamed in surprise.

"Loki! Put me down!" She attempted to sound stern, but soon dissolved into laughter herself, feeling giddy as he set her back on her feet, his hands looping tightly around her waist.

"Missed you." he mumbled before kissing her softly and Darcy could feel herself turn to jelly at how open and unguarded he was being when they were alone.

"It's been two hours" she laughed before returning his kiss "Missed you too." Darcy noted how his eyes crinkled lightly at the edges at her words, his sharp, angular features softening.

"So, what are we doing today, oh prince of I-won't-tell-Darcy-anything?" she asked, pinching his waist sharply, causing him to jolt upwards with a little shout.

"Ahh! I'll show you, Miss-prince-abuser-I'm-too-cool-for-you-human!" he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"That was a pathetic insult" she shrieked between giggles and trying to free herself from his hands.

"I'm not the one crying like a girl, am I?" he laughed, tickling her more as she fell to the floor.

"I **am** a girl stupid!" she squirmed from him, shouting in protest.

"Okay, okay I'll give you that one" he laughed, and conceded to stop tickling her as she lay trying to catch her breath beneath him.

"And they call you the god of mischief?" She asked incredulously "more like Cyril Sneer!"

"What on earth is Cyril Sneer?" he laughed, stopping immediately as Darcy's eyes grew wide and serious.

"Loki! Loki I think I remembered it from before, I'm sure of it!" her mouth was wide as a faint, blurry memory of watching some kind of TV program came back to her in a hazy blur.

"Your- you're sure?" he whispered and she nodded excitedly "That's amazing!" he shouted, lifting her up and spinning her around again.

"I remembered something!" she gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth, leaning limply against the hands encircled around her back. Loki tightened his hold on her again, kissing her passionately before cheering loudly and shaking Darcy out of her amazed daze.

"Loki! Do you understand what this means? I remembered something, like actually _something_!" she grinned excitedly.

"I know! Darcy, this is amazing, it's a huge step forward!" He bounced lightly onto one foot then the other,

"I know, I just wish I could remember something more worthwhile than Cyril Snide! Trust _you_ to remind me of the _worst _super villain in history" Darcy laughed happily before biting her lip as a stray thought niggled in the back of her mind.

"I, Loki, God of Mischief resent that statement." he replied with indignation, struggling to hide his own amusement at the irony of it all.

Something had to be said, and Darcy decided she had to be the one to say it, knowing that if she waited for the courteous, gentlemanly prince she would probably wait forever. Taking a deep breath before speaking, she pulled back from the tight embrace and steeled her nerves. Why had her legs suddenly turned to jelly?

"Loki, what are we?" her voice was smaller than she would have liked, and her eyes darted everywhere but his, chewing her bottom lip nervously awaiting his response.

"What do you mean?" he replied, and Darcy couldn't decide if he really was confused, or if he knew and wanted her to spell it out.

"You, me. _Us_ Loki. What _is_ this _thing_ between us?" their eyes met, both unsure as the other and as certain about their feelings at the same time. Darcy watched Loki swallow before running his thumb over her cheek as had become custom to him when he was talking to her.

"What do you think this _thing_ is?" he replied as cryptically as she had spoken, making her sigh heavily.

"I don't _know _Loki. That's why I asked" she couldn't help but smile at his infuriating evasiveness.

"Darcy I think I've made it obvious how much I care about you" he spoke, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I need you to say it" she admitted quietly "before I- before _we_ go any further, I need to know for sure." She didn't know where the words were coming from, hell, she didn't even know if she _wanted _to hear him tell her the truth. Half of her wanted the truth and the other wanted to hide, _what if he __**didn't**__ feel the same was she did?_ Darcy began to internally freak out. He was quiet. Too quiet. She was right, he _didn't _feel the same way as she-

"I love you." Loki stated simply, his eyes the most sincere she had ever seen them and the screaming mental voices hushed instantly, her mouth falling slightly open. _Oh. _

"You- you-" She stuttered dumbly, her heart racing ten to the dozen. "You-"

"Love you. Yes. In truth, I think I did the first time I saw you." His voice was calm, his other palm coming to rest on her left cheek, cupping her face. He smiled crookedly and the cloud that had descended over her suddenly evaporated as soon as it had appeared.

Loki loved her. This beautiful, amazing, funny, clever man loved _her. _He _loved_ her, and she was speechless. Literally, she hadn't spoken a word. His eyes began to dart over her face nervously.

"Darcy, are you-"

"I love you too." she whispered, dazed as the truth of his words hit her "I love you!" It was stronger this time and she let out a shaky laugh, bringing her arms up to hug him tightly. "I love you" she stated, finally sounding like herself again.

"I know" Loki breathed out, laughing shakily with her, running his hand though her hair.

_She loves me_. He thought, his mind a whirlThis gorgeous, funny, charming mysterious woman loved _him._

Butterflies whirled in both their stomachs as their lips met, this time a confirmation of the words they had just shared.

* * *

"So, is _that_ , this, what we are then?" Darcy spoke after about an hour of silence existing comfortably between the two of them.

"Yes, I suppose it is" their fingers entwined carefully.

"I like it" She grinned upwards at him, sweeping a stray raven strand out of his eyes and was shocked to find a twinge of sadness in them. Her brow creased questioningly.

"Me too, but, promise me something." He looked serious, and Darcy swallowed before replying, "Anything, Loki what is it? Don't-" she drew off uncertainly.

"Promise me that if I ever hurt you, if you ever tire of me or if you ever want to leave- no look at me Darcy I'm serious- you have to promise me that you will do what you need to do. Lies and mischief are in in my nature, and I love you too much to make you feel, I don't know, obliged, in some way to stay. Not many people have ever been close to me love, and what if- what if I'm not good enough for you? No, I know I'm not good enough for you-" he was cut off by her lips pressing firmly against his, silencing him in every way possible.

"You will never hurt me, and I refuse to leave you." Her tone was frantic, willing him to see that she loved him every bit as he did her. "Why can't you see that there is goodness inside you Loki? I see it, I love it, but I also love the trickster. I know that lies and mischief are a part of you, and I think its exciting. You are the _only person _to have truly helped me since I arrived here, and the only person I trust enough to turn to. Don't _ever_ ask me to promise to leave you, and don't you _ever _say you're not good enough for me again, right?" the fierceness in her voice shocked them both, and the stubborn argumentative side to the prince shied away without thought.

If there was ever a person, he thought, who could match him in every way, it was Darcy Lewis. There wasn't many people who could change his mind when he thought himself to be right. Yet she had, and she was right, they were a part of each other now, that was without doubt.

He nodded. Despite his self-doubt and consciousness of being unworthy of her, he would _make_ himself worthy of her love.

A twinge deep down in his stomach told him that a time was nearing when he could prove himself ready, but how, he didn't have a clue.

"What are you?-" he was shaken from the torrent of thoughts in his head as he felt her hands sneaking beneath his shirt, pressing herself closer to him than ever before.

"I'm showing you Loki. You _are_ good enough." she mumbled into his collarbone, her voice husky, making his breathing hitch.

"Darcy-" he tried to think straight as he felt his body react to her overall closeness to him, and her wandering hands on his body, his own slipping from their place on her shoulders to grip her waist firmly.

Darcy had no idea what she was doing as she kissed him with a heated hunger that had slowly built up inside of her since they met. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she nervously pulled his shirt over his head, taking in the view of the toned chest that she loved so much. Loki chuckled softly as she paused for a second glance.

The prince's movements were just as cautious, taking in her rather masculine attire and realising it only highlighted her feminine curves. Desire coursed through him in a wave.

"Your clothes suit you" he whispered between urgent kisses to every part of the others skin they could readily touch, he grinned wickedly before lowering his voice even further, to an almost growl "It will be a shame to remove them."

Her eyes widened, pupil dilating as she felt a jolt of electricity thrum through her at his words.

His hands travelled lower, resting over her backside, pinching lightly before sensing the girl's sudden hesitation, he met her eyes with concern,

"Darcy, are you okay? This- We don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he reassured her despite every fibre of his being screaming in arousal at that very second.

Darcy smiled at him thankfully before her eyes lit with a burning fire, her body once again moulding itself to his before shaking her head firmly.

Darcy was different to the Aesir women in many ways. She did not need to wait for a man to proclaim his undying love to her, yet she knew he would should she ask. She did not need to wait for a wedding band before taking what was hers, she was a self-possessed young woman with a mind and a body that demanded appreciation, Now.

"Loki I want this." she bit her lip again, thrill running through her "I want you."

The sensation that ran through both of their bodies seemed to ignite a fuse as she spoke. It was as if, with her words, the chord of tension that had slowly begun to tighten from the moment they met had snapped and their instincts had taken over.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Loki had transported them from the public stables to his room and Darcy smiled appreciatively. This would be embarrassing enough without worrying about being caught.

"Well if you could do that all this time, why have I been walking for miles every day?" she breathed, eyes twinkling as she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that accompanied the aftershocks of his magic.

Loki winked at Darcy before kissing her for the thousandth time, loving it as if it were the first.

"Darling Darcy. If I took you everywhere like that, when _would_ I get the chance to admire you as you rushed ahead of me in the corridors?" he winked mischievously as she narrowed her eyes and hit his arm playfully, his lips silencing the retort that had begun to form behind them.

"Fair enough." She conceded, barely hiding a giggle that would surely damage her womanly temptress-like image.

The prince wrapped his arms around the petite woman as he pushed her up against the door behind them, their foreheads meeting and breathed, relieved. Relieved that he could be himself again, her familiar weight comforting. With Darcy he didn't have to be a prince, a trickster, with her he could just simply be. If he was truthful with himself, which he always tried to be, it was nice to love, and be loved in return without judgements.

Their actions were borderline hesitant and awkward, neither having done this before, they sought the others approval before every small progression in intimacy.

First had come the barrier of clothes.

Then of the space between them, their movements to his bed.

The timid and need-fuelled touches drove them both wild, gasping for air and more, much more.

The hesitation came next, the glance of green eyes at blue for one last grant of permission.

"Ready?" his voice was shaky, his skin flushed hot all over as their bodies pressed together in an unbroken contact, arousal clear to them both.

Darcy swallowed, nodding "Ready." she confirmed and her eyes didn't leave his as they became one.

Uncomfortable at first, she tried to hide her wince at the uncomfortable intrusion and Loki tried to soothe her, slowing his movements until she began to meet his with small rolls of her hips. He smiled shakily and she answered with her own. At that moment, everything was Loki.

_Oh._ She gasped as the first jolt of pleasure shot through her, making her back arch. Loki had attached his mouth to the pale skin of her neck, gasping softly into it as their pace quickened, each hungry for more.

Awkwardness and hesitation were battled into submission by pleasure and desire as the pair moved as one, Darcy could never remember a time that she had felt so good, so _alive._

Loki slammed his hips further into her than ever before, causing her to cry out, digging her nails into his back as the small gasps escaping his lips grew more drawn out, less controlled. He could think of nothing but the heat and tightness surrounding him, the lips on his own, the gasps that mingled with his own as their movements sped up, becoming harder and more needing by the second.

It was their firs time and neither lasted long before orgasm ripped through them in a tsunami of blank blissfulness.

"Darcy!" he moaned as he felt her tip over the edge, her body trembling beneath him, drawing his own release out of him in blinding pleasure. "So good. Oh I love you." he gasped as wave after wave pulsed through his body, thrumming contently.

"Loki" she gasped, running her fingers through his raven hair and exhaling heavily, feeling as if her body was boneless and floating three inches from the bed, her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips, grip loosening slightly "I love you too."

Their eyes connected again, she looked at his flushed features and damp hair, smiling softly "that was amazing." she admitted self consciously as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist from behind as he had done the night before, exhaling slowly, breathing returning to normal tracking patterns into the curve of her hip.

"You are." he whispered into her ear as his lips once again found the sensitive flesh of her neck.

* * *

It was mid-evening when the prince was woken roughly from his slumber, looking round confusedly at the girl who was shaking him violently.

"Loki! Wake up!" his head snapped up as Darcy pushed at his shoulders again, hissing, and he froze as their eyes connected. His heart dropped and ice ran through his veins _had she been crying?_ He shuddered at the thought.

"Darcy! Love, what is it?" he jumped up and they stared at each other before he traced a thumb across her cheek carefully, soothingly.

Darcy breathed in a shaky gasp and Loki grew worried "Darcy! Please, what's wrong?" his voice was desperate.

"Loki" she whispered "I remember" a single tear fell down her cheek and Loki's eyes widened in disbelief, his mind turning blank.

"_I remember everything."_

* * *

**So what does everyone think about this chapter? I hope you all liked it and again, thank so so much for all the support so far, its awesome! Sorry this chapter took longer than others to update, as ever pleeeeeaaaase feel free to review! It helps a lot for inspiration, the story's getting meaty now haha so brace yourself guys! Update soon xx**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

"Loki" she whispered "I remember" a single tear fell down her cheek and Loki's eyes widened

"_I remember everything. _It was like a dream, but it was _real_ Loki I _know_ it was real!"

Time stood still for a second as the prince took in the full meaning of Darcy's words, before rushing to crush her in a tight embrace.

"Everything?" he asked, and she could hear his smile through his voice "Love that's wonderful!" he pulled back, his beaming smile showing the excitement that bubbled inside him, but stopping in his tracks as her face crumpled and tears began to flow again.

"No Loki. No it isn't" he noticed slowly, how subtle things had changed about her, her body language, the way she spoke, this was a different Darcy, this wasn't the scared young maiden he had found in a corridor, this was Darcy of Midgard, the woman. "You don't get it!" she cried, pushing back at his chest as he tried to hug her again. Loki tried to push aside the stab of hurt at her rejection to his comfort.

"Darcy, please, talk to me" he pleaded, his eyes alight with emotion _what could be so wrong?_ Did she think this would change the fact that he loved her? Surely she knew nothing would ever change those feelings. His heart sank like lead to the floor; _did she no longer love him?_

Slowly, Darcy wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her laid on his shoulder, sighing as they fit together like a puzzle. She sniffed a few times, hiccupped and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I remember everything. Who I was before, the life I had before. Loki, I had a life. I was a person. I read books and watched films and I had a career! A shit career perhaps, but a career all the same! Now I can't just accept that my life on earth is over. There are people I care about. On the night I was brought here, the man who brought me said I would simply cease to exist, that my life would never have happened once I arrived here, but I cant accept that! Jane. She needs me Loki! We argued, and I never said sorry" her voice broke "I never got to say goodbye" There were those began the blasted tears again.

"Why Loki?" She cried at the helpless prince "What did I do to deserve this? I was happy with my life, sure I scraped a living and some nights I chose to sit and cry at soppy films with ice cream, but it was mine. Then I come here, and I meet you, and I'm more happy than I've ever been" She paused, their eyes seemed to fuse and she placed a palm on his cheek softly "Really Loki" her voice was thick "I am so happy, and I love you more than I ever thought possible- especially in such a short amount of time- but us, this, I just know its right but _now I have to choose_."

She seemed to speak in riddles and Loki didn't know what to do. He wanted desperately to comfort her, but he didn't know what he could say. Who was this Jane? And something else worried him. Darcy said a man had brought her here, and this opened up a door to a thousand other questions that made up the web of mystery that was Darcy Lewis. If a man had brought her here, that meant she had to serve a purpose here in Asgard. What was that purpose? And why had she suddenly remembered everything now? Was it a coincidence that she remembered the night that they… The night they shared everything with each other for the first time?

Loki pushed away the questions and focused on calming the woman in his arms. His heart ached to see Darcy so upset and he tried to soothe her tears.

"Shhh" he whispered into the top of her head, running soft circles across her back "Shhh there's nothing you can do at this moment. There are forces at work here Darcy, I don't know what, but I think" he chose his words carefully "I think, for the moment, we need to let events play out as they will. I can't help noticing how this correlates with the events of our own relationship." She looked up at his words.

"What? You think that me remembering everything has something to do with us- earlier tonight?" His thumb brushed across the confused furrows of her brow.

"I don't know love, it was just an idea." he leant to kiss her softly, her lips damp with her tears. "Please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you so upset and know it is out of my control to make it better for you little kitten. These events, I loathe to admit, I don't understand in the slightest." their bodies were now pressed tightly against each other, gaining comfort from their closeness.

Darcy's mind whirled as she thought of the things she had recently remembered. She remembered New Mexico, Jane, Eric, Science, Tacos, Ipods, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S on telly.

She loved Loki, but she loved her old life as well. It was what had made her, her. Darcy had worked hard for everything she got and she wasn't about to give it up without a fight. Then the thought hit her. That man- Bragi- he had said that unless she went, everyone she loved would die. Could she just blindly accept that? Darcy Lewis was, at core, a scientist- she found theories, tested and tried them until they stood or broke. She couldn't take his words for it and follow like a lamb- Loki's Darcy would never sit down to be counted. Her tenacity was something that spanned both her lives now- she was sure it was the only thing that could take her back again.

Darcy's heart ached when she thought of Jane, of how mean she had been to her the last time they had spoken. _she __**had**__ only asked you to do the washing up after all!_ The guilt welled up inside her.

Loki crushed her against his chest, thinking desperately for words to console her "No, no" he crooned softly "no you don't have to choose. I wont make you choose" She looked at him confused and he kissed her before the words could leave her lips.

"Loki what does that mean? I don't see how there is another way" she looked helpless, but at least the tears had stopped, Loki noted thankfully.

"I understand how you can't leave your life now you remember it. I want to be with you, but it would be wrong of me to ask you to stay. I had never even entertained the idea that I would be so moved by a woman before I met you, but now I have, and I will never be able to forget you. If you gave up your old life for me, you wouldn't be the woman I know- the smart, inquisitive, good, kind, funny woman I love. would not ask you to stay Darcy, but I would follow you to the ends of the worlds to be with you." His eyes poured with the emotion in his words. Darcy's heart nearly erupted.

"For me?" She whispered, dumbfounded, the idea that this man would give up _anything_ let alone everything for her was crazy! He kissed along her jaw, down her neck.

"For you, love, anything" he mumbled between kisses. His actions were creating havoc to her insides, his hands gripped tighter on her waist and she felt desire surging downwards for this man, this amazing man who always seemed to know what to do or to say, or when to do nothing at all but just hold her.

"I love you" she whispered, fingers tangling into his hair. She knew it wasn't as simple as that. He was _Prince_ of Asgard for Christ's sake! He couldn't just drop everything for the sake of one small girl, but still, it was a very nice notion for the moment. Loki began to suck gently on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck and she moaned lightly.

"I love you too" he growled, pushing her backwards against the pillows, pressing himself close to her. She needed to stop thinking for a while, and Loki knew _exactly_ how to distract her from her distress. "Your not leaving tonight."

If it were up to Darcy… She would never leave this room- namely him- again.

"You know.." he noticed how her voice had become silky, alluring, teasing. He liked this tone to her voice. He liked this worldly Darcy. "I remember a lot of- interesting- activities you might be interested in." she drawled, licking the shell of his ear lightly. Blood rushed south as he swallowed hard.

"What type of activities might they be?" his voice was breathy now and her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing their bodies even closer.

"Why don't I show you?" she winked "My prince. I think it's time I gave you some lessons of my own."

Loki just breathed deeply and grinned at this reincarnated woman in his arms. It would seem his little kitten was more of a tiger than he first thought.

"I am all ears" he whispered into his ear, making her breath hitch.

"trust me" she retorted "your ears will be the last things you will need."

_Valhalla help me now_ Loki's subconscious groaned.

* * *

Their naked bodies moulded into each other as Darcy pressed him against his desk, books sliding onto the floor with a dull huff.

"This desk" she growled and his already painful arousal was intensified by her words "you look so sexy when your reading" her mouth purred.

Loki liked this teasing Darcy _very_ much.

She began to kiss down his body, mumbling words as she went and all Loki could do was steady himself against the corner of his desk.

"when you read shirtless" she kissed his chest. "Turning the pages with your fingers" she moved down his arms, kissing his fingers.

"Darcy pleeeeaaaase" the prince moaned. Darcy grinned in satisfaction at having moved the silent, contemplative trickster into what he was behaving like now, writhing and moaning beneath her lips. Her hands didn't move from her sides and their bodies connected nowhere but where her lips brushed his cool ivory skin, flushed now with need.

"The way you cross your legs" she kissed his ankle before moving slowly upwards "so long" she marvelled, causing another delicious moan to pass by those bruised, kissed lips. Still, she moved upwards.

Loki convulsed with pleasure as he felt her lips at the tip of his shaft. _more_ he needed _more._

"But I don't think you use _this _for reading" her tone was thoughtful, teasing.

"Daaaarcy" her name being called in that delightfully desperate voice was prompt enough.

Her mouth surrounded his arousal in a quick, short movement. Loki hissed in pleasure, resisting the urge to thrust forwards, to fuck her as he wanted to. No, he remembered, the sweet caring Darcy was still there no matter how prominent her feisty side was at this moment.

_Gods._ Loki loved both versions of this fascinating creature.

Darcy's head began to bob rhythmically over his erection, one hand joining at the base, following the movements of her lips.

"So good" he crooned, winding his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer, harder, faster "so- ahhh!" he groaned loudly as she traced her tongue along the underside of his member, lapping at the slit hungrily.

Their eyes never broke contact once. Now however, Loki threw his head back in pleasure, his thoughts no more than a stream of _Yes. Oh god yes. More. Oh Darcy._

He could feel himself beginning to come undone, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked, ripping a guttural moan from the back of his throat.

He was so close. "Darcy" his breath came fast "so good" he mumbled, so close to the edge.

She suddenly pulled away. He groaned in frustration, his limbs seemed boneless, he needed her, still hard as ever he shook his head.

"Darcy you cant-" he was silenced by her lips, his thoughts hazing as her bare body pressed against him again before turning to walk away, looking back at him over her shoulder, smirking.

"Loki Odinson. If you want me, come and take me" she breathed, moving out of sight behind the wall of his bedroom.

Loki moaned once more before following her quickly into the room.

She lay spread out on his bed and he once again returned to full hardness as he noticed how she was touching herself.

"Well my prince" she welcomed "let's see how magic you can be" she winked and Loki could hold back no more.

* * *

Darcy, for the life of her couldn't think where it had come from. Who _was_ this self-assured temptress that took over her body? Wherever it had come from, Darcy was very glad with the results.

After glows of pleasure surged her body as she lay entwined with Loki, him kissing her shoulders lazily.

"You are beautiful" he murmured, taking her hand in his own "and full of surprises it would seem Miss Lewis" he opened one eye to look at her playfully. She grew red.

"I take it you liked my lesson then?" she fought the urge to laugh.

"Mmm. Very much so. However, I think I might need many more of them. I find myself hazy on certain topics" he grinned, moving per her neck to her lips.

"Well what kind of a teacher would I be, if I left you unsure?" their lips connected once again.

_A girl could get used to this_ Darcy thought happily, and her body protested as Loki moved to sit up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, gaze moving downwards over his smooth, toned back. The bed where he had been was warm as she scooted into the Loki-shaped-hole in the mattress.

"I'll be back in a moment" he replied cryptically, pulling in his trousers as he left the room, leaving Darcy to laugh at his very mused hair.

He was gone a few minutes when Darcy heard a knock next door, where Loki had disappeared to. _Who could that be?_ She wondered before nerves twisted low in her stomach.

What would people say if they saw her in Loki's bed? She moved quickly to close the door, hiding herself from view in the bedroom.

Another knock, louder, more urgent than before. Darcy pressed her ear against the wood.

"Yes?" Loki called out, his footsteps moving closer to the door before it was opened sharply. Darcy was impressed at the casual nonchalance of his call, as if the most exiting thing he had done all night was to change seats.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Loki's voice was concerned and the nerves in Darcy's stomach worsened. Her heart sunk as she heard Thor's words.

"Brother you must come now. There has been threat of war from Nidavellir and father has called council" Thor's voice was grave and she could hear Loki's quiet inhale of air "I fear we are to be at war by this week next brother."

Darcy sunk to the floor beneath her. How had everything been so good five minutes ago and now there was talk of war? It made no sense.

She heard the brother's business-like tones from the next room before Thor left, Loki promising to follow him shortly before she felt him tap lightly on the door Darcy leant against.

"Darcy?" his voice was quiet "can I come in?" she realised he was trying to open the door as she slumped against it in shock.

She couldn't find words, but moved quickly to allow him to open the door.

Their eyes connected in bleak, scared gazes, mirror images of each other for a few moments before they clung to each other tightly. Darcy never wanted to let go, never wanted to feel his solid arms unwrap from her waist, to feel his nose no longer buried into her neck.

She secretly chanted a prayer as their lips connected.

_Please let it be a poorly chosen joke._ There can't be a war! There wouldn't be; would there?

* * *

**Wow is all I can say to the amazing support and reviews so far :) I've said it before, but you're all AWESOME! Thanks so sos so much, it's really made this way more fun to write... But you don't get off that easily haha this isn't even half way through I don't think mwuhaha. So I just wanted to say thanks, keep it coming and there should be an update on the weekend, sorry it's so long but I'm really busy with end of year stuff ect :) xx**

**A/N I've changed it now, but before in this chapter I called Loki "Laufeyson" but it was a mistake, thanks to everyone for pointing it out for me :) it would have really bugged me if I left it... In this fic, he's Odinson xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Forgetting their public relationship as "barely friends" their hands never left the others as they rushed to the throne room. Darcy looked scared, she had never been this close to war before, sure she had heard about it all her life on the news, but had never been touched by it's terror herself. Loki looked tense, unlike the brunette he knew all too well the effects of war, it's horror and callousness. He wasn't in any hurry to familiarise himself with it again. Not when he had just found _her._

If Odin had been surprised by their closeness as they entered the throne room together, he didn't betray it and Loki thought he could even see a warmth to his casting gaze. Thor, to his credit kept a straight face at the sight. Having just left his brother's chambers himself, he knew Loki wouldn't have had enough time to seek Darcy out, and probably wouldn't have involved her if she didn't know of the news herself. Loki always was rather protective of the things he cared about and his brother would have wanted to shield her from war at all costs.. She must have been in his rooms with him. The council shared intrigued glances, but the room's heavy atmosphere didn't lift and the silence rang through the walls louder than a thousand cries.

Finally, the Allfather stood and began to speak. If there was ever a time when people needed a strong leader, it was at times of war. Odin knew this, and his lined face was testimony to the times previous that he had to be such.

"You all know, I trust, of the negotiations between Nidavellir and ourselves. Needless to say, attempts to soothe Hreidamar's angst at our involvements with the other realms have proved fruitless. It is with heavy heart that I have to tell you that earlier today, Nidavellir sent word of it's intention to rise against Asgard. Friends, it pains me to confirm we are at war." Odin's voice boomed through the hall, his presence comfortingly intimidating as his spear sat unused in his hand- some things never change, even when the whole world seems to.

A ripple of alarmed chatter rang through the hall, one head of council standing up, shouting,

"Allfather, we cannot raise arms against the dwarves, you know as well as I do the tales of their magic, and of the truth in them." a portly man with white wispy hair had spoken above the crowd and Odin stood, silence once again falling like a blanket. Loki's hand tightened around Darcy's as her gaze turned up to his face uncertainly, he kept his eyes on his father.

"Silence Honir. Should you wish to run from this battle, the doors are not barred to you. A cowards allegiance is never valued at times such as these" Odin's voice was emotionless and his eye narrowed on the man. Darcy hoped she would never be looked at as such by the intimidating king. Honir blushed and sat down.

"I was merely pointing out fact your majesty, not shying away from the battle." he hastily amended, bristling and a ripple of whispers broke the silence again.

"Has anyone else anything to add on their uncertainties of this war?" Odin's voice was raised and his eye surveyed the council judgingly. "Nidavellir will attack, that much is certain. Would you see this land, your wives and families unprotected?" The words had their desired effect, the crowd seemed to solidify, unite, become the warriors and army they were famous for being.

Loki pulled Darcy over to take his place next to Thor, the brothers sharing a look before nodding and turning once again to the Allfather. Both almost level in height, the pair towered over Darcy, their firm emotionless expressions, Thor's muscular physique and Mjollnir hanging threateningly from his belt made him the embodiment of a war-ready fighter, though he looked troubled at having to be so. Loki was the same, but in different ways, his seriousness radiated from him, his powerful unwavering stance steeling as he gazed over the council with a watchful eye. They were Asgard's princes and it was clear to Darcy that the caring, funny, loving Loki she had known over the last few days was no longer next to her, in his place was a figurehead, a warrior, a killer? The brunette's stomach sank like lead at the realisation.

Odin turned from the council to look at the brother's solemnly.

"My sons." he paused, lowering his voice to speak more intimately "Many a day like this have we shared, but today I must press on you the weight of this news. Nidavellir's powers are great, Honir is right and you must not underestimate them" he looked at Loki as if the words were directed at him especially "their magic is unlike any Asgardian power and we will need every resource to our disposal. Alone you are both fine warriors, but together you find your true strength. Trust each other, and I trust in you to lead Asgard through this."

The princes rose to their full heights at Odin's words, faces grave they looked at one another then back to their father, nodding.

"Yes father." they spoke in unison. Thor clapped a heavy had to Loki's shoulder "the Dwarves will rue the day they tempted to challenge the might of Asgard!" his voice rang through the chamber like a war cry and the council cheered at his words as he stepped forward "who will fight with me, my friends? To prove once again the might of this realms and the honour of all those within it?" the crowd stirred further at his shouts, raising Mjollnir above his head as the council stood, headed by the warriors three and a glowing Lady Sif herself.

"I will." her voice rang through the hall and she smiled at Thor warmly, the prince returning her grin before lowering his head slightly in thanks. He knew better than to even entertain the idea of Sif not fighting- he trusted her to hold her own.

"And I!" Fandral stepped forward, to be pushed back by the large hand of Vollstag

"And I!" he cried, Hogan clapping a hand to his broad shoulder.

"And I!" he spoke in a clipped, serious tone and Thor smiled at his closest friends as the rest of the council began to pledge allegiance with cries of _and I!_ Filling the chamber in a roar that sent a shockwave through the uneasy Darcy. Despite herself and the calming presence that was Loki beside her, she suddenly felt very small and alone, and missed her home on Earth. She didn't belong in war _but she belonged with Loki_, a firm voice cut through her thoughts, pulling her in two directions. She fought the urge to cry _Don't you dare cry Lewis!_ She shouted internally at herself.

Loki could feel her unease as she pressed closely to his side and he felt a wave of guilt pass through him. This was no place for a woman- particularly Darcy who had never been in war before- to be. Fear was evident on her steeled face that she had set in a mask as her eyes met his. Pride glowed through the younger prince at the sight of her trying her best to be brave but his heart broke at the reasons behind it. War was dangerous for everyone- it was lethal for a mortal. Darcy would have no hand in what was to come, he decided silently.

"Father, I would request permission to take Miss Lewis back to her chambers. This council is no place for such an innocent." Darcy felt slight indignation at Loki's almost patronising words before realising he was saying it so they could be alone. She didn't argue and Odin nodded- his business was with the council, the girl was no factor to his plans.

The pair quickly exited the room and the tense convocations behind them.

Once outside, Darcy's face crumpled as she clung tightly to Loki in a crushing hug, his arms enveloping her soothingly.

"It's real isn't it?" her voice was muffled by his shoulder and he glanced down at her head.

"Yes." his voice was bitter but the warmth was back again now they were away from the watchful eyes of the council. "Come, I have to go back soon and I wish to know you're okay before doing so." he mumbled as their lips found each other's desperately conveying things they couldn't say. Darcy sniffed before nodding, he brushed a tear away before kissing her cheek lightly.

"Okay." she breathed out deeply as their hands entwined once more and she allowed herself to be lead by the prince as her mind whirled with a thousand confusing thoughts.

* * *

Back in the throne room, the council's discussions continued.

"My lord I would have word with you on the subject of the younger prince in his absence" the councillor shied slightly as Thor's gaze trained threateningly on him, choosing his words carfully "It is well know throughout Asgard that the prince's allegiance is to himself. I doubt not his loyalty, but we all know Loki to be a loose cannon." Thor tensed by couldn't deny the truth in Gath's words.

"My brother will fight as honourably and as valiantly as any amongst you here today." Thor defended, grip on Mjollnir tightening slightly and Garth's eyes widened.

"I meant no disrespect my prince, I doubt not his intentions going into battle, but who is to say that over himself he wouldn't choose to turn his back on a cause if another played in his favour?" Thor's resolve faltered. "Remember Vanaheim my prince, he soon as used his magic to cloak and save himself before shrouding any Aesir who fought beside him. We all know that the person who Loki truly fights for is himself."

"It is true my son has acted selfishly in the past, truer still that he has given many a man cause to doubt him now." Odin spoke, his tone troubled and thoughtful "however, he is your prince and I expect loyalty extended towards him from every one of you until he gives you cause to turn against him." the hall silenced at his words and Thor approved slightly at Odin's attempts to defend this brother. "It is for me to council Loki, not my subjects, I will remind you of that Gath. You may be thankful for my sons kinship in times not too far away. We shall need all we have to our disposal, your prince's skills not least of all." Gath was quickly, subtly reminded of his place, coughing once and casting his eyes to the floor he sat down.

Thor turned Odin's words over in his mind as the council died down, satisfied by his father's reproach. He was angered by the council's mistrust of Loki, had his brother not proved time and time again his loyalty to the realm? Had he not been at his side through every victory he had seen over the millennia? Now, they should doubt him because of his reputation for mischief and his connections with magic, just because their enemies wield the same powers? Thor saw this only as an advantage. After all, who of the Aesir could use the craft of magic better than Loki? Did they not see how valuable his allegiance was? How valuable his keen mind would prove to be?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a cool hand slip into his own.

"Don't hate them for their caution, they know not Loki as we do." Sif smiled at him and he felt his anger drain at once. She was right. Thor couldn't blame them for being cautious before trusting Loki with their lives, not understanding his powers as Sif and himself did. Yet the woman next to him restored his faith that not every Aesir thought Loki beyond trust, after all, she had been wronged painfully by him in the past- her midnight hair a stark reminder of his tricks and jealousy- but she had forgiven him, they even had shared a few jokes, all be it tense jokes Thor conceded, over the centuries. Sif was not without her own faults, as were the rest of the Aesir, they were no one to judge Loki

"Your right" he agreed "but I cannot stand by an watch my brother slandered whilst he is not able to defend himself" Sif's brow creased,

"I will agree it was wrong to speak against him when his back was turned-" her words were cut off as the golden doors to the chamber burst open and a figure cloaked in black entered, causing a gasp to spread though the room.

The intruder held up one porcelain hand, stark contrast to the darkness of her robes, beads jangling through her movement, and Thor could see a strange sort of curling pattern, almost like henna, making its way from the centre of her palm up her arm, hidden from view. Her voice rang with a command that could only come from someone with deep-set power, although Thor had never set eyes on this woman before.

"I am Urd. The spinner of fate, of the Norn sisters and I seek council with that of the Aesir." her face came into view from beneath her shrouding cloak, the swirling pattern seemed to appear from her hairline to frame her left eye, her smile carrying the wisdom of a thousand worlds "For I have a tale you have great need to hear."

* * *

**Aaaand Bang! Enter Urd stage left... Let the fun begin!**

**Likey? No Likey? Review to let me know :D Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I'm revising for my uni entrance exam (eeeeek!) so updates might be a taaaaad slower than usual, again sorry but I don't want to rush this story through.**

**Thanks for reading, again let me know what y'all think Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Confused glances and murmurs filled the hall. Thor tightened his grip on Mjollnir subconsciously and took a step forward towards the mysterious intruder. A stand-off of a steady gaze held between the Thunderer and Urd until Odin raised one large palm and called with a voice that filled the tense space,

"Silence." the room fell deadly quiet, Aesir watching closely for the Allfather's next actions. "Sister Urd" he smiled and nodded once, with his arms extended "we meet again. I trust, you have surely heard of our imminent unsettling of the peace" his hands enclosed around her own pale ones, the seer mirroring his friendly smile.

"Hello Allfather." She bowed respectfully, emotionless glaze returning to her face "I have indeed, as you well know. Yet I come with business from within the walls of the house of Odinson itself." A ripple of chatter arose and quietened quickly. Thor relaxed his defensive position, Sif's hand on his arm pulling his back, away from the seemingly acquainted Allfather and the woman with dark midnight hair.

Odin's face didn't waver from its impartial expression "There is no unsettling within my walls for you to have involvement with Sister Urd. Speak plainly for why you have come at such an uncertain time."

The visitor drew herself to her full height, black travelling cape swashing behind her as she began to walk to the centre of the room, the focus point of the council.

"Brothers, sisters" she called as she went "This war you seem intent on meeting head on is sure to fail. Asgard will fall and millennia of peace within the realms will cease." an appalled gasp filled the chamber and even the Allfather's poker face slipped to that of deep-set worry.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled, red-faced. The intruder merely smiled, pacing back and forth before replying, hands clasped behind her back- a hundred Aesir faces trained on her own.

"It is as I said dear friend. You will fall and Asgard will crumble" she held up one finger, smirking and turning suddenly on the spot to look Odin squarely in the eyes "That is, unless you can gain usage to every advantage Asgard has in it's weaponry." she spoke to a bemused crowd. "And understand its every purpose."

"Asgard utilises it's every defence. Our army is the finest in all nine realms, its craftsmen use skills homed since the beginning of time!" Odin replied, quick to defend his reign as it was threatened so casually. Urd again smiled.

"You overlook your greatest weapon, as I said, my business is within the Odinson household. I have not travelled such distances to quarrel over the physical strength of this realm- I come with news, enlightenment. My business is with your second son Allfather. I have come for Loki." her words resonated in the silent hall, councillors and kings alike were stilled with shock.

"Loki? Why would the sister of fate have business with Loki? He is but a boy!" Odin questioned and Urd rolled her eyes.

"You see? I spoke the truth when I said you overlook your greatest weapon. How can you call a boy what anyone can plainly see as a man? How can you deem the skills- the magic- he possesses to be child's play? The Dwarves have great skills Allfather. Magic such as theirs is very rarely met on an even field in any of the worlds. Great fighters they are, yes, but Asgard's warriors are a fine match for any war. Where your downfall lies is within the craft of magic. Your crafter's of magic would never mach the Dwarves, your pure magic, your healing tricks and potions would help no one in combat but Loki is different. With Loki and his magic fighting your cause, you stand a chance." her wise, timeless voice fell on shocked ears to everyone present.

"Loki _is_ fighting our cause." Odin spat through clenched teeth "how dare you question the loyalty of an Asgardian prince?"

Urd laughed humourlessly "You know as well as the members of your own council that Loki fights his own battles. He fights for the cause that benefits him and would as soon leave the field of battle if he saw Asgard would fall. I doubt not his allegiance to Asgard, but ask yourself this, do you think Loki prepared to die in order to save It?"

This time, her words caused cries of outrage throughout the halls, men that had slandered Loki's name only minutes before were shouting in their prince's defence. Doubt within the walls of Asgard was one thing, but for an outsider, a stranger to doubt the allegiance of their prince? That was another thing entirely. Gazes turned on the Allfather, expecting defence from their ruler for his second son but saw only an expression of doubt, of resignation. The air fell heavy as the cries died down. Odin sighed, looking much older than his thousands of years, weighed by the sudden revelations.

"Speak of the news you came for." he yielded finally, sitting again on his throne and the Aesir followed suit, sitting, intrigued and questioning towards the sister of fate.

Urd opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as the golden doors opened, and the very prince in questioned walked in, as of yet oblivious to the scene unfolding within. Smiling softly, he looked up to be greeted by a hundred pairs of questioning eyes. He stopped still, face falling and eyes darting around the room in confusion. A small haze of whispers just audible, many shifting in their seats to look at him.

Page break.

Loki had always been uncomfortable with large crowds of people looking at him, preferring to allow Thor to take the stage as the golden brother, and now, with gazes cast upon him he felt himself stir uneasily. He look at his father, whose gaze was returned with a questioning air of study.

"What's happened?" he asked worriedly, had something happened in his absence? Surely he had been gone not twenty minutes! Then he spotted the woman in the centre of the room and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

The sister of fate watched him with an air of chilling familiarity, it was as if she could see into his very soul. He knew he had no secrets to her eyes, she knew all.

"Prince Loki Odinson, just in time. As punctual as ever I see." he was confused- was she trying to joke with him? "I have business with Asgard, and with yourself in particular" her voice was cool and rang with authority when she spoke "listen now, for I have a tale and it is time it is told."

Loki's mind whirled. What did fate herself have business with him for? Surely this could not end good. He silenced his thoughts and forced an impartial expression onto his face, he nodded at her to continue- he refused to show any weariness. She was after all, the greatest bearer of knowledge and truth- he refused to be scared by the things he himself prized

"Then speak sister, for I am sure we have been kept waiting for too long already." Urd smiled in response before speaking. Loki took his place next to Thor and Sif, identical looks of confusion riddled their features.

_What had happened before he had entered?_ Loki wondered, focusing solely on the sister of fate before him, blocking the gazes that fell on him out.

"Hundreds of years ago, news reached my ears of a baby. A second son to the house of Odin, an outsider he would become, a contrast in every way to that of his brother, yet I knew the true worth of this child. The child of magic, the cunning and quick witted boy would grow into a man of great intellect and skill, yet still would be regarded with nonchalance within these golden walls. He would be contented with the shadows, learn their ways, become a masterful lie smith." she paused and Loki felt cold trickle down his spine with unease, what did she know? Why was she suddenly pouring out his deepest secrets in front of his peers? Hs friends, family?

"That is, until the day where the fate of the realms would rest squarely on his shoulders. So used to the shadows and tricks would he become, that he would see no reason to lay down his life for the realm that had held him with little more than bare acceptance. He would not think twice before abandoning the battle where the Aesir fought for their very existence. This man would see their downfall, and turn his back on them. He would save himself over the race he had known from birth."

Her bleak tone rang in the deadly silence of the room, as eyes turned once again on the appalled prince. Had he just been accused of treason? He couldn't solidify his thoughts to think.

"Are you accusing me of turning my back on my own people?" his tone was harsh towards her.

Anger bubbled inside him when she merely smiled in return.

"How do any of us know what we would do when we are pushed to the edge of our tolerance? This forthcoming war will be unlike any ever known, know that prince of Asgard, and there will come a time where your life will be threatened in order to save this realm. Your magic is the only salvation to Asgard now." The truth to her words slowly sunk in to the silent room, the council, Odin and the two brothers looked at each other blankly.

Suddenly, laughter filled the air, and Loki was the sole noise in the hall, chuckling lightly. "Good, very good sister Urd. For this must be a joke if you are to say my magic will be the saviour of Asgard over its whole army!" Urd's face remained serious.

"Loki choose not to believe if you will, but whilst Asgard is a match for Nidavellir in arms, without the skill of a magic craftsman, their cause is doomed. Asgard needs every defence it has now, and if you are to be the weak link, they are sure to fall."

Realisation that the woman was serious his Loki like a brick. Him? The only hope for Asgard at war? The thought was almost laughable, yet Urd's face looked as serious as death. What strange twist of fate had caused this hand to be played?

"Now" her voice rang yet again "before I continue with my tale, there is another who plays a heavy part in this tale. I wish with my own eyes, to see Darcy Lewis."

Page break.

The brunette fidgeted self consciously as the ethereal lady's gaze regarded her closely, Loki's cool hand in her own stopped her from running from the room. Sat in the front row of the chamber was herself, Loki, Thor and even the Allfather himself- the eyes of every council member burning holes into her back.

Urd met Darcy's blue stare with her own all-seeing one, ten, twenty, thirty seconds passed before the lady's thin pale lips curved into a smile- seemingly pleased- and she clasped her hands together.

"Perfect!" Her almost girlish tone shocked everyone in attendance "It is exactly as foretold. Beautiful" she mused, running a near white finger down the brunette's flushed cheek "but smart." Urd pulled back her hand sharply "I can see it in your eyes Darcy Lewis. Yes. A keen mind ticks behind that smouldering stare and enchanting face, yet how could you be anything but what you are?- you were born to be so." Darcy supposed she should take the sister's words as a compliment, but her fear kept her back straight in her seat, channelling all of the nervous energy into holding Loki's hand tight so her face was a mask of self confidence before the fate-seer's eyes. The prince of mischief himself was even shocked at how good a front she was presenting, not many could hold Urd's stare without flinching from its power.

"Sister my patience grows thin. You have all of our attention, summoned both my son and Miss Lewis to this chamber, all to hear this prophecy which you say shall bring about the fall of Asgard. Forgive me, but I will not sit and wait like a child whilst my kingdom, and no doubt many others after it, falls." Odin's voice boomed through the high hall, Urd's face turning sharply to observe him with the same keen stare although Odin didn't show the slightest hint of discomfort. Slowly, Urd's eyes closed and her head bowed.

"Very well Allfather. I shall speak now." Her eyes opened again, this time to meet thoughtfully with that of the trickster's himself who quickly looked at the girl sat beside him, a dread welling up inside him. Whatever this was, it wouldn't be good he thought sourly, and no doubt this was all linked to him- otherwise why would he be summoned here so urgently? Gods, would Darcy feel differently towards him after she had heard what Urd had to say? Loki's heart sank at the thought. Of course she would, her eyes would cloud over with the same judgment as the rest of the Aesir's did, she would avoid his presence when the were alone, start withdrawing from him and sooner than he would think possible, they would be strangers again.

No. His subconscious fought back. Darcy was different to the rest, even after all he had told her, shown her, she still felt the same. She still loved him. Her eyes still met his now with an unwavering affirmation of his thoughts. No, they were a part of each other now. Whatever Urd's tale brought, they would have to face it together. Did that make him selfish? Loki had no time to answer that, because the sister began to speak and the council held its breath with anticipation.

"Decades ago, a prophesy was told, bringing the end to the realm eternal and all those who held allegiance with it. That is" she paused, one arm outstretched, grinning wickedly "If there was not one other who would lay down his life to save the world. Neither man nor Dwarf, this sacrifice would come of his own will and speak of ancient tongue. He, and only he would be able to bargain in the mother tongue with the king of the Dwarves; his life for theirs. Your savoir lives among you Aesir. Cast your eyes now, upon the one who is to be the life of you all." Her eyes finally fell onto Loki and the crowd stirred.

Loki didn't dare look at Darcy now, how could he when her face in his mind was bad enough? Instead he stood, shoulder's broad and towering over the fate-spinner herself, his voice raising over the loud outraged cries.

Again, the prince looked doubtful "Sister you must be mistaken, there are a thousand brave, noble warriors in this realm. I am without the strength to win a battle." Urd smiled and the room silenced.

"You have heart, young prince. That is strength enough. It is not with strength, but with that heart that you will fulfil your prophecy. Although it shall be on your shoulders when the time comes, and no other can stand beside you, it will be the love of others that will drive you forward. Your love for your brother, your friend, your constant companion will see you to that day. Your love for your kingdom, your family, your friends will carry you to that event. However, it is your love for another, of a different nature that will win you the war. When you offer your life up to save all others, it will be her face that carries you through. So it has been told, so it will be."

Loki was stunned. _Her._ Darcy. So he had been right to think that they were linked by a bond stronger than love. They truly were two halves of one whole. It would be through her that he saved Asgard. It would be through her, that he offers himself up to die. He ran cold. _So they were to be another tragedy then. No great love story after all._

"You see now, how my tale is true?" she talked directly to Loki now, forgetting the hundreds of eyes watching her intently, and Loki blinked once, nodding. Still, he daren't look at the girl beside him. That beautiful, mystifying woman he loved with every fibre of his being- the only person he would gladly die for.

"When the prophecy was told, it was told so in two halves. The first of a prince, the second of a girl, a human for all intents and purposes. A human whose life and love would save a thousand other's." Her gaze fell on Darcy, who instinctively shied into Loki's side.

"Me?" her voice was barely more than a whisper. _Of course_ Loki thought bitterly, only Darcy herself would be the last to work out who it was that he loved more than his own life, modest as she was.

"Child, you are perhaps the most important part of this war that is to come. When the first prophecy was told, that of a dark boy- a trickster, a spell smith who would use his life to win back others theirs, so was another told of a girl. Born from the death of two stars, this child would grow, learn, love until the time when she would meet the prince and would change him also. One's love for their sibling, their parents, their friends and kingdom would never be enough to sacrifice their life for. The savoir and his Star Child. It would be only through his love for her that he would have the strength to do what needs to be done. I believe the word Soulmates would be more familiar to you child? You, Darcy Lewis, the Star Child are the person spoken of in the second prophecy."

"No." Darcy whispered "I'm just some girl from New Mexico. The _Star Child?_ What does that even mean? I have parents! I have-" she stopped, freezing as she met Urd's stare full on.

"You are adopted." Urd nodded "you know you are, despite you having a mother and a father who love you every bit as much as their own, you are not linked by blood. You _are_ the Star Child and you know it. Think Darcy. Has there ever been another you've loved so instinctively as the man you stand by now?" Darcy blushed, suddenly becoming aware of all the people in the room looking at her. She hated crowds. Yet meeting Loki's eyes, and seeing there the same emotion that resonated within herself, she knew without even realising it.

"No, there has not." she agreed, not taking her eyes off Loki, their hands tightly bound. Her heart ripped as she took in his tortured expression. Give up his life for other's? Did that mean-? No. Surely no. Loki couldn't die. He couldn't. The thought alone crippled her with grief.

It had taken but days to fall in love with him, but even now, she knew that she could never again be without him. If he laid down his life, what would she do?

"You have confirmed everything I've said." Urd directed her words at Loki again, Darcy not hearing any words that were spoken now, yet the prince's mind had sharpened- he knew this was the way their fates would take them.

"I must leave now, my duty is done. You alone will know when the time comes what your course must be. Choose wisely my prince, there shall be only one opportunity to fulfil the events that are to come." Sister Urd lowered her head once in respect, looked from Loki to Darcy and turned as if to leave, speaking once more.

"Remember Allfather. Prophecies do not fulfil themselves. Your army must play their every hand before the time comes. This war will not be won without losses."

The Allfather looked troubled, worn by the afternoon's events, tired but he nodded, taking in Urd's words deeply, thinking about their true meaning.

"Thank you sister." His voice brought everyone in the hall back to reality, but when all eyes turned away from his, the sister of fate was gone, leaving only questions in her wake.

* * *

**Wow, okay where to start? Probably with sorry- I'm sorry it's been so long for this chapter but I've been staying with my friend, catching up on my neglected social life for the past week, and this chapter has been soo hard to write!**

**Secondly- Thanks so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, they really are wonderful inspiration, please keep them coming! :D**

Also, I really hope I explained this chapter well enough, I had to re-write it so many times, I know it's confusing- please message me with any questions, hopefully I'll clear them up in the next few chapters :D

Lastly, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! I hope you're liking it, please review! Xx


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days, news of the mysterious visitor and her strange news had dissipated into the preparations and worries for the imminent war. What had seemed at the time to be an earth shattering revelation, had turned into but a mere story that was passed between the goddesses and their friends over dinner. The tale had turned into an exciting story that was pushed aside by the reality and brutality that was war. That was, for all but two.

Loki had become brooding, Darcy noticed as they sat in his library (that was rapidly becoming theirs), books and spells set aside they simply sat in silence- her head resting on his shoulder, playing with his pale fingers lazily as sunlight hit their faces.

It wasn't as if he had pulled away from her per-se, but more like he had withdrawn from everyone else. He'd always been wary of crowds even before all the kingdom's eyes seemed to follow them wherever they went- and now, when this new news had been revealed it seemed as though he was going to self-combust every time they walked down a public corridor. Needless to say- it was much easier to think when they were alone.

Darcy was becoming used to every day Asgardian life- once she got passed the strange dialects and clothes. The food, scenery and activities were much better here than on Earth. She couldn't believe that she had made it through all of these years without riding a horse before, now that she had bonded with her beautiful stallion she hated travelling by any other way- even if Loki preferred a more instantaneous form of transport- impatient Prince that he was.

Despite the fact that she was enjoying every day here, and loved every second she spent with her prince- her thoughts were never far from Urd's words. She had played them over and over and over and over in her mind until she could practically recite that day's events inside out. What did Urd mean? She _refused_ to take the fate-spinner's words literally. She couldn't accept that there was even a small chance that Loki would die. He came from the realm _eternal_ for Christ's sake, an _immortal God_ he couldn't die. She didn't think she would be able to live in a world without him, now that he had touched her's as drastically as he had.

She tightened her hand around his to reassure her of his realness, breathing in his scent.

"Stop it." his glass-cutting voice broke the silence, she lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own- her breath hitching at the depth of them.

"Stop what?" her brows pulled close together as she took in his concerned look and felt his cool hand run through her hair, leaning into his touch.

"Thinking." he stated simply and she bit her lip to hide the guilty smile that forced its way onto her face, he grinned with her, bringing his forehead to her own. "I've told you little kitten, prophecies are always very serious and morbid affairs. You can't take them on face value- when the time comes, and I assure you it will- It will probably be a very shallow affair, that will be quickly forgotten in Asgardian history. I will return back to your side and we will forget the whole thing." he pushed her chin up to make her meet his eyes, stomach twisting at seeing the tears that welled up in them. "No darling, no tears." he whispered, he could push aside any inner fears and doubts, could be the strength Darcy needed now as long as he didn't see her that upset on his behalf. It wasn't right.

"No Loki. No, you can't tell me not to worry about you. What if it were me? What if I had been told I had to lay my life on the line? What would you do then?" her eyes burned with white hot emotion and Loki signed, trying his best not to look as cornered as he felt.

"I" he took a breath, his arms embracing her tightly and she clung to him "as I said. You can't take prophesies on face value."

"Stop evading the matter" she dug her elbows into his sides "you can't brush everything away Loki. I thought we were doing this together? I'm every bit as much a part of this as you are- no matter how stubborn you insist on being."

"Darling. The truth is- whatever the outcome, I expect there is no way of changing it. Why sour the time we have together before this war with thoughts of the wretched thing?" his words were soothing, and despite herself, Darcy felt herself relax into him.

"You're right. I just can't shut my thoughts down" she turned once again to lie against his chest, her hair spilling around her face, Loki playing with the falling locks softly.

"How about you tell me of your home then?" he breathed lightly into her ear- she could hear his smile at the change of their topic. Although he had tried to hide it from her, she knew that he tossed Urd's words around every bit as much as she had in his head.

He had felt every possible emotion over the course of the last three days- anger, hurt, grief, sadness, terror at the task that awaited him. No matter how much he hid it from Darcy- he knew the prophesies word's meant what they said. Had he truly been played all this time, just to be a pawn in a game of life and death amongst kingdoms? Yet then there was the joy, the relief, happiness and love at knowing Darcy truly was his other half, his "_soulmate"_, his better half and lover. She had been created simply to complete him, and complete him she had. He knew that without her, he would already have succumbed to many of the dark thoughts that had passed through his mind. Whatever would come, he would face it all for her. To come home to her at the end of it all, and if that was not possible, he would do what had to be done in order for her to have a safe world to live in. Exactly how it had always been planned to be.

"My home? What would you like to know?" the sun was beginning to sink in the sky now, and a pink glow lit up the rich room softly- helping to clear her mind from awful thoughts.

"Well-" he hesitated "I was actually thinking maybe you could show me?" his words made her heart leap and she turned quickly to face him.

"What?" her eyes sparkled with excitement and he grinned at her, running his hands up and down the arms she used to prop herself up with.

"Fancy another magic lesson Miss Lewis?" his grin was catching as for the first time in days, life danced beneath his green eyes. He stood and held one hand out to her, helping her up.

"My prince, I would like nothing more." and for the first time, she was happy to leave their sanctuary and their special place behind. She loved magic she found, it was definitely one of her favourite parts of Loki. Her Loki. She smiled at the thought.

Page Break.

Her old street looked exactly as she remembered, she realised with a pang of her heart. Gods she had missed the familiar sights. The old bar on the corner, the diner next to the hard wear store- the dry heat that lingered into the night, warming the breeze along the dusty street. It smelt like home. Real home, the kind you're always tied to, where the same people who've known you your whole life still run the same shops they did before you even came along. The kind where you still remember your first teacher and could point to the park railings and say "that was where I knocked out my first tooth!" It was the kind of place that you knew you'd always be tied to, no matter how many miles away from it you were.

Loki's fingers entwined with her own and she realised she had frozen to the spot, looking around her in a daze. She coughed, forcing down the overwhelming sense of nostalgia as she pulled on the hand in her own, turning to grin at Loki who observed her silently.

"I know exactly where to go." she started to walk hastily down the street towards the little 24hr café on the corner "come on, I'm hungry." he laughed softly and allowed himself to be pulled along by the shorter woman.

"So this is your Midgard?" he asked looking around at the seemingly ordinary neighbourhood outside the window. His legs were crammed tightly into the small booth, Darcy smiling across from him, her feet in his lap to give him room. Despite the lack of grandeur in the café, and the smell was nothing to rival the kitchens and large expanses of Asgard, Loki couldn't be happier. "I must say, this is a very different version to what I've been accustomed to on my visits here." he smiled as Darcy clucked her tongue.

"Well honey, welcome to the personal tour. You ain't seen nothing yet" she gave him a cheesy thumbs up.

He had often envied the simplicity of Midgard, of it's inhabitants and their lives that seemed so easy compared to his, yet looking at Darcy now, observing his fellow customers, he realised he had always been wrong. Midgard was a place of beauty- simply for it's people. They shared such a bond, even between strangers it was palpable- they all belonged. No man was above another here, no servants bowed, no courtesy was held for but a few. Darcy looked carefree he noticed, she looked beautiful.

"What?" she asked wryly, noticing him staring.

"You" he smiled in reply.

"Shut up." she nudged him lightly with her foot, his eyes turning mock-dark.

"Miss Lewis. Is that any way to address a prince?" he puffed his shoulders out as large as they would go, looking down at her as severely as he could without laughing.

"Oh, we're not in Asgard now _your majesty" _she winked "we're in my kingdom."

He arched one brow before lowering his head.

"My apologies _your majesty. _What would my punishment be for such insubordination?" he winked back and Darcy took a sharp intake of breath but a plump elderly waitress appeared before them before she could reply.

"What can I get for you dears?" she had kind eyes that reminded Darcy of her mother. It was another of the many times she wished her parents were still alive.

She looked across at Loki questioningly, but he returned a blank look, signalling for her to order. She smiled self-satisfied at actually having the upper hand for once.

Without missing a beat, she ordered her usual

"We'll take two of the Calamity Jane Omelettes please, can we change the Swiss for regular cheese on his, and we'll take two flat whites- sugar on the side." She smiled sweetly at the waitress who nodded,

"I get that right away." she placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder, squeezing once before walking off into the swinging door of the kitchen.

"What in Valhalla was that? Did you speak a different language?" she laughed at his dazed expression.

"Just wait and see" she smiled cryptically "this is the best breakfast you'll ever eat."

"Mhmm" Loki looked across at her suspiciously.

The café was filled with chatter as they waited for their food to arrive but as two cups of frothy coffee were placed in front of them, Loki wrinkled his nose- waiting for the waitress to pass out of earshot before asking Darcy,

"What is this?" he sniffed tentatively at the almost bitter smelling drink and Darcy laughed, cuddling her own steamy mug to her chest, breathing lightly.

"It's coffee" she sipper her own, urging him to do the same "I usually have two sugars, but something tells me you're more of an as-it-comes kinda guy. Careful, it's hot."

Loki arced a brow again at how Darcy had adapted her speech to those around her, reminding him again that this was where she grew up- of course she would have colloquial slang- it was amusing to watch, like seeing another small part of her for the first time. He trusted her, sipping tentatively.

She laughed again when his eyebrows rose, his eyes widening,

"I like this" he sounded completely amazed at the fact. "It's very, awakening" he settled on the word.

"Told you." she grinned before drinking herself.

The next battle came when their food arrived. The prince eyed the eggs suspiciously,

"Should it have all those bits in it?" he asked, poking it with his fork.

"Loki! Stop playing with it and eat it! Don't you trust me to not feed you poison, or are you a spoilt Princeypoo?"

"A what?" he just looked at her. She laughed and hid her face in her palms, only making him want to hug her more than he did all of the time.

"Oh I can't believe I just said that. Ignore me. Eat. It's just an omelette, a few eggs, milk etcetera" she stabbed her own with her fork.

This time, all it took was one mouthful before he seemed to practically inhale all but the plate.

"What do you think?" Darcy asked, biting her lip, nudging him with her foot again playfully.

"It shall do" he grinned, taking her hand over the table "It was more than lovely, thank you." Darcy giggled,

"Your welcome, told you omelettes were good." He leant over to kiss her forehead.

"I was referring to my company, but yes, omelettes are very good indeed."

Darcy had to stop herself from climbing into his side of the booth and melting into him in front of everyone from the look he gave her, but she realised how inappropriate that would be, given the fullness of the café. She was saved by the waitress appearing as if on queue.

"Finished?" she asked with her crinkly smile

"Yes thank you" Darcy replied, helping to stack their plates.

"Shall I bring your bill?" The words hit Darcy like bricks. The bill. She hadn't thought abut money after not paying or anything whilst in Asgard. Then a wicked idea passed by her- the God of Mischief was having a bad influence on her.

"My uncle is Mr Hennessey, he said to put everything on his tab and that he'd pick it up- we're only here for the night." she said with ease and the waitresses began to laugh.

"Mr Hennessey's niece? Honey why didn't you say before? I'll put it right on there- you know, one day that man will finally pick up his tab, though perhaps I'm being optimistic" the two woman laughed together- Loki was totally bemused.

"I'll remind him" Darcy assured her before standing to leave, pulling Loki with her "Thanks Molly, goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight dear, give my best to your uncle" Molly the waitress smiled, waving them out.

Darcy pulled Loki swiftly around the corner before stopping and laughing.

"What?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh nothing. But I realised I didn't have any money- so I put the bill on my old math teacher's tab. He's a vile, fat old man- he hated me. I thought I'd repay him for making my life hell for four years." she grinned mischievously. Loki couldn't say he didn't approve. Whoever didn't like Darcy _must_ have been horrible.

"And they say I'm the trickster?" he laughed "You knew the waitress' name" he observed quietly.

"Oh, well this was, kinda, where I grew up" Darcy admitted, looking slightly shy.

"So _that's _why you chose to come here. I had assumed you'd choose to go back to your current home." For some reason, Loki had the distinct feeling that he had said the wrong thing, as Darcy's eyes scanned the floor, their hands linked instinctively.

"When I was taken to Asgard- The night the man came for me- he said that when I left, it would be as if I had never existed." she explained sadly "I couldn't face seeing Jane so soon after- to see her look right through me." she stopped "I guess after being away from this place for so long, it's easier to not be recognised by people. Still, I can't say it wasn't strange. I've known Molly my whole life- I even worked with her for a bit, but to her, I'm just another customer now."

Loki's heart sank,

"Darcy I'm sorry. You should have said- it must have been so hard for you to sit there- you should have told me." he stopped walking, turning her to face him, tilting her chin to look into her eyes.

"No Loki, I'm so happy we came tonight. This has been wonderful, besides" she tapped her temple "I still remember. It's not as if just because people don't recognise me, my memories count for nothing." she smiled a half smile.

"No it's not" he agreed "You are so much stronger than I first believed Miss Lewis. Thank you for showing me your home, when all of _this_ is over- we shall come again, yes?" he asked and she cheered up.

"I liked showing you, but let's not talk about the future tonight. I don't want to think about it." she reached up to kiss him again and he smiled, his eyes sad but understanding.

"Of course love. You know, the way our waitress squeezed your arm- I'm sure she felt something. She just didn't understand why but on some level, she recognised you." Loki pulled Darcy closer.

"You think?" she smiled into his shoulder. Molly had been like a second mother in the months following her parents death, she didn't know what she wouldn't have done if it weren't for the kind lady who set her back on her feet.

"I know so." he breathed, enjoying their closeness and how relaxed they both were away from Asgard.

"You always know exactly what to say." her hold around him tightened and he smiled,

"I love you" he loved saying it out loud- how naturally it sounded in such a humble surrounding, Darcy's home all around them.

"Love you more." she poked his ribs before pulling him along the road again "come on. People will realise we're missing- there's a war on if you didn't know." she winked and they set off back up the street.

"How could I forget?" he replied darkly "and for the record, Miss Lewis- I love _you_ more" he smiled at her giggle as she drew closer to his side, her arm snaking around his waist. _How many times had she dreamt of walking down this very street like she was now? _Next to the man she loved? She supposed she had never really expected it to be like this, for said man to be a God, and to be a stranger in her home, but it was a childhood dream fulfilled none the less and Loki was totally unaware.

"So, why did you leave? This is a- nice town" he grinned, Darcy knew, that to him, her old town was practically a hovel compared to his palace. Still, she was grateful to him for trying.

"I guess I left after my parents died. It's easier to move on from dark patches in your life if you don't have to be around constant reminders" although she still walked next to him, he knew her mind was in another place entirely.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know about your parents. Tell me about them" he squeezed her hand comfortingly- he didn't know how raw her emotions were towards them after all. He knew, from all his years of existence that death was easy to rationalize, yet grief was another thing entirely. Grief was as an irrational emotion as any he could think of.

"Well they died when I was 18, so it was a while ago. I've moved around a lot since then, grew up fast- maybe too fast" she mused "but they were the best people Loki, my mum was so kind and gentle, she gave the best advice and always knew what to say- just like you I guess. My dad was the most intelligent and supportive person you could ever meet, they were both professors. I guess that's why I followed their footpaths into science, just to feel closer to the in some way. They always knew what to do, and my mum cooked the best roast dinners" she added with a grin "I miss them, but I'm not sad. They wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. I hope they'd be proud of me, that's my biggest wish, you would have loved them, I think." her blue eyes met his own, their openness almost stopped Loki's heart and took his breath away all at once.

"Little kitten, of course they would be proud of you- from what you've said, you inherited the very best out of them both. And I know that I'd have loved them, because they gave me you and I'll never owe two people so much ever again." he ran his thumb down her cheek in the familiar way, he guessed it was becoming a habit. Darcy beamed back at him.

"You know- If Urd was right, they didn't exactly give you me, I was adopted after all" she reminded, partly to change the subject and to avoid the tears that Loki's words were forcing to well up in her eyes. His next words backfired completely and tears slipped down her cheeks as he spoke.

"Darcy Lewis, a bloodline may carry genes but it takes far more to pass on virtues. They were every bit as much your parents than if they had birthed you, for through you- they live on. Their beautiful, wonderful daughter. They would indeed be proud. Shhh." he smiled and wiped the tears away "no tears."

"No Loki, I'm not sad. I'm crying because that's so beautiful- No ones ever said anything like that to me before. I love you, you know that?" she pinched him lightly in the arm and he pulled her hair softly.

"You know, I didn't. But thanks for letting me know" he winked down at her and she glared back, eyes twinkling with humour. "I love you too." he whispered into her hair.

"I know" she sighed. For the first time in years, she had found her family again- in the dark haired, trickster prince of mischief.

And for the moment, all of the dark thoughts that had haunted him for the past few days seemed to fade away. In that moment, he walked with Darcy- to the whole world, just another two people very visibly in love. Two halves of a very solid whole.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I guess this chapter was a bit lighter than the rest- I figured you all needed a break from prophecies and doom and war and gloom. I didn't mean for it to be so long, but man those two can talk! They just sort of take over my mind and write for me. Blame Lorcy for the six page epic! ;D**

**I hope you like it, and got some more background into Darcy's character.**

**Back to Asgard next time folks! Please review, they really inspire me... Thanks to you all for sticking with me, for reading, following and reviewing, I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

The imminent war in Asgard had somewhat accelerated the usual course and formalities of Asgardian- let alone royal- weddings. Thor and Sif had decided that neither could go happily into the battle not knowing that they were forever linked to the other in some way, so the ceremony had been pushed forward in a hurry to the week after Urd's visit.

Despite the Aesir's wishes for pomp and ceremony, the two warriors were surprisingly humble in their plans for their wedding. Unlike Thor's usual outlandish bravado, it had surprised Loki to find he didn't want a large, fussy affair. He knew, of course that Sif's style would always rather a small ceremony, and by relation- it should have occurred to him that Thor would want the same.

However, the pair couldn't have it all their way. As prince and Goddess of Asgard, their imminent union called for a relatively large scale event, many of the Aesir had waited centuries for this marriage and were unwilling to let it pass without a proper celebration and public blessing. Therefore, while they got their way with the style and date of the event, it would still be very public and would take place in the same hall that all upper-class Aesir had been wed in for millennia.

"Brother, I see no reason for your sudden public meekness now. After all, you have been no shrinking violet thus far, why not make the most of finally having Sif declared as your own for eternity?" Loki asked Thor, lounging over the chaise as both himself and the groom-to-be were being fitted for their wedding outfits.

"Loki you know why. I do not see the need for such measures with this war on the horizon. Asgard would be much better off investing it's time elsewhere. Besides, the Lady Sif would feel much more comfortable away from such crowds."

"Oh Thor, you miss the point entirely. It is _because_ of the war that such importance is being made of your wedding. Asgard needs some hope at this time, your and Sif's union provides just this. As for the Lady Sif, she has grown up in court as have we. As a high goddess, warrior and esteemed member of the inner circle of the Aesir, she knows what it is to be a figurehead and have crowds look upon her. You underestimate her brother, don't think Sif to be such a shy daisy. There is far too much fire in her for that." Loki laughed- he didn't think there could be another female in the nine realms that could match Thor as well as Sif- or stick up for herself against him as well as the warrior did.

He looked up to see Thor grinning down at him.

"And when did you become such an expert in affairs of this nature?" he poked the younger's arm jokingly. "Is Miss Lewis having such an affect on the Silvertounge himself?" his booming laugh merely grew as Loki flustered and shook his hand off.

"I was merely trying to help brother. There was no true insight, I was purely pointing out facts." he stated bluntly- he hated Thor treating him like the little brother he was- it was time Thor stopped viewing him as an adolescent school boy.

"Loki!" Thor slapped his brother's shoulder affectionately "I meant no ill by my words. I thank you, truly for your advice, you are of course, right. I was merely saying how nice it was to have you speak so openly. It's been many years since we've spoken like this." he took a seat next to Loki, knocking the princes legs onto the floor to make room.

"I never said it, but I'm glad yourself and Sif finally admitted your feelings" Loki grinned and Thor smiled warmly back "your wistful glances at each other were becoming sick-making." he stifled another laugh as the elder blushed furiously- the seamstress attending to Thor's jacket on he far side of the room giggled into the heavy red material. Both his and Thor's outfits were to be modeled on their usual full regalia armor, but in line with the engaged couples wishes, they were to look much more casual and "less brutish" were Sif's exact words. Of course, these days there was no time to cast away their armor totally, but it wasn't every day that you got married.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." he replied, but the blonde couldn't hide the smile that forced it's way onto his face. Loki nudged Thor lightly, sitting up.

"No, of course not." a pause of silence was cast on the room as the brothers looked around them in thought, the light atmosphere becoming heavy without either acknowledging the shift.

"Are you nervous?" Loki finally mumbled, keeping out of earshot of the seamstress. Thor's laugher once again boomed, yet lacking some if its luster from earlier. "The war I mean."

"Brother! Me, nervous? Of course not." he paused "-are you?" their eyes met, seeing the others true feelings, their hopes and fears pushed back into the darkest parts of their minds. They couldn't afford to think negatively, or selfishly enough to become worried for themselves when they were to lead Asgard through this.

"Of course not!" Loki replied, Thor nodding in a silent truce. They both understood- they had been brothers too long not to, but neither vocalized, instead half smiling and nodding before shifting and pushing the subject back to the recesses of their subconscious.

"You shouldn't be so morose Brother. You are to be married to a beautiful, strong woman. Be happy!" they were both glad for the change of topic, Thor grinned, and- _was that a blush from the God of Thunder?_

"Happy is not near a strong enough word Loki. As you well know" the ender winked before beginning to undress, now that their outfits had been sized, tacked and marked for the final alterations.

"If you are referring-" the younger began in protest.

"I **am** referring Loki. Perhaps you aren't as quick as I thought you to be" he paused, eyes glinting wickedly "or perhaps it is that you like me spelling it out."

It was the younger's turn to blush now "perhaps I do. That was, if I knew what you were referring to" he carried on the game, loving the chance to finally have a mutual convocation with his brother on the subject. It wasn't his fault if he was disinterested in the females of Asgard, despite their beauty.

"Oh very well. It's no secret, your relationship with Miss Lewis I mean. All those hours you steal away together only serves to fuel the rumors, not quash them as you seek. Out of sight, definitely not out of mind. Why you are in love Loki!" Thor slapped the smaller on the shoulder again, Loki ignoring the flutter of thrill that ran through him at the words "Odin knows, I never thought I'd see the day."

Loki straightened to his full height in front of Thor "The great Thor listens to gossip? And is it so bewildering that I might have found a match?" his eyes widened in mock outrage.

"Gossip? I have seen it with my own eyes. It is clear for everyone to see Loki, elusive you may be, but in plain sight, subtle is one thing you both are not. By the realms, I don't know why, but everyone can see how strongly you feel for one another. Even before the prophesy confirmed our thoughts." _There was that damn prophesy rearing its lurking head again_ thought Loki distractedly.

"I neither confirm nor deny" Loki replied aloofly before lowing his head and murmuring with a rare genuine smile "Is it truly that obvious?" to which Thor slung a broad arm around the younger and the seamstress smiled softly into the garments she was fixing. The word _soulmates_ rang through the minds of all present without any speaking aloud.

Selena had been seamstress to the princes for as long as they had needed clothes and to see both of her boys happy was something that at times had seemed doubtful even to her. Still, she stood and watched from the sidelines- it would be improper for her to address the brother's openly, despite how closely she held them in her own affections.

"Even Volstagg passed comment" the blond laughed "very obvious and very good to see. I am happy for you- even though there is a slight shadow over it all."

Loki's eyes looked towards the floor,

"As am I for you. Thor?" he looked into his big brother's eyes, needing his advice for the first time since childhood, that took Thor aback slightly, although he recovered well.

"Yes?" it wasn't often that Loki consulted him for advice.

"Do you believe what Urd said? No, I mean- do you believe she spoke literally?" despite the insecurity of his words, Loki looked just as strong and regal as he did at all times. Thor admired his brother's inner strength; it often went unnoticed, but was always present throughout their lives. Thor took a deep breath before speaking truthfully, Loki deserved that.

"I think" he paused "there is a chance she did. I hate the thought more than all others, to imagine you in such a situation and I pray the day never comes. I wish it could be me, not you." he gripped Loki's arm firmly and the younger nodded once.

"I thought as much. No Thor, I am glad it is to be me. One of us has to do _something_ to make mother and father proud, Valhalla knows it wont be _you_" he winked and they both laughed.

"I mean it Loki. Don't be so flippant to broach such a subject so easily, we don't speak for you alone now when we talk of your future. There is another that your actions impact upon, as does mine upon Sif. I hope the time never comes, but if it does- I will be by your side. You'll never be alone." the younger smiled thankfully.

"Speak nothing of the subject to Darcy. I have convinced her Urd's words were more theoretical although I know she still worries. She worries far too much- the strange, infuriating woman that she is. Overly male in her frankness of speech, yet overly female in her feelings and worries. She is to be the death of me I fear." Thor laughed loudly.

"Welcome to women! Fun, isn't it?" he winked and Loki grimaced "And it never gets any better, I assure you. It was kind of you not to speak the truth to her on this detail Loki, but she _will _worry. Would you not if the roles were reversed?"

Loki looked downwards, laughing humorlessly. "Darcy said as much. Thank you Thor, for everything." they shared one last smile before Loki turned to leave. So like Loki to leave after their deep convocation.

"Anytime." he called to the younger's retreating form.

Thor sighed; he wished with all his heart Urd had never spoken. To leave Loki and Darcy to their deserved happiness- Loki had been alone far too long. He wished this war was not around the corner. He wished he could shield his younger brother from it all. He wished he could be left to marry the woman he loved in peace.

However, this week was not turning out to be one of those weeks. They would have to do what they could with the hand they were given- a bleak as it looked.

He wasn't giving up hope just yet. Smiling, he thanked Selena the seamstress before leaving himself.

He had just three days until his wedding; the thought cheered him endlessly. He remembered that without Darcy Lewis he would probably still be hiding his feelings like an embarrassed child. Perhaps it was not just Loki who had something to love Darcy for. It just re-alliterated Thor's feelings that she belonged here every bit as much as any Aesir. Thor turned the corner at the last minute, in the opposite direction to him chambers.

He wanted to see Sif- she always knew what to do.

* * *

**Hey! So this was just a filler chapter (another, I know, I'm sorry), I wanted to show the dynamics of Thor and Loki's relationship as brothers before the story continues. I also wanted to get in other character's thoughts because Darcy and Loki insist on being so soppy and lovey towards each other all the time hehe.**

**Pleaaaase review, and thank you to everyone who had reviewed, read and followd so far- your support is overwhelming! I love you all :D**

**Wedding bells next chapter... Woo! **


	15. Chapter 15

Thor found Sif in the training halls. He paused for a moment at the door, she hadn't noticed him enter yet because she was sparing with Hogan at the time.

Thor loved watching her fight. Aside from their moments alone, it was his favourite way to see her simply be _her. _For although she was so much more than just a warrior, it was her struggle to become accepted as a fighter, her skill as a sword smith and bird like movements that made up the majority of the beautiful woman he loved. She had saved his life more times than it was noble for a prince to admit yet never had she asked for recognition, never glanced at him for a second to gain thanks- not that he didn't give it. She was everything that embodied a warrior, kind, fierce, strong, true and he loved it. _He loved her._

He had planned on asking what she thought about Loki, but seeing her fight- decided against it. She looked happy and carefree and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her afternoon with morose, morbid thoughts. Even by just seeing her fight, he had gotten everything he had come to do. He wanted grounding, to get his bearings in the world when everything was so chaotic and up in the air. Without even speaking to her, he was reassured that some things would never change- Sif would always be Sif, and she would always be a part of him.

Besides, it wasn't as if Loki was her favourite person at the best of times- maybe she wasn't the best person to consult on the topic of his mortality. Not if he wanted reassurance anyway. Beautiful and strong she might be- but cross Sif once and regret it for the rest of your life. Loki had learnt that the hard way and had deserved it. Thor had to agree with his brother however, perhaps 400 years was _slightly_ too long to hold a grudge, but he wasn't about to question Sif on the matter. Not if he still wanted his neither regions for the duration of his matrimony.

Silently, Thor smiled and turned away from the halls. There would be plenty of time to talk after their wedding. For the time being, Thor figured they all needed their own space- there would be time enough with this imminent war to spend more than enough time with each other, time enough to talk then.

* * *

Bells pealed throughout the whole of Asgard on the morning of the wedding. The sun shone from dawn and the roads were full of bustle and excitedly chattering crowds- today was the day they had been waiting for since the pair were but babes. They had finally come full circle and it was yet another mile-stone on the Prince they had watched grow into a man's ascent to the throne.

Loki smiled as Darcy paced back and forth her room, hands in her hair, beside herself, watching on from the bed.

"I know Loki but which _one?_" she demanded for the tenth time since he had knocked on her door to walk her to the ceremony, finding her in nothing but her underclothes and untamed hair springing out at angles- she still looked beautiful.

The prince rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed,

"I like them both love, but perhaps the blue one- to go with your eyes." he supplied a solution. Why the choice between silver and blue was _such_ an ordeal, he had no idea, but it was funny to watch the charming woman pace, shaking her head and mumbling to herself. "Darcy, if you didn't refuse the help of lady's maids, we wouldn't have this problem, nor would we still be here with only half an hour to go."

He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

Darcy rounded on him "are you trying to tell me I shouldn't care about how I look? You might not care if I walk round like a tramp, but I do Loki. This is your brother's wedding for God's sake. I can't not look the part, or roll up as if I don't care."

The prince backtracked rapidly.

"Darcy- Darcy you know I didn't mean that. Of course I want you to look beautiful, but kitten you will look beautiful in either. Don't think you need to be so, so, on show all of the time. Everyone loves you Darcy, no matter if you wear silver or blue. But _please_ choose?"

Darcy smiled, apparently pleased with his response before clucking her tongue and running her hands over the deep, rich fabric of the blue off shoulder gown that just brushed the ground as she walked.

"Well you only had to ask" she grinned "will you help with my buttons?" she asked over her shoulder while smoothing down her front and nodding in approval.

"There" Loki whispered, kissing her neck lightly, looking over her shoulder into her eyes in the mirror "beautiful."

Darcy blushed, running her hand through her hair which she had decided to leave loose, as for once it had decided to fall in neat curls down her shoulders and back. "You don't look so bad yourself" they both smiled at her repetition of the words she spoke the first time Loki had arrived outside her door to take her to dinner.

"Come on, we should go" he reminded them both before turning and kissing her softly, her arms winding around his waist instinctively.

"we _should_" she agreed as his lips travelled down her neck again. _Yet she just couldn't bring herself to stop him long enough to leave._

"We should," he agreed seriously, still not ceasing his assault on her senses. Chuckling darkly at the small sigh that left her reddened lips.

"Loki" she breathed, half with warning half with encouragement. It was a hard call to decide between which urge was stronger.

The prince seemed to decide for her, happy with the state he had gotten her in he straightened up, pulled down on his jacket and offered her his arm, smirking slightly. _Oh he knew exactly what he was doing_ Darcy thought resignedly.

"This isn't over." she assured him before taking his arm and walking from the room.

"Oh I sincerely hope not" he mumbled darkly under his breath. Darcy grinned.

* * *

Golden drapes lined the high ceilings and windows of the ceremonial hall. Rows of cream seats, decorated with golden Asgardian flowers- that reminded Darcy of Geraniums- were filled with excited Gods and Goddesses, all dressed in beautiful flowing gowns, gorgeous suits and lovingly polished armour.

Darcy watched on from her own seat, next to the warriors three who beamed with pride at seeing their closest friend stand at the head of the isle next to Loki, waiting for the music to swell and for the Lady Sif to enter.

She watched on as Loki laughed alongside Thor, seeing things nobody else did, like how the younger prince's eyes would flash back to their parents every few minutes to check for their approval on the events or how he would pinch the inside of his palm to distract him from the large crowd. She smiled as his eyes met her own, waving subtly and lowering her head a fraction _you can do this_ it told him and he returned the silent gesture and looked back at his brother who visibly in took breath as music filled the hall.

Gasps were heard as three little bridesmaids, in cream and gold each carrying a small, matching bouquet of flowers in their tiny hands lead Sif into view.

The warrior Goddess looked more beautiful than Darcy could ever have imagined.

She wore a cream white lace dress, her translucent sleeves flowing down her elegant arms to her wrists, her bodice a corset of thin leather, golden plates lining her middle like whale bone, all trailing down to meet in one "V" between her hips. From her waist, the lace, lined with heavy cream flared ever so slightly before falling like a waterfall the floor. Darcy noticed with amusement that barely visible beneath the hem of her dress, were Sif's boots- perhaps not everything had changed about the warrior then.

Sif's smile was like a ray of sunshine, framed by a flowing cascade of brunette hair that caught the light beautifully. She seemed to float down the centre of the room, un-phased by the mass of onlookers- her eyes trained solely on the back of Thor's golden head intently.

Darcy saw Thor mumble something to Loki, who turned slightly to catch the first glimpse of the bride and his face split into a smile that took Darcy's breath away. She saw him mumble only one word in response at the sight of the Goddess who had been an almost sister-like figure to him his whole life.

_Beautiful._

As Sif reached Thor, and he turned to see her for the firs time, the look they shared melted the heart of anyone left not crying by this point and Darcy felt her eyes become watery as Loki squeezed Thor's shoulder once before retreating to stand by his mother's side and Odin stood forward to face the couple- for once, his usual grim features upturned into a beaming smile.

She saw the blonde whisper something into the bride's ear who took his hand in response, the pair looking happier than the brunette had ever thought she had seen anybody.

As the music died down, the crowd settled to listen to the words of the Allfather, Darcy glanced once more at Loki, whose eyes flickered to meet her own briefly, smiling subtly.

As Asgard silenced and a thousand onlookers held their breath, the Prince of Thunder married the Warrior Goddess of the earth and for one blissful moment, no plans for war were drawn, no brows furrowed in worry and everything seemed perfect.

* * *

The feast that followed the wedding out shadowed all that had ever taken place in Asgard. Golden tables flowed with luxurious cloth, platters of food and wine as the people sat around them laughed and joked into the night in celebration. The dance floor in the centre of the room housed spinning couples, gowns floating as arms span and feet moved in time with the band playing un-relentlessly upbeat music.

Speeches done and meals consumed, the royal table lounged, talking comfortably about the day and of events passed. Darcy listened with eagerness, laughing a the tales of Thor and Loki's schemes as children. It transpired, that before the two had grown into men, they had been inseparable- both as bad as each other, and determined to lead the other into fun and mischief.

"Oh! And the one time, do you remember-?" Frigga began, laughing and placing a hand on Sif's shoulder, her rosy cheeks mirroring that of the younger woman's as she too began to laugh at the memory.

"Oh yes, yes! Do tell Darcy!" Sif replied and Darcy noticed how Thor glanced at Loki, shifting. This would be good.

"Mother, I hardly think-" Loki began warily.

"Oh hush. You need not be shy now, it happened so long ago!" Frigga retorted before leaning in to begin the tale.

"Yes, and I believe it should stay in the past." Loki grumbled futilely as Frigga rolled her eyes humorously, making Darcy laugh and take Loki's hand in her own.

"Well I _have_ to know now!" she urged.

"Well" began Frigga "when Thor and Loki were children, they decided to see how far they could get- shielded by Loki's magic- past Hemidal into another world. So together, invisible to any eye, they snuck past the gate keeper and waited for some Aesir to open the Bifrost and then sneak away. Oh yes, they were very pleased with themselves" she paused to laugh as Thor and Loki blushed, knowing the next part of the story. "But little did they know, Hemidal knew they were there the whole time, and so opened the Bifrost to Vanaheim. In they both jumped and next thing-" she fought laughter as Sif and Odin began to laugh quietly, Darcy herself giggling, guessing at what was to come "next thing, they both found themselves swimming in the icy waters of Vanaheim."

"No!" Darcy howled between giggles.

"Oh yes, and they were bobbing around like fish until Hemidal brought them back, feeling very sorry for themselves at their misadventures"

The table sank into a fit of laughter as a servant refilled their already drained-too-many-times wine glasses.

"Well they never tried to sneak away again." Sif winked at her husband.

"For what it was worth- I blame Loki. It was his idea" mumbled Thor, slapping his brother on the shoulder fondly and they both grinned at each other sideways.

"Oh, was it mine brother? I seem to remember you were the great architect of the plan." the younger challenged and Darcy's hand tightened around his own.

"It was foolproof" Thor retorted, grinning "Foolproof if your magic had worked properly."

The sibling rivalry was tangible between the pair.

"Even my magic could never have hidden your flailing arms and mouth as is gasped for air like a big fish." it seemed it was an old convocation in the royal household.

"My arms do not flail! I was merely shocked by the coldness of the seas is all." he assured all sat around the table.

"Yes it was freezing. Most children get shouted at, why we got plunged into icy water is still beyond me" Loki looked at Frigga deadpan.

"Most children aren't princes who should know better" she returned his conspiratory stare.

"Well it's what you get for sneaking away." Darcy nudged him softly and her eyes met his own as he looked at her humourlessly, only making the people sat around the table laugh more.

"Not you too."

* * *

Then the dancing had begun. Darcy danced with Thor, with Volstagg, Fandral and even Sif, Thor with Loki, Loki with Sif and Frigga who danced with both of her sons, Odin _and _any un-expecting male to cross her path. Although Darcy's favourite dance of the night was as Loki span her elegantly around the floor in his arms- she would never have believed he was such a good dancer, he even made her look as if she were dancing effortlessly (which was **not** an easy job to do).

"You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear as they changed directions unexpectedly and Darcy couldn't tell if it were the dancing, the wine or his silky voice that had her head spinning and her heart jumping in her chest. She doubted she would ever get use to him saying that to her.

"You did so well today" she replied "In front of everyone. I didn't want to say at dinner, and we haven't had time alone all day."

Loki seemed to relax against her "Thank you" he smiled, the hand on her back tightening "although, it helped that not many eyes were falling on me."

Darcy glanced back at Thor and Sif, who were sat in a corner having stolen a few minutes away from thanking and smiling and chatting to their guests.

"They look so happy" Darcy acknowledged fondly.

"They do" Loki agreed and she missed his brow furrowing in thought as her head rested on his shoulder as they danced. "Do you think that could ever be us one day?" he asked hesitantly after many minutes.

Darcy almost tripped had Loki not been supporting her. Her mind span and her heart rate doubled.

"Do you mean-" she began, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I mean-" he stammered quietly "Not that- Well-" he was silenced as Darcy crushed his lips with her own.

"Well I expect a better proposal when we _do!" _she winked as his expression turned from embarrassment to shock to joy.

"You mean- you truly would like to?" he beamed down at her.

"Of course I would!- Are you trying to chain me to a kitchen sink Mr Odinson?" Loki looked blank at her reference, earning a laugh from the smaller woman.

"Definitely not Miss Lewis. I could think of far better places to chain you." he stared ahead with only a slight hint of a grin at his lips.

"Loki!" Darcy hissed in shock, looking around to see if anyone had heard, which they hadn't. She tried to ignore the familiar flare of desire that rose inside her at his words. "Behave!"

He looked at her innocently "Darcy! Your human mind is truly filthy." he reprimanded with a look that said he meant exactly what she thought he had.

But before she could reply, her attention was turned to the head of the hall, where the large oak doors had swung open with a loud bang, the band cutting off mid-song as a alarmed guard stood in the doorway- bracing himself as quietness enveloped the room and all eyes turned to him. His own gaze addressing Odin directly- something not seen as an every day occurrence in the court.

Something was wrong.

"Your majesty, forgive me but we have received word from the northern guards. Nidavellir's army has changed course. They attack at first light, one day from now."

The silence was broken by a thousand gasps at the guards words and suddenly, it seemed as if the solid arms around her were the only things tying Darcy to the ground, her mind reeled in shock.

The room span into animation around her, glasses set aide as warriors jumped into action.

No longer a word spread by the tongues of the fearful. They were at war, and it was very much real.

She felt Loki's smooth hand tug at her own and followed without protest as the ghosts of her every nightmare danced through her mind at what was to follow from the guard's words.

* * *

**Dum dum duuuuum! So here it begins!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in uploading, I'm a bad, bad writer but my reasons are the same as for the past few chapters. I think I'll be uploading of weekends now, because of life getting in the way of everything. Grrr.**

**Again A HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed, alerted and reviewed, you are all AWESOME!**

**Please please review, it's so helpful to get feedback ( this fic is officially twice as long as any I've ever written) and I'm enjoying writing this story soo much.**

**In other news, who's watching the Olympics? I've got tickets for the Athletics Thursday and I'm soooo excited! Eeek.**

**So, until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one, Alexinie xx**


	16. Chapter 16

As the door closed, leaving behind it nothing but darkness, silence and uncertainty Darcy felt a single tear slide silently down her cheek. It was the first she had allowed herself since the evening of Thor and Sif's wedding and God knows so much had happened between the two points, she deserved a cry.

* * *

The night of the wedding, Loki hadn't slept. This she knew, because she spent the night in his bed alone- waiting for him when he arrived the next day, near exhausted, still refusing to rest. It seemed that although his allegiances to his duties as a prince were half-hearted at the best of times, when he was really needed, the prince performed above and beyond.

That night had given her time, time to think, decide- time to come to the conclusion she had reached. She couldn't wait around while Thor, Sif, Loki and the Aesir army fought the imminent war. She couldn't drift around the palace like the beautiful goddesses, making her own contributions. Neither of these were an option to her, so Darcy did the one thing she had always been good at. She rationalized.

There was no time now to worry over Urd's words. There were many more threats to all of their lives, much more pressing that some words told by a prophesier centuries ago. She couldn't fight, so protecting Loki physically was out of the picture (she doubted he would need protection anyway) She didn't have the status in Asgard to help behind the scenes. Her only option was to remove herself from the picture, for Loki to be able to focus totally on his battles, not to spend time worrying about her.

How she could do it however, was where her plans had run dry.

"Are you okay?" Loki whispered, his arms wrapping around her strongly. They both relaxed at the contact they couldn't seek in public, for both their inhibitions.

"Are you?" she replied with a laugh, meeting his eyes and seeing herself reflected in them.

"With the battle plans yes." he murmured seriously "with us, no."

Darcy sighed, she had been expecting this. The convocation they had both put off since Urd's visit.

"Tell me" she coaxed, running her hand down his cheek lightly.

"We have so much to do, to say. So many years to fill and time to spend yet I feel like they are being stolen from us" he shook his head and closed his eyes "it's hard for me to say, going against all I've been taught, but it's so unfair. Why us? Why couldn't we meet like Thor and Sif? Allowed to be together without the pressure of the Norns over our heads?" it seemed that once he had began speaking, he wouldn't stop so Darcy listened until he spoke himself hoarse and held him as close as their bodies would allow. "I wish we weren't us. No. I wish I wasn't me. If I weren't, I'd have no allegiance to this war, or even to Asgard. We could run away." he smiled devilishly at the thought "let's do it. Let's run away."

They lay in bed now, limbs entwined knowing without either acknowledging that Loki's words weren't serious. His loyalty to Asgard was stronger than many realised, and the pride he held in his status was fierce. Still, it was nice words to hear.

"Yes." she smiled as the morning light brightened around them "where would we go?"

"Vanaheim." he continued their game with a grin. "the realm of magic, away from Asgard and Midgard."

"We could start again" she cut in.

"Forget everyone." he finished and they lay still in the quiet of the dawn.

It was minutes before either spoke "except we can't, and we won't" Darcy reminded softly, bringing them reluctantly back into the reality of the convocation neither enjoyed. The future.

"No" he agreed "so what _will_ we do?" he rolled onto his back, tracing patterns into the ceiling with his eyes.

"We do what we have to." she faced him on her side, taking his hand in her own, running the tip of her finger down his.

She didn't like it. Of course she didn't, but the hours she had spent thinking had rationalised her feelings. The truth was, there would come a time that Loki would decide the fate of the war by gambling with his own. That was a fact, it was unchangeable.

What she hadn't come to a conclusion on however, was the part Darcy herself was to play in their joint fates.

As Loki looked deeply into her blue eyes, shock ran though him bone deep.

"You honestly don't know, do you?" he asked incredulously.

"Know what?" Darcy replied hesitantly.

"That you changed everything."

His words rang through the room in the seconds that followed.

"I don't- changed what?" Darcy finally spoke.

The prince laughed softly at her total overlook of the truth.

"Darcy." he breathed, cupping her cheek "Love. Do you think that without you, I would every be able to do what I have to? The council are often self indulged and over important, but they weren't wrong when they doubted my loyalties to one side. Before you, self preservation was my first rule- I'm not saying I would ever join Nidavellir's army, but I would probably distance myself from Asgard's- find a way to work behind the scenes, off the battlefield." he looked shamed at the revelations "The Norns knew that, I'm sure of it. When the first prophesy was told, they knew I would never be able to fulfil it- my nature would never allow it."

Darcy didn't understand the point the was making. Did he really believe himself to be so shallow and cowardly? She could tell him right there, she knew the exact opposite.

Would a shallow man take in a stranger and help them? Would a coward take the greatest leap of fate and give his heart up to a girl he knew nothing about? But then he was speaking again.

"They knew it, and so created a remedy. Don't you see? If I couldn't do it for myself, for my people, my brother- I would do it a thousand times over, through the worst pain, in a heartbeat for you."

Realisation of what he was saying sank in for a moment. Darcy's mind whirling, Loki slightly shocked he had opened up to anyone, even Darcy, enough to spill out his deepest truths.

"But why?" Loki let out an exasperated sigh at her question, gripping her head between his palms firmly.

"Because you are everything now." he answered as if it were the most obvious truth "because the Norns knew that I needed something to fight for when you were brought to life. If I thought, even for a second, that you were in danger- I would offer myself up without a thought. You are in danger Darcy, and I will search out any way to take you out of it. You changed everything because nothing as about me anymore."

No. Darcy wanted to scream. No. No. She wanted to clamp her hand over his lips, take back everything that he had just said and forget all that she had heard. She wanted to take time back and freeze the moment so they could never hear Urd's words. Back to a time where they sat up late, trading secrts and asking questions, learning about each other. Was it possible that that was only mere weeks ago? She wished they never found out they were part of a bigger plan, yet that was never going to be possible. She wanted to cry, to thrash, to kiss the man next to her into silence. To let the world fall away.

Didn't he know that every word he said was reflected in her own feelings? To think of a world without him now was unbearably painful.

She wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he was stupid but instead when she spoke, it was the total opposite.

"The Saviour and his Star Child. They had us sewn up from the start, didn't they?" she laughed humourlessly.

"They did." he agreed, pulling her down towards him again so she missed the mischievous grin that curved onto his face "But they didn't bet on one thing."

"What?" Darcy asked, not missing the glint of home in his words.

"They created a Saviour and a Star Child, not the Prince of Mischief and his wicked lost kitten. They want my life, but I think there is another way. What if Hreidamar had a change of heart? Darcy, I want you safe, but I want to be there next to you. I think the Norns know that, too. I, for one am not ready to be a puppet just yet."

His words created her greatest smile of the night "do you mean, you think the Norns have their own agenda?" If what he was saying was true, perhaps, perhaps, they had the smallest chance of winning this war- of both surviving.

"I'm just saying, don't give up on me yet little kitten." and when he winked, Darcy allowed herself to hope, to imagine a chance that everything would be okay.

"Never." their hands entwined as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

Loki knew, that until his heart stopped beating he would never surrender to cutting his time with Darcy short.

* * *

As the tears began to fall fast now, it was all Darcy could do to keep walking. Down the quiet golden corridors, away from her room and to the dining hall, her journey was taken alone- just as she was now. Alone, left to her fears.

She had pulled herself together by the time she entered the hall, the sight that met her was surreal.

The rows of tables were the same, the food the norm and the chatter familiar but the sight was off. Not a male head could be seen in sight and instead, Darcy slotted into the rows of Goddesses picking at their food unenthusiastically. She fit in here, seeing her own daemons run in the eyes of her company. Strangely enough, she felt comforted. Here, she wasn't alone.

Here, everyone knew what it felt like to watch someone leave for war.

It had been hours since the Aesir army had left and they could but wait for the first news to reach them from the field. It was a tense meal time.

* * *

At breakfast, Darcy and Loki had listened to Thor's final run through of plans. Nidavellir had planned an attack for the following morning, but the Aesir planned to catch them out before then and would meet them on the outskirts of the realm, keeping the fight as far away from the heart of the city as possible.

Their personal problems aside, the couple had to think of the bigger picture. There was a war to win, not just two lives to save.

"If we meet them in the south, with smaller, specialised groups taking the west and the east, they will be trapped at the southern edge of the city hampering their attempts to crack the city walls." Thor spoke, his hands animating his words as Sif, Darcy, Loki and the Warriors three listened intently, nodding. "We know the terrain, which gives us the upper hand. We have the edge of being able to defend from inside the walls if necessary" he gave a beaming smile "With each of us leading a small troop, matched closely to our own skills, I see no area in which we are open to defeat."

"Careful" Sif cautioned "don't play down their advantage of magic. We need to factor in the chance that they break through out first wave of defence."

"Sif's right" Loki spoke up, causing the female warriors brows to raise- it wasn't often the two sided together against her husband. "their attack, whist pre-empted is totally unpredictable. They could multiply, become invisible, throw fire or worse. We need to cover all possibilities."

Darcy let her eyes wander the room as the convocation continued, mind numbingly covering the same bases at least three times over before a decision was finally made on each point.

It was concluded that while the three group strategy was the best in terms of strategy, Loki would create a force field barrier in front of the main group for defence, whilst they assessed the extent of Nidavellir's magic.

"It's alright" Loki assured her later, as they walked in the grounds of the palace. "Although I'm alone in my role, my placement makes me the least susceptible to attack."

Darcy gave a weak half-smile "So another persona will be. Someone else's brother, son, lover will be hurt- possibly killed and we have to sit around and wait for news like hens in a coup. I'm a 21st century woman Loki. I don't do well sitting around and waiting."

Loki laughed softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders,

"It is a war Darcy, how do Midgardians say, 'you don' get an omelette without cracking some eggs?'" they both smiled as a memory surfaced of Molly's diner "We should get back now. We're leaving before nightfall Miss 21st century, better learn fast how to sit and wait." he winked at her annoyance, watching as her face became worried.

"Before nightfall? That's not very long."

"If it were tomorrow, or the next day, it would still come. There's no use delaying the inevitable love, no mater how much we want to."

Something about the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled, and the way he kissed her with such passion, not a small, quick brush of the lips made her want to cry and yet steeled her at the same time.

"I love you" she whispered into his collar, for only him to hear.

"I love you" he replied, just as quietly and with one last, brief kiss, their moment of solitude before the storm was over.

They rejoined Thor and the others in the training halls where the Golden God was making the final plans and directing his army where he wanted them to assemble, making the most of each person's skill set. Darcy was amazed at the practiced dance of the army falling into positions.

When the time came for them to leave, Darcy looked into the eyes of her Magic Prince and smiled. They had said their goodbyes, there was no kiss, no tears but they simply wrapped their arms around each other for a moment, whispered words quickly and then they were gone.

* * *

The brunette was halfway through her food when she felt someone come up behind her, taking the seat next to her.

"It never gets any easier, no matter how many times you watch them leave" Darcy turned incredulously to look into the eyes of Frigga, her own warm eyes slightly red around the edges- visible only at their close proximity.

"I can imagine" she replied with a knowing smile- in this, Frigga and herself were equals, they understood each other perfectly.

"You learn, to busy yourself and not to think about them, of what they could be doing. Yet the first night is always the worst." the queen looked ahead of her at an invisible scene, no doubt imagining her husband and sons fighting an unknown enemy miles away from her protection. Both women shuddered involuntarily.

"I hope so, because this feels pretty bad." that made them smile.

"Oh Darcy" she felt Frigga's warm hand envelope her own gently "I've learnt to trust my sons to look after themselves when it comes to things like this. They're actually quite good at what they do, you know. Besides, you've given Loki something I will forever be in debt to you for- you've given him something to live _for_."

The queen smiled once more, patting Darcy's cheek before silently retracing her steps out of the hall.

* * *

That night, it wasn't the many words she had shared with her lover but the simple words of the Queen that ran though her mind as she lay restlessly in Loki's sheets. Oh warm eyes and soft, motherly hands and words spoken almost like a prayer, bringing them both hope.

_You've given him something to live for._

The brunette fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of an ending where Loki _does live for her._

* * *

**_Yay, Nay? Please review!_**

Woo chapter 16 already! I hope this worked, it's the 1st time I've tried putting in flashbacks, so I hope it isn't too disjointed but I wanted to get lots of things in.

**_Thanks Sooo much to everone who has Alerted and Reviewed! Please continue, you're awesome! _**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hot. Infernal heat. Why is it always so warm?" Loki grumbled as he shifted his footing left, right and back again.

"Brother you are very disagreeable today. Even for you. What in Valhalla is the matter?" Thor asked, eyes closed as he lay on his back next to the fire- the source of Loki's current discomfort.

"Nothing is the matter with me." Loki snapped back, span on his heel and planted himself crossed legged on the edge of the river back to them.

"Loki. Since we have left, you have complained of everything- first your shoes, clothes, Volstagg's whistling, my armour clinking, tiredness, restlessness and now heat to name but a few yet you claim nothing to be wrong?" Sif spoke up from the far side of the fire where she sat shining and sharpening her sword.

Loki made no response but to shuffle further down onto his hands propping himself up and grumble.

"We're only concerned for you. By all means- continue on your spree of discontent if you wish. Please, just confine your low spirits to within a meter radius of yourself, and stay at least two from us." Sif gave in with a sharp run of her blade.

That, Loki did smile at.

"Dear Lady Sif, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of my company." he stood and sank down next to her on the log as their faces were lit by the fire. His brother's wife merely grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Indeed, what a deprivation that would be!" the prince smiled guiltily. He didn't mean to take his bad mood out on his friends.

They were camped in the woods of the far side of Asgard, awaiting the dawn. This would be the very spot Loki would stay in when he would try to hold his force field during the attack.

Secretly, that was what had him in his foul mood. He hated watching his brother and friends march into a battle he himself had to miss out on. He felt like a boy again, too young to follow them into their first battle, having to be content with staying at home and playing alone.

Without a word, Loki took the sword from Sif's hands and she passed it to him reluctantly as any warrior would before a battle. He knew she hated being unarmed, even when not threatened.

"This is a beautiful sword" he admired, weighing the weapons balance from glinting blood coloured ruby encrusted hilt to sparkling blade- holding it on a single finger as another swept along the razor edge. Beautiful, and lethal.

_Much like Sif herself._

"Thank you" the warrior replied and as Loki handed it back she breathed out in a low whistle, seeing how he had completed her work for her with his magic. The weapon was now more perfect than it had been on creation. "You should be saving your energy" she reminded him mock reproachfully but grateful none the less- she wouldn't have slept until she was satisfied in it's fitness. Perhaps Loki knew that. Either way, at least now she could rest.

"Are you doubting my abilities old friend? I assure you, with a simple charm or two we can all rest safe in the knowledge my defences shall hold." he replied teasingly, nudging her shoulder with his own. Since her marriage to his brother she seemed to have put aside her grudges against him, perhaps on Thor's request? Perhaps it was seeing him with Darcy- by all the realms he knew what a positive affect she had on everyone around her.

He tried not to picture Darcy, imagine what she was doing at that moment, wanting to see her, hold her, just even to talk to her. He laughed silently at himself, how had someone taken so much of him so easily? The God of chaos indeed…

"Best they do" she winked back before moving to lie next to Thor, whose own large arm fell across her waist as the two fell asleep. "Goodnight Loki"

The prince felt another sickening jolt of longing hit him as he sat now alone on the log, watching Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral sleep around him, knowing that behind those very trees, a whole army slept.

"Goodnight Lady Sif." he replied stoically.

How many of those sleeping had left their heart behind as he had? How many fought for someone other than themselves? How many of them knew the terrifying truth, that they would gladly die for that someone in a single heartbeat? Suddenly, Loki didn't feel so alone. For once, his problems weren't so unusual, perhaps for the first time the things that plagued his mind were the things that plagued everyone in the dead of night- not even princes were exempt from those haunting truths.

* * *

Loki awoke to something wet splashing his face, wiping it away confusedly he opened his eyes to see everyone doing the same, moving round frantically getting everything packed away quickly in the early dawn mist.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, it was raining in Asgard. _Well, _he thought, here _comes Nidavellir. _

"Thor" he called, sitting up and walking over to his brother, looking over plans from under a make-shift shelter. Turning, he motioned to the younger to come quickly.

"Loki, the rain means our initial plan can no longer stand- if the second and third troops gather to the east and west, the rain falling from the mountain will make their route un-treadable. Are you thinking the same as me?" his blond hair had begun to curl at the edges in the same way Loki's did, his brows pulled together to form the same crease in the centre as rested on Loki's own brow; the brothers shared a look of rare worry.

"This rain is by no means coincidental. Father spoke of their magic, perhaps this is but a taster. If they can indeed manipulate the elements, perhaps I will be a better fighter than protector after all." _well, it was worth a shot _the younger supposed but Thor shook his head.

"No, I still need your protection from the rear; slight cover is better than none at all- besides we don't even know if you are out powered yet. This is worrying though brother" he looked around to check no one could hear his next words, Thor, Leader, God of Thunder was never doubtful "It means they're willing to play dirty. They haven't come for democracy- they want blood, and I fear they shall receive it, from both sides." the burden weighed visibly on his brother, noted Loki despite his eagerness as a warrior.

"All it proves is that they know we are on home soil and therefore at an advantage. We are unused to rain, whilst Nidavellir sees plenty of it, they are merely testing the waters, evening the odds. They also know we out hand them in combat, in truth their only edge is their magic which we know little about and even that shall become known soon enough." the prince placed a hand over the elder's shoulder as Thor turned over Loki's words in his mind.

"True. We know these woods better than anyone Loki- where would our best point of attack come from?" _Twice in one day Thor was asking for his advice, well this was one for the books _Loki laughed inwardly, outwardly his face was set in concentration.

"Not the trees, they are too susceptible to manipulation if indeed they can use the elements or attack should they reach here by foot, we would play into their hands. I suggest we take the bull by the horns and go at them head on. It's something they wouldn't expect from our army; we are after all known for our formations and strategies- what?" Loki was puzzled as the blonde's face twisted into confusion, eyebrow raising.

"We have no bulls to take their horns from. What kind of plan is that? You cannot ride a bull." he looked at Loki like the prince had fallen from the sky. The younger collapsing into Laughter, only confusing Thor further. "What now Loki?"

"Oh Thor!" he finally managed to speak "Not literally fight on bulls!" he wiped a tear from his eye "It's an expression! Darcy-" he paused "it's Midgardian. I meant we should just go for it, not beat around the bu- oh, never mind" he started to laugh again and even Thor joined in at the sight, still slightly confused, cheeks reddened.

"I think I will always be confused by the things you say brother- Miss Lewis or not" his blue eyes twinkled "But I agree all the same, I think attacking head on is our only advantage now, I shall go and spread the word" and Loki watched as Thor's back retreated, his feet making deep squishy imprints in the sodden mud that was the cause of Loki's worry.

It was true they were not used to moving, let alone fighting in the stuff- perhaps if he could only aid that in some way… Loki's mind flew into overdrive, a smirk creeping onto his face.

* * *

An hour later, the Aesir stood hidden by the trees as the sky warped and split open with a flash of purple light. It was as if the Bifrost itself had opened a portal through the sky and one by one, the dwarves materialised on the shore.

The dwarves, unlike in many legends, were not funny creatures with kind smiles and stubby noses- they were cruel creatures, with hungry eyes and wicked snarls. Standing between five and six foot tall they were shorter than many Aesir yet their wide girth more than compensated. Their physical attributes were testament to their wet, cold homelands- their milk pale skin and wind toughened black hair created a wild almost untameable air about them. Yet the faint unmistakable of crackling energy that surrounded them- magic- was the thing that made them truly intimidating.

Loki glanced across at Thor, their eyes meeting for a second as the latter nodded silently, wrapped his fingers around Sif's own in the briefest of touches before bellowing in a deep rumble "CHARGE!"

With an ear-splitting roar the Aesir army broke through the trees towards the newly assembled enemy.

The prince held back behind the trees, brow furrowed as he made sure his force field wrapped tightly around every edge of the Aesir like a second skin, visible to only his eyes, the green tinge of his magic protected their warriors as they ran directly towards the awaiting swords of the Dwarves, kicking mud up in the wake, weighed down by their sodden clothes. That, Loki could do nothing about, for now.

As expected, Nidavellir began shooting charms and spells towards the army headed by Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three; their faces turning only for a second to shock as they merely bounced back towards them, knocking the casters with their own power. They registered in disbelief that their skills were rendered useless.

Now Thor had almost reached them, Mjollnir raised high and the Dwarves had but moments to reassemble and lift their own weapons before the two armies collided.

Loki gritted his teeth as it became harder to shield only the Aesir- if any Dwarf slipped under, they would be able to use their magic against Loki's protected kin. He felt his hands grip onto the unforgiving bark of the closest tree as magic poured out of him along with all his energy from his nights sleep.

The clash of metal on metal was deafening, cries and shouts of Aesir and Dwarf were lost in the roar of battle. Loki could only make out a few small figures in the distance- Sif hand to hand with a smaller, blood thirsty dwarf, Thor wielding Mjollnir to cut through the sea of Nidavellir's army, getting close to the centre, to their leader King Hreidmarr. The warriors three had split, each taking a small group of warriors with them to attack from either side; Loki doubled his protections over the five, ignoring the black spots that danced in front of his vision. From this distance, it was unclear who had the upper hand, blood was red, metal a dull grey- death looked like death as mud covered over each army's distinctive clothing.

Loki hated war.

As he felt himself push more power into his shield, keeping the fighting purely combative, he stumbled forward to the edge of the forest, fighting nausea and dragging his feet, grasping branches as he went. As the battle became clearer he saw how the Aesir had a firm upper hand, it was true that Nidavellir were severely handicapped without their magic. Yet then he heard a deep shout and watched as a vine shot out of the rain saturated ground and wrapped around the foot of an Aesir warrior, pulling him onto his back and allowing the Dwarf who cast the charm to drive his sword deep into his chest. Loki watched on, his own chest aching as he saw other Dwarfs realising the flaw in Loki's defence.

Whilst he could protect their bodies, the dwarfs could use their magic to travel beneath the shield- the could attack from the ground, fertile and ready for vines to grown healthy and strong from. Loki let out an animalistic cry of fury and torment, gripping the branch tighter.

He imagined the earth at their feet knitting together, its molecules drying out, cracking as in times of drought and watched as for the second time that morning the dwarves were mystified by their magic being thwarted. The ground dried and the newly falling rain slipped off the edge of his shield like an umbrella keeping the Aesir dry and leaving the Dwarfs at the disadvantage of their own spell as they became the only ones left sodden. Soon, they gave in and the rain stopped. Loki smiled weakly, it was now impossible for more deadly vines to sprout up, allowing for the Aesir to push on harder, once again taking the battle for their own.

Loki coughed dryly, the exertion of this new burden weighed heavily on his already strained magic in keeping up his shield that was being continually hit and tested by deadly and powerful spells from the dwarfs, his vision becoming blurred and his body unbearable heavy. _No!_ his subconscious screamed, he couldn't loose control now, not when they were winning. He just had to hold on.

Still the battle waged on and Loki stayed protected from view by the forest to protect his own. One hour, two hours, the dry dusty ground was stained with the blood of both sides; the cries of anguish and frustration began to break out over the deafening clashes of metal. Still, Loki held on as he lost more and more energy, fighting the urge to vomit. _He had to hold on._

As the princes vision came back into focus, he opened his eyes just in time to see Thor reach Hreidmarr, the largest ugliest of the dwarves he held no sword or mace- choosing instead to fight with deadly golden chains forged by the dwarves themselves. The seas of fighters seemed to evolve around as the two leaders rounded on each other, dark black eyes meeting shining blue. The crowds parted as their battle continued, as the two legendary fighter's weapons collided. Mjollnir clashed off Hreidmarr's unbreakable chains- which he wielded as skilfully as any sword, twisting them in directions no blade could follow.

Loki watched aghast as the chains struck his brother once, twice, three times before bringing him to his knees, still too far away for him to get a clear strike to the king with Mjollnir. Thor cried out in fury and pain- Loki's heart tore. His own pain and exhaustion suddenly withdrew, to be replaced with fury and blood thirst.

Thor fought to his feet, delivering the king a blow to the shoulder with his hammer, the blow weakened by the magic the dwarf used to protect himself. Of course- Mjollnir was forged by the dwarves themselves, it's magic would be easily swept aside by it's very own makers. Thor was defenceless against the king.

Still keeping up is defences the best he could, Loki ran towards the battle. Ignoring the protest from his tired muscles he reached the outside of the circle of battling warrors at the same time as Sif did; come with the same intention, to save her husband and his brother- the two people who loved Thor most in the world. Loki, as driven as he was by his rage was glad to see her all the same- he couldn't do this alone. Together, they pushed though the crowd desperately, tearing down the dwarves that crossed their path.

Sif's face was streaked with blood and mud, her upper left arm had received a wound, leaving a deep gash along the muscle. Her eyes darted over the scene wildly- she moved to kill.

Only as the neared the pair could he hear Hreidmarr's voice breaking out as he stood over Thor's abused body.

"Did you honestly think you could win? That you could outsmart my army? Foolish boy. I don't know how you managed your little trick in shielding out spells but even that couldn't help you in the end." the king raised his chains once more, ready to strike Thor's back "you will die Thor Odinson. For too long Asgard has assumed they could control the realms, what right do you have to assume control?" his cold voice spat and Loki could see Sif beside him, fighting even more desperately to reach the front of the crowd.

"We do not control" Loki heard Thor croak, the sound making the younger sick "we only ahhh!" Hreidmarr's chain whipped across his back once more. They were almost to the edge now "we do not want this war Hreidmarr!" Thor shouted just as the two broke through the crowd.

Loki gasped as his brother lay bleeding and bruised on the floor, their army around him were broken and hurting. "No" he whispered as the dwarf once again raised his chain, intent on taking his brother's life and just like that, everything became clear to Loki.

_The Saviour_. Of course. There would come a moment when the future of Asgard lies in the balance and only Loki would be able to save it. Thor _was_ the future of Asgard, lying, about to be killed in the dirt, and Asgard's future would die with him. If he died, they would loose- not only the war but everything that was to come. _Thor would be such a good king, he had so much left to do in his lifetime._

Loki knew what he had to do. He saw Hreidmarr's chain begin to curve over the king's shoulder to deliver one final blow. He pictured Darcy, Darcy who would never be allowed to remain in Asgard if the dwarves took over- no human would deserve such a place in the coveted realm eternal.

"No!" Sif screamed, a blood curdling noise that ripped through the field, the noise of a wife unable to reach her husband in time, a warrior unable to win the fight.

As the chain came down and cut into Loki's flesh with hot white pain, he thought of Darcy. He had to save her, and that meant saving his brother, ensuring they won and that Thor would become king. Only as the chains cut into his flesh did he realise he was already lying over Thor, covering his brother's body and receiving the lashings instead. The chains wrapped around his pale neck, drawing the breath out of him.

"No longer will Asgard hold rule over the realms of our universe! Watch your princes die Aesir."

He heard Hreidmarr scream in fury, and opened his eyes just in time to see those black ones become dull and flat, he watched the life seep out of them and grinned.

He saw as Sif plunged her sword deep into the distracted king's back, through his heart and killing him stone dead. _Clever woman. _So she too, would kill for the one she loved. He smiled in victory as the pain built up like a wave over his skin.

The night before, he had impregnated her blade with his magic- it could cut through any defences the dwarves would shield themselves with, he hadn't imagined how vital his actions were to become.

Loki felt Thor's hands on his arms and smiled as he saw the future king was alive, _they had won. _

_He thought of Darcy as he fell into blackness._

* * *

_**Yes? No? Please review- I love you all :D**  
_

_**Poor Loki :( he worked out Urd's prophesy after all, to save his brother and the future of Asgard, in turn saving Darcy while it is her home away from Earth.**_

_**Sorry for the late posting, I've been working all week :(**_

_**Hope you all loved it, thanks to everyone for reviewing so far! My most reviews ever :') please, keep them coming xxx**_


	18. Chapter 18

Frigga had been wrong, Darcy decided as her gaze spanned the hall of women the following morning at breakfast. The first night hadn't been the worst. At night she could hide herself in sheets that smelt of Loki, wrap herself in the memories that his room held and be free to cry just as she had wanted to and how she hadn't allowed herself to do in public. At night everything could be passed off as a dream, it was waking up that was the problem.

No, in comparison to the first night- the morning after was hell. Confined once more to having to force smiles and urge others that _"of course, all will be well" _and that _"It will all be over soon enough."_ Yet that was exactly what Darcy feared. That it all **would** be over soon enough, too soon. That through some heroic act, her time with Loki would be cut short. Nobody could comfort her in that respect- not until she could feel his arms around her again, feel his breath on her cheek and his voice whispering in her ear, the words she was dying to hear.

Ha. Dying. How easily that throw away word was cast out in thought or speech. How little people really thought of its meaning. Death. Final. Endlessness. She shook her head, she had to stay positive. _No news was good new_s, hadn't Molly said that once?

There was Molly again. Damn her thoughts, always so insistent to remind her of things she wanted to forget about.

"That is not a battle face Miss Lewis" Elena, Fandral's latest conquest remarked from the left of her and Darcy looked back, bemused.

"I didn't think I was going to battle" she replied with a laugh much more carefree than she felt.

"Perhaps not to war Miss Lewis, but it takes just as much courage to stay behind" replied Hales, Elena's elder sister. From what Darcy could remember, Hales had a husband and three sons- how could she bear to watch her husband leave, knowing he may never return and that her sons were headed for the same fate? No person should stand to loose so much, she decided firmly.

"I think you women are the bravest of all" Darcy looked around at the women closest to her "to watch as the ones you love most of all risk everything for the sake of pride and honour. Where I come from, there is a saying _it's a man's world;_ and I guess it's true. Who thinks about you? Mothers, sisters, daughters, I admire you all" she finished and blushed fiercely when she say how many eyes had fallen on her during the time she spoke, reddening more when she recognised the respect in their gazes.

"Darcy we each have a part to play in this world, we cannot offer ourselves up to fight but it is our duty to provide the protection through our own flesh. It is a mothers curse" Hales' eyes rose to meet Darcy's own "and our honour."

"You speak bitterly of pride and honour, yet without it what would any of it be for? Why would we have a King and Queen, a Kingdom and friends if not to take a pride in them?" Elena asked and Darcy was shocked. She had never considered that, having come from a city where someone's world existed around their home, job and family- here, people ate, drank, danced and lived together- their world _was_ each other.

"I guess that where I come from, pride is vanity and honour is a myth" she sighed at their questioning looks "honour is somewhat laughed at on Earth; although now, I am unsure as why." Silence rang heavy for a moment.

"It seems both of our cultures are flawed. We give our blood up for honour and you prefer to forsake honour to save blood, interesting indeed" Sorrel, an intense girl who looked about 17 to Darcy, although she was probably hundreds of years her elder spoke up, she looked deep in thought.

"When you put it like that, we both sound wrong" Darcy laughed with the other women around her, feeling suddenly lighter "I, for one believe honour is something to fight for, if you are all anything to go by" she looked around the hall "if we had communities like this on Earth, I would definitely fight to preserve them" she smiled, her blush receding drastically as she found a kinship with these women she so respected. They finished their food happily, their convocation lighter than before and Darcy wondered if their interest in the latest dress patterns were as forced as her own was.

As if to cruelly remind them where they were, the moments peace was split by a horn ringing across the mountains in an echo through the high windows of the hall. The faces of all present suddenly fell sombre and Darcy's heart stuttered with a jolt as Elena's hand found hers in a tight grasp.

"It's started."

* * *

The minutes seemed to trickle by like an ice sculpture refusing to melt. Darcy found she couldn't keep company for even Elena's kind smile and Hales' mother's touch couldn't calm her nerves as every possible torture, wound and trick ran through her mind. She knew what horrors people were capable of, and she doubted Gods or Dwarves were any different.

One hour. Two hours. _How long could fighting continue_? Three hours, longer. The waiting was endless- she would wear the soles from her shoes if she continued to walk like a madman. Four. _Surely it would not still be_-

"The first casualties have arrived" Darcy overheard a healer call to another- her heart lurched and stomach dropped but of course, their professional faces gave nothing away. She couldn't tell by the woman's face whether they had won or not, she knew it was her job to heal wounds.

The second healer ran intently past Darcy without a look in her direction. The brunette followed hot on her heels- _she had to know. She had to_.

"Excuse me" she called and the women turned while continuing to walk- she thought fast "how can I help?" The women shared a doubtful look but the first healer shrugged;

"We're going to need extra hands Eir" she said to the other lady- the more experienced looking of the pair, nodding before looking back at Darcy, only slightly less dubious "follow us."

* * *

Darcy steeled herself in front of the great oak doors. Behind, she could hear the stifled moans and cries of pain- every sound a stab wound to the part of her praying it wasn't Loki's.

Inside was exactly what she had expected, red, wet blood was everywhere you looked. Horror filled her and she froze to the spot until she felt a cool, firm hand on her upper arm and jumped to it's owner.

"Over here my love" Eir steered her through a second door, away from the streams of blood as her sight was hazed by tears she hadn't realised were forming.

In the second room, it was calmer. Men sat half bored as they flexed sore muscles or inspected semi-deep cuts and winced at the pain- this Darcy could cope with.

She nodded to Eir who gave her a thin lipped smile in return and showed her how to properly dress a wound and bandage cuts, pointing to a lotion useful for pulled muscles and instructing to send anything worse to a blonde healer across the way. Darcy nodded and Eir patted her shoulder once more before returning back to the blood.

It was calming to help in some way while waiting for more news, she managed to catch small snippets of information from each warrior as she tended to their specific wound but their knowledge was superficial. The rain had soaked the ground making it hard to walk across, the dwarves (getting larger and fiercer with every man killing at least three more than the one before him, Darcy noted with amusement) had tried their magic but something prevented them- Loki, it must have been. Then the earth had dried and they had the upper hand, Loki again she touched her forehead with her palm- so he _had_ played the hero after all, _she knew he wouldn't be able to resist_.

The men came in waves as they returned, but still no sight of Loki. They had won, Darcy acknowledged with a smile and a silent _thank _you to whatever God was watching, but the longer the day waxed, the more anxious Darcy grew - she still hadn't gotten the full story, she could sense it. These men knew who she was, and what she was to Loki. Why would none speak his name? Why no stories of her magic prince that saved their lives? What were their sad eyes hiding?

When Thor's golden head appeared in the next wave of wounded, Darcy dropped the bandage she was holding and ran in his direction without breathing. She couldn't feel her body as she pushed through the sea of people. Where Thor was, so would Loki be- she knew it.

On and on she pushed, desperately fighting. Not even the masses of blood distracted her now and when Thor's steely blue eyes met her own, her heart stopped.

She knew. She knew without a single word where Loki was. When Thor's gaze dropped and his head bowed low, a shriek rang though the high walled room. Only later did she realise it was her own and clamp a hand over her agape mouth.

"No" she wailed, clawing even more frantically towards the brother of the man she loved.

"Darcy" his voice was anguished as his strong hands clamped down over she shoulders. She fell into him, her body numb.

"Please. Please no" she prayed to no one in particular. She got no response in return.

As she pulled back to look into Thor's eyes, she was shocked by what resided there. _Was that a look of guilt_?

"How?" she pushed back from Thor, foolish anger rising inside her. She felt reckless. "How Thor? Tell me!" she shouted, the crowds around her falling gradually more silent as she pounded her fists against his chest plate. Thor looked as if a thousand tons were weighting on his already heavy grief. She was certain, that was a look of guilt.

"Loki" he choked out his brother's name "I was on the floor, Hreidmarr, he was killing me-" he paused and for the first time, Darcy saw the deep welts that laced Thor's face, neck and arms, no doubt tracing down his body where his clothes covered. Darcy winced and her anger disappeared, her fists stilling. He was badly hurt, anyone could see. "I was gone, no one could reach me in time but then Loki was there. He- he" Thor swallowed thickly "he covered my own body with his, he saved me. He saved me and-" he stopped talking. Warriors, princes didn't cry.

Tears fell down Darcy's cheek and it felt like a gaping whole with ragged edges had opened in her chest, leaving behind only pain and sadness. Her Loki had given himself up to save the lie of his brother. She broke into sobs now as the truth came crashing down, just as it had to Loki seconds before his death.

Through saving Thor, they had won the battle and saved Asgard's future. Loki was the hero he was born to be, and she had become the triadic tale her life had been foretold to be.

Looking up, she met Thor's own pained gaze with her own and took his hands to in some way bridge the gap her earlier anger had forged.

"If I could have stopped him-" Thor began urgently and Darcy stopped him with a hand against his lips.

"He knew Thor." She shook her head and dried her eyes "It was his choice, he knew and you wouldn't have stopped him if you could have. I'm glad, that this- this happened to save something Loki so loved." The look of thanks and pride filled Thor's eyes and he smiled weakly.

"Thank you." he whispered hoarsely.

"Please. Let me see him."

Thor nodded.

* * *

Darcy didn't know what she had expected, but this was worse. Perhaps she had expected him to look like he was sleeping, or maybe she hadn't expected to be able to recognise him at all- perhaps it would have been kinder that way.

One thing was certain, Loki didn't look like he was sleeping and neither was his horrifically disfigured.

Loki looked dead.

Darcy's body shut down and it was as if, just for the moment all emotions were on standby. This is what she had to do, she knew it- to see it with her own eyes. Yet she was merely going through the motions, acting on autopilot.

They had lain Loki on his back, his head raised slightly; still in full armour. She was thankful for this as many of his injuries were hidden from view, although she knew they were there. The blood stains on his clothes had to come from somewhere.

A sickening feeling rose in her stomach. Bile. People didn't bleed when they were dead, this blood came when he was still alive.

His death hadn't come quickly or painlessly. That thought somehow made everything so much worse. His beautiful face was split and bruised by long gashes- a deep cut ran horizontal down his lips that she had so loved.

His neck was a horrible purple mess, rope like burns wrapped around the skin aggressively. He had been strangled. _Why, why had she watched so many cop tv shows? _Darcy thought desperately and then, _why did he have to die of a mortal wound like this? Why not a spell?_ Magic. That could have been the fitting end for her prince, if there had to be one at all.

Loki's usually radiant pale skin was now waxy and dull, even his skin lacked the life that had coursed through his veins only hours earlier.

For not the first time, Darcy was glad she was alone with him now, for anger surged up inside her.

He had saved so many lives with his magic today, yet where was his magic now? Where was his beautiful powers when he needed it the most? She felt her hold on composure slip again. It wasn't fair. How could he be taken away from her? Why did he not save himself?

She would forever feel the guilt for the thought that filled her mind in that moment. She wished it _had _been Thor that died, not her Loki. She sighed and banged her fist on the worktop. No, no she didn't wish that.

Darcy hated that witch Urd with every fibre of her being. If it weren't for that prophesy, Loki would still be here now she knew it. If Urd hadn't given Loki that ridiculous sense of false obligation.

Wait. Time stood still as her hand rested on Loki's breast-plate above his un beating heart. Urd.

Memories of long nights in the library came back with a whip of numbed pain. Nights of Loki holding her and telling her stories of his world, his legends. Urd was one third of the Norn sisters, she remembered.

It was told, that the Norns could grant you your deepest desires, for a price. They were the spinners of fate, yet they could also twist it. Darcy's mind flew into auto drive.

Was there a way, that in return for a high price, Loki could be given his life back? Her heart jolted back into life, emotions rising to the surface like flames. She would give anything, do anything.

She ran from the room, ignoring Thor's shouted questions at her retreating back and she saw no one as she ran through the crowded corridors of the palace. She had to try. She had to. While there was hope, her heartbreak was soothed slightly.

Darcy only stopped when she had ran the whole length of the rainbow bridge that she had only ever looked out upon in the past. She had always felt that the time when she would walk its sparkling walkway, it would be a time of great importance. She stopped only when her eyes met with the golden gaze of the gatekeeper Hemidall. Loki had told her of him, too.

Was it possible that the Star Child could do more than just urge the Saviour on to do his duty?

Could the Star Child be the Saviour's saviour? Could she bring back her Magic Prince to life? _She would do anything._

"Hemidal, I wish to see the Norns" her voice was flat and unyielding- uncompromising and the gatekeeper didn't look shocked or try to dissuade her. Perhaps he knew better than to block her path now, for with a nod of his head, he stepped aside.

Darcy faltered, she had never done anything like this before. What should she do? How did one go about bargaining for a life?

The most she had ever bargained for was the price of a top in a market once on holiday.

The gatekeeper powered the Bifrost and motioned her to her place.

"You know what to do Stjerners Barn. I wish you good luck in your quest. It is not begun from vanity or undertaken in foolishness." Hemidall's gaze met her a final time and she swallowed- he knew what she had come to do. She didn't have to ask what _Stjerners Barn meant- it seemed she had become the Star Child at last. _"Goodbye Darcy Lewis, I hope we meet again."

Darcy smiled tightly in thanks, before she travelled across worlds for the third and most urgent time in her recent history.

* * *

**Hey guys! First can I say WOW, thank you soo much, 101 reviews, I'm amazed and sooooo thankful to everyone who had read, reviewed and alerted- you make it a pleasure to write. I love this story and can't wait to see where it goes (I think I know, but I've got a few ideas hehe.)**

**Secondly, an explanation of why this update is so late and a tad short. We're having real problems at home right now, and while writing is therapeutic, it's hard to find time to devote to it when I have obligations elsewhere. I will update when I can, sorry! I love you all, but my family have to come first.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and on to the next! Alexinie xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Sif stood opposite her husband at a loss of what to say. When a warrior died on a battlefield, it was heroic and just. When a man's brother died- it was another thing entirely. She thought of her own brother, of Hemidal whom she had long since relinquished any worries over in that respect. They had both lived too long to constantly worry for the other's life and she put her's on the line far too often to expect her gatekeeper of a brother to do any different. Thor, on the other hand had never been able to see things in such a way. To him, it had always been his job to protect Loki.

She stood, her back against the cold door, body bruised from battle and heart weary at her husband's grief; and, strangely, her own. Loki had been in her life for as long as she could remember. They had fought against and with each other for so long that she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't felt something for Loki in one way or another- anger, hurt, shame, brotherhood, pride, even love in a way. In many respects, he had been her polar opposite, and now he was gone. Gone. And like the North of a magnet loosing it's south, she felt like she was spinning out of control.

Loki would have known what to say to Thor. Instead, she stood, feeling a poor substitute for the company her husband craved most of all now. She was not his brother.

"Thor." She called out softly, his eyes moving to hers with a dead gaze, his chapped lips rubbing together and face still caked with mud and blood from earlier that day, or had it been yesterday? Sif found she couldn't remember how long she had watched her husband in his state. Her heart bled.

Without a word, his rough, calloused hands slid together before Thor smiled a sad half smile, closing his eyes slowly for a second before opening his arms wide to her.

"Come here" he whispered, voice hoarse.

Silently, armour protesting, she moved to sit next to Thor on the bed, their bed, still to be slept in she thought numbly. Irrelevant now.

"Oh" she breathed as her hands wound around her husbands shoulders and neck, pulling him into her arms as his own clung desperately around her, dwarfing her in his embrace and his head falling into the crook of her neck. Both let out sighs.

Sif lost count of the minutes they sat there, crushed together in their positions. She felt warm there, safe, with Thor's finger digging into her shoulder and waist, his chest moving slowly up and down against her own. For just a moment, she felt herself relax.

They were safe, together. Against her deepest dreads, they had both survived. Yet why did she feel to guilty for that fact? Simple, she knew. Their safety had come at a terrible price.

_Darcy_, she thought. Darcy wouldn't feel strong arms around her that night. She wouldn't breathe in relief knowing everything she loved was safe. Sif hardly knew her, yet the young woman had sacrificed so much for them all. Too much.

"He's gone." Thor's broken voice was muffled against her shoulder.

Sif didn't know what to say. Nothing would numb Thor's pain now. "I know" was her small reply.

"My Brother." his breath hitched roughly.

When the soft trembles of Thor's body grew into violent shakes and the first drops of wetness fell on her skin, Sif's heart grew heaver still. For the first time in her life, she was seeing the God of Thunder cry.

* * *

When Darcy's feet touched solid ground she was glad, not for the first time to have a strong stomach. For such an accelerated race, they sure hadn't got their teleporting down. That was one rough ride. She would have laughed at herself, in other circumstances. As it was, her mouth set into a grim line.

Darcy straightened and looked around at her surroundings. A forest. She stood at the base of the largest tree she had ever seen, it's knarred and knotted trunk twisted as high up to the sky as she could see in the dusk half-light, or was it dawn here? The huge roots buckled out of the ground creating archways large enough for a grown man to walk through. Large enough for-

She stopped herself with the feeling of a blow to her guts. _Loki_ she was about to say. Large enough for even Loki to walk through. The deep raw burn of pain seared through her chest. She couldn't think like that now. Not when she had to be smart. She knew the dangers of bargaining with the Norns.

The two largest roots parted in front of her to form an opening, a tunnel through the gigantic tree. _Yggdrasil _thought Darcy. This was Y_ggdrasil_ the world's tree; she hadn't expected to find an actual tree, although she wasn't sure what she had expected to find. Regardless, this meant she was in the right place.

With a small glance around at the dark misty woods surrounding her and back to the dark pathway that twisted underground in front of her. Well, she thought, she wasn't going to find anything out here. She walked quickly into the tunnel without thinking too deeply at what could lie within.

Her heart thumped as she was slowly swallowed up by the darkness, leaving daylight behind rapidly. Her breath was loud and echoed in the tunnel, alerting her to her own anxiety. Suddenly, darkness blazed into a warm glow as fire lanterns caught in a circle around her. Darcy span to look back at the entrance to be met only with a hard rock face that had replaced the tunnel she had just walked through.

Heart stopping, she span back to see three pairs of eyes staring back at her from around a beautiful pool, shimmering in the fire surrounding them, drenching them in it's warm light. There was magic here, she could feel it. Magic of a wholly different kind to her Prince's.

Recovering from her shock, she realised that the crones that now spied her with too-friendly eyes were the very beings she had come to seek out. Darcy Lewis stood before the Norns of ledged.

"Wonderful" cackled a familiar voice from the centre Norn, no longer a youthful beauty but one of the oldest beings Darcy had ever seen. Urd, she recognised the milky stare that bore into her soul as it had done on their first meeting. "Wonderful child" she cooed and clasped her hands together.

Darcy was bemused, but remained silent and still as the thee sisters moved slowly to encircle her, each smiling widely. For not the first time, fear struck through her in the presence of this woman.

"You came" Urd's hand fell softly on her shoulder.

"As we knew you would" Sighed the second sister.

"As was told you would" spoke the third.

Darcy fought the urge to bolt.

"Let me introduce" spoke up Urd again "my sisters; Verdandi and Skuld. Myself, you have met Darcy, for I am of times past, Verdandi is who foresaw your coming today for she is the present, and Skuld is my sister who told the prophecy of your birth, for she is the future." Darcy glanced sideways as the shorter Verdandi, with a kind smile and lined face. Skuld, on her left was taller, thin with a wicked smile and an air of mystery about her.

"We feared you would not come to us" Verdandi spoke for the first time, her voice higher and wispier than Urd's own "my sister could not speak of the second half of the prophecy to you, for you had to choose your own path. You alone."

What was this second part? She thought wearily. As if hearing her thoughts, Verdandi answered her silent question.

"The second half of the Sabetha prophesy spoke of the true reasoning for your birth. Only the Saviour's true love could hope to bring back what was taken in cold blood. Only she could raise the Prince from death's icy grip. You, Darcy. You were born to give the Saviour a second life."

So _that _was why she had felt Urd's eyes bore into her so forcefully the day she visited Odin's council. She was trying to convey a secret message, one she was forbidden from passing on at that time.

Darcy's heart leapt "You mean" she found her voice finally "that I _could, _I mean you could bring Loki back?" her voice broke at the end of the sentence through the emotions she desperately tried to suppress.

"Oh Darcy" breather Verdandi "Surely by now you know how the fates work. We can only give, in return for something else. The fates demand balance Child. To save your prince, we need something in return." her eyes looked almost sad, yet Darcy knew better. The Norns had ways of manipulating their prices from people, desperate, seeking their deepest desires. She had to think.

Of course. Darcy thought, could nothing ever be simple in her and Loki's lives together, or were their paths totally interwoven with tragedy? _Anything_ she almost said, before stopping herself. Loki had taught her better than to make such an error. She would never promise the Norns _anything_. She had to be smart.

They might call her the Star Child, yet infant she was not. She was the Mistress of Mischief and it was time she earned that title.

Looking into Verdandi's wizened eyes, she steeled herself before asking firmly "and what price do the fates demand from me?" she was in no mood to mince words with these crones. They might speak with warm tongues but Loki had been weary of them. She knew who she trusted.

"Why, my child" Urd's tone was sickly sweet "the usual penance. One life for another." she smiled, showing perfect white teeth and Darcy's heart beat faster in her chest. A high price indeed.

"A life." she rolled the words on her tongue.

"Yes" breathed Verdandi, stepping closer to her "one life of equal importance to the prince's."

"And how is a person's importance measured?" Darcy wondered wearily.

"Well, by it's importance to the fates of course. Some souls play a heavy part in the shape of the future, other's travel through life doing things of little importance to us." Urd explained and Darcy realised, this was on their terms, Everything. She might name a life, but they chose whether to accept it or not. They had her under their thumbs. She _had_ to be smart.

"Name some" she asked firmly "if I cannot judge a person's _importance _then I need a place with which to start" she saw as the Norn's composures changed. They saw how she was trying to play them. They realised that she wasn't a pawn in their games any longer. "Give examples of the souls I might use or bargaining."

"Only one" came the deep raspy voice of Skuld for the first time "for this knowledge is much guarded after all." she smiled at Darcy and even from a distance she could see how cold Skuld's eyes were. "We are not in the habit of divulging soul's weighting with the living. As you could imagine, they could use the knowledge most advantageously" she raised an eyebrow ironically "or dangerously."

The brunette lowered her head respectfully "Of course sister. One shall suffice." she didn't want to push her luck, yet she saw how the thin woman's smile warped cruelly and Darcy's fear returned. She knew her answer before it came.

"Thor Odinson." Anger flared in Darcy as the words were spoke aloud.

_So that's it?!_ She longed to scream _Either way, a brother dies? I have to choose who lives and who dies? What brother a realm mourns? Between a King and my lover? How is that fair?" _She longed to shout, yet knew better than to tempt the anger of the Norns, Loki had warned her of that much. Her anger focused her mind and her mouth turned upward.

When she spoke, her tone was measured, her eyes cool and her anger quelled.

"But surely" she paused "There is another. One other that plays just an important role in the fate of the brother's of Asgard" she saw the weariness in the sister's eyes. She was striking hot. "Me."

Yes. The third part of the triangle, Thor, Loki and Darcy- each playing just as an important part in events, each a catalyst to a certain outcome. Looking into the faces of Urd and her sisters, she knew she was right.

"Darcy Lewis" Urd smiled "the girl we never dared to underestimate. I wondered how long it would take you to offer yourself up in the Trickster's place."

"Don't call him that" Darcy replied automatically. Loki hated the nickname. "his name is Loki Odinson, and he was- is- the bravest person I've ever met" her eyes filled with repressed tears. Oh, how much she loved him.

"The bravest save for you. You forsake your own courage." Urd spoke gently "Very well, Star Child. For it is truth that your soul is of great importance to the lines of fate. If you are sure, we shall accept your sacrifice of your own life up for the life of Loki Odinson." She clapped her hands together swiftly and Darcy smiled.

She had done it. "I am sure" she stated firmly.

"Very well" Verdandi nodded "just know, Star Child, this need not be your fate. You could have your prince back and spend your whole lives together, if you only chose to give up the Crown Prince." she sighed as if it were bemusing to her. "For it was the prevention of his death that caused these events to unfold."

"No. Loki died in Thor's place for a reason. Whatever that reason, I have to trust he knew that a world with Thor in was better off than a world without him. That is why I offer myself in his place, in return for Loki's life to be returned back to his brother's side. Unharmed." Darcy knew when the sisters were trying to double bluff her and not for the first time, she wondered what side the sisters were really on. What outcome they longed for. If they had wanted Loki to succeed in saving Asgard at all. She felt a tear slide down her cheek "as long as he is safe, I would die a thousand times over."

The sisters looked around, confused.

"My child" whispered Urd "who spoke of death?" Darcy's mind span, what else had they been speaking of? "You are forgetting, that you already left one life behind. Our price is not a sentence of equal terms, but a trade. We give you not death, but a return to your old life, before you met your prince. In giving up your life in Asgard, you are trading your life for Odinson's own. Courage such as yours doesn't deserve death."

_Funny _thought Darcy _For Loki's courage meant just that._

"We will however" Spoke Skuld "leave you with every memory of your time on Asgard. Your prince shall be returned to life and you will not be purged of his memory. Be that a blessing or curse in your separation from each other, only time will tell" again, the third sister's eyes were cold, her moth cruel.

So that was her true sacrifice, Darcy realised. To live in exile, knowing Loki was alive, but she would never get to see him again, never hold him in her arms, feel his lips on hers, feel the completeness that she felt when with him. To spend he rest of her days in longing. Yes, she sighed, a heavy price indeed.

But worth it all the same.

"I accept your terms" she forced a smile on her face. She would not let these players of fate see how their games hurt her "If Loki is returned to Asgard safe and without change, I shall return to Earth and my old life knowing every day for the rest of my days what could have been. I accept these terms." Darcy was proud of herself for not breaking down at that moment, she was emotionally exhausted from the past two days events. She was tired and longed for sleep.

Skuld's smile warmed unexpectedly and took Darcy's hand in her own "Then, Darcy Lewis by the powers of the fates, and the laws that govern them I take your time in the Eternal Realm and every year that could have been in replace for the life of Prince Loki Odinson, for his remaining years to be restored and for him to live out his life in full. Unharmed." She realliterated the point with a wry glance, making Darcy grin despite herself. Perhaps she had been slightly too insistent on that point, yet you could never tell with these women.

She felt a heavy fog descend over her, tiredness seeping through her very bones and her eyelids began to droop as she felt three pains of hands encircle her.

"Sleep now Darcy." She herd Verdandi murmur soothingly.

"No." she fought tiredness desperately. She had one last question. "Will he- Loki, will Loki remember me when he awakes?" Darcy had to know. It would be unbearable to be so tormented by his memory if she thought he never knew of her existence at all.

"Yes child" Urd whispered "not even our magic could wipe such a deep bond from a person's mind" Darcy felt they were the first honest words she had heard from the sister's that day "he will always remember you, his very meaning for life. Sleep now, brave girl. Many have you to thank for their lives today." And with that, Darcy gave in to the fog descending on her. Like a blanket on a winter's night in surrounded her as she fell into dreams of Loki, reliving the memories that would be her only connection to him now.

* * *

Like a cool gust of autumn air rushing through an open window, Loki Odinson's first breath caused him to wake with a jolt. As life coursed back through his veins and he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion he looked around at his surroundings.

The palace's healing rooms, he recognised. Slowly, he realised his body had been removed of his heavy armour and instead he was tightly trapped in a sage green shroud. Burial clothes.

So it was true then, he was dead.

He remembered the bone crushing, skin splitting blows of chain against his pale flesh with wincing clarity. The wild look in Hreidmarr's eyes as he strangled the life out of him were burned into his memory. The pain that enveloped his body as he desperately protected his brother from the same fate was blinding and unlike anything he had ever felt before in his lengthy existence.

He had died, yet where were his injuries? If this was death, why did everything seem so real? As he disentangled himself from the shroud impatiently, he gazed over his perfect unblemished skin. This was different, his wounds had healed. No. More than healed, they were non existent. Surely, if he had been strangled, his windpipe would be ablaze with pain now?

If he were dead, would he hear the birds sing their morning chorus outside his window? Would he feel Goosebumps rise over his skin where the cool air from the open window hit him? As these thoughts travelled through his mind, as if to convince him that he was indeed, not dead, the door opened. When a healer girl entered, saw him awake, screamed and fainted, he knew for sure.

He, Loki Odinson could not be dead. Which lead him to question why. By all accounts, he should be very much dead. He himself had felt the last dregs of life seep from his being.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth dry. Why was he alive? How could he be alive?

The thought came upon him at once, and only a second later did he realise why he was breathing again. There was only one way a person could be brought back from the dead.

"Oh Darcy" he sighed, running his hands over his eyes "what have you done?"

More likely, _what have the Norns done to you? _For he knew better than most that people didn't simply come back to life. Not even Gods. He felt a pang of longing bite into him at the thought of Darcy, the woman he loved, who he had thought he would never see again.

Only pausing to check that the healer girl led unconscious on the floor was breathing, he dressed back into his armour at the foot of the bed and stretched out his stiff muscles.

How long had he been out of action for? He wondered. How long ago had Darcy departed for the Norns. How high a price had they demanded for his life? As more and more questions circled around his mind, he grew more concerned by the minute. Each missing answer served only to tighten the barb of emotions that curled around his heart like a vice.

Dread washed though him, he had a pretty good idea of the Norn's price. He only wished he was wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I'm not sure of this chapter. I re-wrote it 3 times, but it's 2am I've probably made 100's of mistakes and I needed to upload this before I go on holiday tomorrow.**

**Also... LOKI LIVES! Sorry for scaring you all ;D**

**As you can probably tell, we're getting to the end of this fic (waaaahh) so I'm shamelessly begging for reviews because I need your thoughts before I decided completely on the ending mwuhaha.**

**As ever, thanks to all my readers, reviewers and alerters- You're all AWESOME for sticking with me through this long fic :) Please review, hope you like it- Alex xx**


	20. Chapter 20

"Darcy?" Hazy voices called inside her dream. "Darcy?" colours swirled before her in beautiful formations, stirring her from her rest and shaking her awake. "Darcy? Oh, Darcy!"

The brunette opened her eyes and looked around her, dazed. She felt coarse grass between her fingers and hard cracked earth beneath her. Light blinded her vision, not the usual kind, the sun kind, this was harsh and unwavering whilst the woman's voice grew louder and more clear.  
"Darcy! Oh Eric, Eric I've found her!" The light dropped to the floor, a flashlight and the woman to her knees beside her on the orange earth. Jane, Darcy realised as she met the warm brown eyes that watched her as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Jane!" Darcy breathed and threw her arms around her in the near darkness, hearing footsteps running un-evenly behind them.

Jane pulled back sharply "Don't. Ever. Do. That again, you hear me?!" She exploded. What? Where was this coming from? This, anger. Darcy didn't think she had ever seen Jane so man before. Jane, the ever perfect, ever controlled scientist.

"Woah, woah! What's up? What's…" Darcy trailed off as the memories flooded back, Asgard, the Norns…Loki. She remembered it all with a sharp stab of pain to her heart. Loki. How was he? Alive, of course- but well? How could she tell, when she couldn't be there to care for him herself?

She was shake from her internal worries by Jane's voice, incredulous "Uh, walking out on us? Freaking out on me? Leaving us to search for you all night, where do I begin Darcy?" The elder's anger softened and she began to laugh "A hill? Seriously, this freaking hill? What made you choose a hill of all things?" She flung her arms onto her knees and Darcy looked back sheepishly.

Oh, Darcy realised, for her months had passed, her whole life had changed. Yet for Jane, it must still be the night she had been taken, the night of their fight.

"I, uh, I wanted to see the stars" she admitted finally "they calm me."

"Calm you?" Jane breathed back, flinging her arms into the air "well that answers everything." She grinned back at the younger and the two began to laugh, Darcy throwing her arms around the neck of her friend in relief.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry! For everything. For being a brat and for not helping and for being the worst assistant ever!" she held on tighter as Jane laughed and patted her back lightly.

"Well" she sighed "the brat thing isn't totally true" Darcy poked her tongue out "and you shouldn't be sorry- I went too far, I know I did. No, No, you might be the worlds worst assistant, but you're my assistant." She held out her little finger, "friends?"

Darcy laughed and closed her eyes, beaming. How much had she wished for this moment all those nights in Asgard, the chance to apologise to the find she thought she had lost? She looped her finger around Jane's "friends!" she agreed.

The, Eric was crouched beside them, a hand on either's shoulder.  
"Well, now the wanderer is found, who wants breakfast?" He smiled silently, relieved to have both of his girls back safe and not fighting anymore. He wondered how long it would be until the next fight. Sometimes, he swore it would be easier to live with cats. Darcy looked around, noticing the morning light for the first time.

"Oh no, did I keep you up all night?" she looked at her fiends, their tired eyes and felt guilt run through her, deciding against telling them about Asgard and Urd and Loki- they would probably think her mad anyway. "Well, add it to my list of sorries- breakfast is on me!" Eric and Jane grinned at each other.

"Now that" he tapped the air with his finger "is an apology. Deal!"

The three laughed and began to walk back down the hill towards ton. She thought how different everything had been the last time she had made this journey. What had she known of bravery? Loyalty? Love? In truth, it was almost like she had grown up overnight, literally in her case.

"Darcy!" Jane caught her shoulder and pointed to the ground where she had been lying. Something shiny had caught her eye and Darcy paced over to where it lay.

"You dropped your necklace" Jane handed it to Darcy, cleaning it with her t-shirt before inspecting it more.

"Thanks" Darcy muttered, distracted by the small chain in her hand. A this cold chain, looping through a coin sized web of tightly coiled gold, each strand as thin as spun sugar. It was a beautiful piece on it's own, yet what made her heart stop was the not-quite emerald gemstone inlaid in the centre of the golden cradle. Green. The exact shade of Loki's eyes, Darcy realised and her heart skipped a beat.

This was no stone from earth, this was Asgardian, This was magic. For whilst her lifetime would be shorter than many beings in the universe, her human memories would fade and soon the raw heartache of loosing her prince would fade. That wasn't allowed, for in remembering Loki, she was serving her penance. Keeping him alive.

Swallowing thickly and brushing away half-formed tears, she fastened the clasp around her neck and straightened the pendant with a careful stroke, a whispered hope and a longing for a life lost now, a thousand homes away from here.

Looking back to Eric and Jane, oblivious to her pause, she grinned and looped her arms around their's  
"Now. Who want's breakfast?"

* * *

Loki's breath came out in a huff as he re-appeared on the far side of the rainbow bridge, just outside of the Bifrost. His legs trembled and his feet nearly gave way but he stayed standing- he was weaker than he'd expected. Apparently draining yourself of magic, saving your brother, dying and then not dying and loosing the woman you loved all in a day took it out of you, he thought bitterly.

The prince glanced behind him quickly, to check no one was making their way up the bridge behind him before entering the golden sphere. He was supposed to be dead after all, and if his suspicions were correct- he didn't have time to waste explaining himself.

"Hemidal!" his short, sharp bark called to the god whose back faced him. Slowly, the gatekeeper turned on his heel to look at the prince, his face controlled.  
"I see your health has notably improved, your grace." he smiled fractionally, eyes shining. Anger bubbled up within the dark haired prince.  
"Don't play with me Hemidal, I know you've had a hand in this." his breath came out a seething hiss and the gatekeeper's face turned mock innocent.  
"A hand in what, prince?" his tone was, again, controlled but he paced evenly over to stand before Loki, their eyes never disconnecting.  
"Do you take me for a fool?" Loki spat "Miss Lewis has left Asgard and I am at a loss as to think of a way she could have left without your aid. As you have already pointed out, I am very much un-dead- how do you suspect that happened? Now, I'll ask again Gatekeeper, where is she?" he breathed in, pushing back the anger that welled up inside him, driven fiercely by his fear. Scared and angry men rarely made sound judgement, he needed to be controlled.  
"It's a strange thing, don't you think?" The dark skinned god's eyebrow cocked "Not often do the healers make false claims of death and yet, here you stand. A strange thing indeed. Almost like-" he smirked mockingly, like he was spelling something out to a child "you were granted back the gift of life."

Loki's eyes fell to the floor. So he had been correct then, when he suspected Darcy's journey and the cause of his heart beating now. _Silly girl_ he thought, _stupid to bargain with the Norns over the likes of m_e. Fear washed over him again, what had she bargained? Whatever the price, he was sure it was too high. A voice within a memory filled his mind.  
_"And if it were me? What if my life was on the line? What would you do then?_" Darcy had asked him, after hearing Urd's prophecy. Damn her. Damn her for being right.

"Why did you let her pass, Hemidal? Surely you knew her aims." his hands shook and he clutched them behind his back to steady them.  
"Because, my Prince, often things as a whole outweigh the needs of a few. Darcy Lewis was one of the bravest I've met. She knew what she was giving up the night she came to me, she knew and still she went. She understood why it had to be done. How could I fail to grant access to one with such a pure cause?" Hemidall's eyes softened as he spoke of Darcy, Loki noticed. Again, the pang of longing hit him unawares.

"What do you mean, had to be done?" the words troubled him the second they left the Gatekeeper's mouth.  
Hemidal smiled thinly "It isn't my right to tell you this, yet you have the right to know none the less." he sighed deeply "the final prophesy went unspoken, the day sister Urd visited king's council. The was one told, that would come a time, when the Star Child would Save the life of the Saviour- becoming not only his driving force, but the very reason he breathes. Only a man whose life cost something so dear to him would understand the true cost of life. Your brother is soon to take up the throne, young prince and you will be called to stand at his side. Now, do you see?" he finished softly.

"I do." Loki sighed, and he did see. He saw how brash and war thirsty his brother could be, how he would make a brash and blood thirsty king if he wasn't counterbalanced by someone more measured and hesitant to shed blood. Only when Loki himself had lost something so dear to him, would he see the true price of war- and so would become the perfect left to his brother's right.

"Stories are told of the legendary rule that will be Thor's in time. Asgard will prosper Loki, thanks to you. For you alone, saved his life and you alone will be his trusted council in years to come." Hemidal spoke with pride, yet his eyes remained sad.

"I should be grateful for the honour." Loki mumbled, yet he couldn't mind it inside himself to believe his own words.

"You have nothing to be grateful for." Hemidal stated bluntly "You have lost far too much to be grateful."

Loki was confused, why did this man always speak in riddles and constantly change his mood? "I have my brother, alive and well, Hemidal. For that, I am grateful."

The gatekeeper smiled "See? you already speak wisely. These months have made a man from a boy, a prince from a trickster. Perhaps those Sisters of fate know more than I give credit for" he snorted "for I would never believe the transformation if I did not see it with my own eyes." He spied Loki thoughtfully.

"You're wrong Hemidal." Loki looked out towards the rainbow bridge "these months changed no one. Darcy however, I believe she made me a man in more than one sense." He admitted, looking back at the gatekeeper who mirrored his smirk.

"So, what do you plan then?" Hemidal asked, the humour gone from his voice.

Loki thought of Darcy, how he craved everything about her. His heart ached.

"Truthfully? I haven't one. The Norns demand life for a life and it seems that I gave mine for Thor's, and Darcy hers for mine. I know her better than to think she would be satisfied if I give up my own for hers now." Loki sighed, the pain of longing and regret and heartache was fierce. Damn everything. How could he offer up his own life, to give back Darcy's own, only to sentence her to the same? For surely, if she lived an he died, he would be sentencing Darcy to heartbreak and that he wouldn't do.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Hemidall's dark chuckle and the trickster cocked an eyebrow. What could possibly be funny at a time like this? The gatekeeper shook his head.  
"Who said anything about anyone giving up their life?" Loki's heart stopped.

"What do you mean? Surely the Norns demanded her life, to restore mine? That has always been the penance of the sisters." Loki closed the space between Hemidal and himself "what do you know, gatekeeper?"

"Do you forget, Odinson, the nature of how Miss Lewis came to Asgard?" he asked and Loki was bemused.

"She was brought here, by the sisters. I, myself was the one to find her, memory-less and scared. But what does that have to do with-" his words were cut off by Hemidall's own.

"Everything." he walked Loki over, to look out on the universe and space in front of them. "It has everything to do with current events. When Darcy came to Asgard, she left Earth, No?"

Loki grew impatient "Of course she came from earth, she didn't materialise from dust!" he looked down "She showed me once, where she came from. Her old life-" he stopped dead "Hemidal! Her old life! Of course" he beamed, his heart swelling to his throat. "Do you mean-" he didn't dare speak the words aloud, if he were wrong, he could only imagine the whiplash of pain that would come crashing back.

"The Norns demand a life, Loki. For most it means death, for they only have the one life to give up. Darcy was different. She already gave up one life on Earth to set up a life here, with you. The Norns demanded a life of course, but Miss Lewis is no more dead than you nor I." Hemidal chucked "I thought you would have realised that."  
Loki laughed and ran a hand through his hair,

"I'm afraid emotions clouded over my rationality" he bit his lip, lost for words. He turned to Hemidal "Thank you" his voice was thick with emotion. Darcy was alive! And so was he.  
Yet, something was still in their way. Earth was a relatively small planet, yet he couldn't search it's whole expanse for one person- Valhalla knows he would, but he was far too impatient, and he had no idea where Darcy would be.

"Hemidal, I must ask one final thing…" Loki trailed off, unsure of how to ask, but the gatekeeper merely smiled. The prince was pushed to think of a time he has seen the god smile so much as he had that day. It was slightly unnerving actually.

"I thought you would never ask" he grinned "The prophesies speak only this far, what you choose to do now is your choice, the sisters will have no further part in your life, Loki. Yet I fear I should, for I owe you both a favour. My sister is married, and more happy than I have ever seen her. That is in no small part because of Darcy Lewis." he plunged his sword into the heart of the Bifrost and Loki's insides leapt. "I believe we've wasted enough time here. You have somewhere to be."

With a final thanks, Loki clasped Hemidall's upper arm tightly before staring deep into the blue and feeling himself be pulled from the centre of his chest, towards home. A grin forming on his lips and a plan in his mind as he went.

* * *

**Oooo! So Darcy's home and Loki's off to earth...**

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is so late, I've been on holiday, school and home issues have pushed writing to the bottom of the work pile :( boooo! I'll make sure I update on the weekend as usual anyway. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, read and alerted :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this update! Please review xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: Smut (tehehe)

* * *

Darcy Lewis sighed and bit her straw with her teeth, watching the people around her. The past few days had been hectic after an electrical storm had caused a spike in their data overnight whilst Jane and Eric were out busy looking for her. They had driven miles out of town to check the site of the anomaly but nothing remained of the storm and all evidence had long since been soaked up by the dry, dusty earth. Seeing as it was _partly_ her fault, she could hardly complain.

Of course, Jane still insisted on scouring every weather and data report they received for the next forty eight hours to check if the same spike occurred twice- it never did much to her frustration. It wasn't the first time they had missed a spike- storms often threw up random unexplained figures. Yet there was something "different" about this data, Jane assured Darcy, who frankly understood less about Jane's research than she did about why Loki-

_There he was again_, she thought with another sigh. Since that morning on the hill, she had done her best to put aside her broken heart and move on with her life. That meant keeping Loki out of her mind at all costs she decided. As yet, she was failing miserably.

After finally giving up on data-trawling, Jane had decided that they needed a night out. She had noticed Darcy's moods over the past few days and assumed she still felt bad about their fight- a night out would surely make her feel better. In fairness, the bar wasn't all bad, the music was good and they had driven out to Roswell for the evening, so the company was better than their usual small town nightlife.

"stare at that door any longer and it'll burst into flames" a warm voice chuckled behind her ear and Darcy turned sharply as a hand curled around her waist in a familiar way.

"Oh!" she smiled, laughing softly "Sorry for a moment then, you reminded me of someone. Trying to plan my escape, see?" she winked at the stranger, a sandy blonde- typical high school quarter back with two perfect rows of teeth and arms like rock- she noted, half interestedly.

The man laughed, a low chuckle that sent shivers running up her spine. She missed that laugh, the-guy-who's-trying-to-be-cool laugh. "That bad huh?" his almond eyes were kind. _It wouldn't be __**so**__ bad for me to talk to him_ she decided, _it's not like anything'll happen._

Darcy rolled her eyes and propped her head up on her palm "you have no idea." she grinned, mirroring the stranger's own.

"Well Miss escape route, what you drinking?" his smile really was intoxicating "I'm a good ear."

"Sure" she sighed "my friend's rather, um… Preoccupied" she spied gingerly over to the corner where Jane was being propped against a bar table by a stranger of her own, engaged in a fierce game of tonsil tennis.

Moving her gaze back to the man she bit her lip "That's gonna be a fun story tomorrow. When I tell Eric! Oh, Cider and black please." He nodded, clearly approving of her choice.

"So" he caught her attention "name's Zac" he spoke through his eyelashes, running his eyes over her in a way that made her fidget slightly- _yep. Definitely interested. _

"Nice to meet you Zac" she brushed her hair over her ear, wondering why she had straightened her hair tonight now that it hung lifelessly "I'm Darcy."

"The feelings mutual Darcy" he assured with that grin again. This guy was smooth, Darcy had to admit.

"Thanks" she mumbled as he pushed her drink towards her, sipping it suspiciously before taking a real drink- she'd had her drink spiked before, after that she'd always been more careful.

"So who's Eric? Boyfriend, her boyfriend?" he looked over his shoulder to Jane and shook his head amused.

Darcy laughed, so sudden it shocked even her, she'd been doing so little of it recently "God no! Eric? He's not either of our boyfriends, he's our- sort of our" she tried to sum up what Eric was to them both "sort of our Uncle, Jane's research partner, on and off- very protective 'cause he knew Jane's dad years ago." she giggled again "boyfriend. I'll tell him that too!"

Zac's kind eyes met her own again and she noticed flecks of gold in their brown "he seems to mean a lot to you."

Darcy nodded "He's the only sort-of-strange-adoptive father figure we have, the three of us work together so we're close" she explained and smiley Zac smiled again.

"That sounds awesome so what is a happy, beautiful woman doing alone in a bar staring longingly at the door for?" he nudged her elbow playfully and Darcy's heart panged painfully as she remembered doing the same to Loki that first night…

No! She had to stop doing that, feeling so guilty for talking to another male. Loki was gone now. Darcy gulped before answering,

"Me and my boyfriend just broke up" she stared at her glass "it's been hard."

Zac tilted her chin up with his index finger to meet her eyes with his own "whoever he was, he was a gerk for letting you go." but Darcy shook her head. Zac's fingers brushed lightly over her cheek, the action making her uncomfortable now. It had been Loki's move for so long, anyone else's hands on her made her cringe.

"Neither of us wanted it, it was more of a turn of events thing. He had his path, I had mine-"

"And here **our** paths cross" he grinned light heartedly "so how about we get that smile back, huh?" he tugged at her hand, pulling her to her feet and ignoring her protests "dance with me" he winked, shaking his hips and pulling her along with him, pulling faces that made her laugh "there we go! Better already."

The music _was_ good and against the odds, Zac was actually a good dancer and three songs in, she began to enjoy herself a little, their joint laughter mingling with the music as he span her lightly. As the heavy melancholy began to lift, it was Loki she imagined dancing with. Loki's who's arms were solid against her waist, twisting her by the hand, Loki who's breath was hot against her neck, his mouth moving higher up her jaw. Loki who's hips moved with her own and who's fingers ran through her hair.

Yet, it wasn't Loki who she turned her mouth away from when he tried to kiss her, it was Zac. She shook her head, trying to ignore his confused and hurt look.

"Sorry" she mouthed over the music "too soon."

Zac deflated for a moment before smiling softly, "wanna get some air?" he mouthed back and Darcy nodded, taking his hand in her own.

* * *

The air was cool and sweet in the rooftop garden of the bar, she dropped Zac's hand and moved to lean against the railings, looking out over the city- her sadness creeping back in. For one moment there, one beautiful moment- he had been back with her. His lips had reached to hers as they had done a hundred times, but then they weren't Loki's and Darcy's shame made her turn away.

_Had she really entertained the idea of kissing a stranger?_

"I'm sorry" Zac spoke up from behind her "I shouldn't of-"

"No" Darcy cut in, still facing he city unable to look at him in that second "I should have told you I wasn't interested before, but I- I-" she had no words.

"Wanted to feel it again?" he substituted in for her and she span to look at him.

"Exactly- I, how do you know that?" Zac smiled a bittersweet smile and walked next to her by the railings.

"Me and my girlfriend, we've just broken up too" he admitted, and for the first time, Darcy noticed the hint of pain laced into his voice "she meant everything to me, I really loved her. More than loved her. I'd have died for her, but she" he paused "she moved away, and I had no idea where." his eyes fell o the floor "that's how I know how you feel, because I thought that, if I could make you laugh and smile and feel _you_ in my arms, it would be like-"

"Her?" Darcy finished for him and he nodded, walking away from her to the other side of the garden. Darcy turned back to the city view.

"What a pair" she muttered bitterly "I wish they taught this at school huh? How to cope, after."

She heard Zac laugh bitterly, beginning to feel the cold breeze against her skin as it grew darker.

"What do you miss most?" his voice had warmed again, almost coaxing now.

Darcy smiled, not turning to face him instead picturing Loki beside her, his cool fingertips brushing her arm, his lips against her neck, feeling a smile creep onto his face.

"His hands" she paused while Zac burst into laughter,

"His hands?!" Darcy pursed her lips. Of all the things she could have said…

"No! Not like it sounded, just his hands the way he would brush my cheek and lift my chin up to look into his eyes and I would know everything would be okay, you know?" she wrapped her arms around herself, like she was keeping all the pieces of her heart together.

"Mine was the way she could light up a room. Everybody loved her. What was your favourite memory?" Was she imagining his voice becoming deeper, didn't he have a southern accent before? Now it was more western. God, that drink must have been stronger than she thought she mused hazy from the breeze and alcohol.

"Well It's not really a memory, more like lot's put together. You see, he had a library and every night we would go there together and it would be our place- away from the rest of the world. The first night we kissed- he, he had me in his arms and he was so cautious but then he-" she stopped dead as she felt fingers brush her hair behind her ear.

"Like this?" Darcy jumped as the warm accent melted into a clipped British tone and the fingers that pulled her chin away from the view were no longer a quarterbacks but thin and soft and-

Loki! Darcy's mind part screamed, too shocked to move, to think, to absorb anything. She couldn't speak. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening! Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she threw her arms around him, afraid that he would disappear if she closed her eyes for a second. Yet when his arms caught her so familiarly as she had know they would and when their lips touched, it was like Loki's very magic was coursing through her.

It was like she was breathing for the first time, and it was all she could do to pull him closer to her, her hands touching every part of him they could find.

_How? How was he here? How did he find her? _Darcy pulled away reluctantly and stared into the green eyes, the same colour as the gem that hang around her neck that she had never taken off.

She would never love someone more than she did him in that second and she would give up everything to never have to let him go again.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." he breathed out, leaning their foreheads against each other.

* * *

It had been so very hard to control himself when he had seen Darcy sat against the bar. It had taken every inch of his discipline and self control not to let his desperate aching yearning for her to take over and to sweep her into his arms.

Instead, he had grinned and lumbered over to her- making sure none of his usual elegance could be seen. When his fingers had curled around her waist and he felt her warm skin through her tight top, he had almost come undone and transformed back into himself right there, barely able to keep his lips off her own.

_Yet where was the fun in that? _He thought wickedly. As much as Loki had wanted to take her in his arms right then, he forced himself to stick to the plan. It was such awfully good fun after all.

From the second his feet had touched the ground outside the bar in New Mexico, Loki had known his plan would work. He wanted to watch the surprise on Darcy's face when she realised it was him, feel the shock run through her and he hadn't been disappointed. As they had danced earlier, there was a second when he could swear that she had know, when she leant in to him slightly too much, as she breathed in the smell of his skin and her lips craned ever so slightly towards his own; but then she had pulled away and he knew she was no wiser than before.

When their lips had finally touched and her fingers curled into his hair desperately, his breath left him in a light moan. It was heaven. He chuckled lightly "I'm never letting you out of my sight again" he vowed. and he meant it, linking his fingers around her wrists and touching his forehead to hers, feeling Darcy lean into his touch fully. _Would anything ever feel as good as that moment?_

Suddenly, Darcy pulled away, her face flushed with new anger, pushing him away from her and then pulling him close again- standing on her tiptoes to talk right close to his face.

"How could you Loki Odinson?" _What? _Loki was reeling, shouldn't she be happy? He knew he was, more than happy, ecstatic. "You could see how miserable I've been. I haven't slept in days. I thought I had lost you forever. I DID loose you forever" she was shouting now and Loki was still as unmoving as a statue "In case you didn't know, the last time I saw you, you were dead. DEAD Loki. Do you know how that felt? Can you imagine seeing me dead? Having to kiss me goodbye? And yet you play a game! Did you think it was funny?"

Loki watched her eyes dart between his own manically, the anger radiating off her in waves as she trembled slightly. Guilt rushed over him. He hadn't realised- he, he thought she would have been okay now that she was surrounded by her friends, in her old life. Truthfully, he had feared she wouldn't remember him- as she had forgotten earth when she came to Asgard.

He opened him mouth to speak, to apologise, to beg forgiveness but then she was pushing him up against the wall, her teeth grazing his ear and growling in a voice he had almost forgotten "And what took you so long?" she grinned, her breath a shaky laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm-" was all that came out of his mouth before their lips crashed together again, Darcy's body pressing him roughly against the wall, her hips grinding against his own in a swaying tempo as their tongues fought against each other.

Darcy broke away, breathless "I'm sorry for shouting" she gasped "I've just missed you. So much." she spoke though her lashes, accenting her words with two more grinds and he could feel himself reacting to her touches, his mind clouding as instinct took over.

This time, it was Loki that had Darcy pinned beneath him against the wall, a low growl escaping his lips as he quickly glanced around to see if they were alone. _They were_. Loki grinned down at the woman he loved and he could see her pupils dilate in excitement at desire as his lips moved down her neck to her cleavage.

"The door" she mumbled, her hands moving lower and palming him through his now-too-tight trousers. Heat pooled in his stomach as he felt himself harden beneath her light touches and with a flick of his own wrist, the door to the bar was locked and they were alone, hidden from view.

They shed each other's clothes in a desperate hurry, as if they couldn't move fast enough- yet both savouring each touch, each bit of skin revealed to warm air.

Loki's mouth found Darcy's nipple and felt it harden beneath his tongue; the sigh than escaped her lips was music to him as her leg wound around his waist, drawing his hardness towards her.

Kneading her breasts in his hands, his butterfly kisses moved lower mumbling softly as he went "I'm sorry love."

Darcy was long gone thinking as one long finger circled her clit before entering her desperate heat, bucking against Loki and urging him to go faster. The prince chuckled darkly, inserting another finger before dropping to his knees and sucking on her sensitive bud, drawing a moan from Darcy, writhing above him.

"Please" she gasped as he sped up, his fingers and tongue driving her mad. After everything that had happened, it was all too much yet not enough at the same time "don't stop- ahh!" she bit her lip as Loki sped up further and switched so now it was his tongue that entered her and his fingers that moved in small circles- just keeping her hanging on the edge of- _No! _Loki stopped suddenly, grinning as he drew himself to full height and kissing her before her cry of complaint could form.

Darcy groaned as she tasted herself in their kiss, attention drawn once more to his cock straining against her hip, urging her to relieve him with small thrusts in time with their kiss.

"Well no need to be so insistent" she smirked before wrapping her hand around the swollen shaft, her fingers beginning to move up and down over the sensitive skin. Loki's eyes fluttered at the sensation, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Not enough." He breathed and Darcy had a second to absorb his words before he picked her up and pinned her against the wall roughly, entering her in one swift movement.

Their joint moan at the action was lost to the night air as they began to move against each other, perfectly in time with one another. Darcy's legs wound around Loki's waist, drawing him deeper within her and beads of sweat began to form over their entwined bodies.

"Harder" she urged, an answer in the form of a groan was her reply as Loki's frantic movements grew faster, more urgent.

"Darcy!" he whispered husky against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. They were close now, pleasure seeped though Darcy's bones and she was a rag doll wrapped around his tightly muscled form.

"There!" She cried "Oh Loki there. Don't stop. Oh I love you so much." she whimpered in a broken half sob, her orgasm crashing over her in a wave, convulsing against Loki's chest.

"Darcy! Oh Darcy I'm, I'm- I love you " he groaned as he exploded inside of her and he came over and over again, still moving in and out of her before his legs almost gave away and he lowered Darcy to the ground, pulling out of her and lying beside her breathless form.

"That was amazing" she mumbled after a while, curling into his side. She didn't know how he had found her, how he was here or why the fates had allowed them to be together again, she was just thankful they had.

"Mhmm" he agreed, looking up to the stars. "Fitting, that we should be under the stars" he whispered with a hint of a laugh to his tone and Darcy giggled, blushing and turning her face away at the realisation of what they had just done, just a few meters away from a whole bar full of people.

"Don't look away from me Darcy." he growled and she looked back at him, half embarrassed as his fingers wound into her hair "You know, of all the stars in the sky Darcy Lewis, you are mine."

His eyes burned into her own and the spark of magic was there again, coursing through their skin. Darcy laughed, giddy with the happiness that radiated from her.

"And you are mine" she breathed, touching her lips to his and everything was perfect. For once, nothing was held over their heads, they weren't the Star Child and the Saviour, not a Prince or a girl away from home- they were Darcy and Loki and everything was perfect.

* * *

**YAY! They're back together! I guess that's what happens when you mix a little Loki with a little alcohol... I realised I've been lacking in the "M" department, so I had a bit of Lorcy sexytimes ehehe- I couldn't resist .**

**Sorry for the looooong update time I've had freshers flu :( it sucks, but I'm all better now so wooop! On with the story :D**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Xxx**


End file.
